À la place de l'ancien moi
by Sekai resonnance
Summary: Coincé dans une guerre interminable depuis la défaite de la bataille de Pouldard, le trio d'or renvoie l'esprit de Harry dans son passé, en première année afin d'empêcher tous les drames qui lui sont arrivé lors de sa scolarité. Mais ni Ron ni Hermione ne se souviendront de tout ce qu'ils ont affronté, il sera seul dans sa mission. COMPLETE
1. Le retour

À la place de l'ancien moi

.

Chapitre 1 : Le retour

.

Hermione alluma la dernière bougie, Ron ferma le cercle de sel, puis ils se retournèrent vers Harry qui attendait, plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis trois ans.

Ils avaient quitté le reste de l'Ordre du Ph_œ_nix au matin, sans prévenir personne, et avaient voyagé à dos de Sombral jusqu'à une ancienne ville industrielle où ils s'étaient posés, renvoyant les animaux retourner dans leur milieu naturel. Ils étaient désormais dans un hangar moldu humide et protégé par tant de sortilèges que Voldemort lui-même ne pourrait y entrer sans l'aide de nombreux Mangemorts et plusieurs heures de travail.

Mais d'ici là, il serait déjà trop tard.

\- Est-ce que tu connais ta liste par cœur ? demanda Hermione pour la énième fois.

\- Oui. Et je la réciterai tous les soirs pour ne pas oublier.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Ron d'un ton anxieux.

Harry ne répondit pas vraiment, mais son sourire crispé parlait pour lui. Hermione s'avança pour l'enlacer et Ron en fit de même, les serrant tous les deux contre son torse.

Depuis que Poudlard était tombé, en 98, le trio d'or avait abandonné leurs réticences aux contacts physiques, entre eux trois. Avec la guerre qui s'éternisait et les horreurs qu'ils devaient commettre de leurs propres baguettes, ces étreintes étaient souvent leur dernier refuge pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

\- Tu sais, commença Ron en lui caressant doucement la nuque, j'étais un con à l'époque, et j'aurais sûrement du mal à accepter ce que t'es devenu... Mais empêche-moi de te laisser tomber... S'il-te-plaît.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête et ce fut Hermione qui parla :

\- Essaie d'être le plus efficace et discret possible. Même si tu dois nous cacher la vérité, la mission est prioritaire.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé de vous dire qu'on est devenu des monstres de toute manière, marmonna Harry en les lâchant à regret.

\- On n'a pas eu le choix, répliqua Ron qui ne l'avait pas complètement lâché. Personne n'a eu le choix.

Harry lui sourit tristement.

\- Justement. Je veux vous le donner, ce choix.

Ron lui serra la nuque un peu plus fort.

-On t'aime, vieux. On t'aime vraiment.

\- Moi aussi, Ron... Merci d'être restés à mes côtés si longtemps.

\- Merci à toi, lui dit Hermione en embrassant tendrement sa joue. On serait morts ou enfermés si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu es vraiment notre héros.

\- Elle a raison, tu sais, confirma Ron d'une voix douce. On s'en fout de la prophétie, c'est ta force qui nous a fait tenir jusqu'à présent. Uniquement ta force.

Et pourtant, Harry partait seul. Parce qu'un seul humain pouvait faire ce voyage de « remémoration » et, comme il était l'Élu, c'était à lui de le faire.

Il était le dernier Horcruxe et il refusait de pousser Ron et Hermione à le tuer. Après avoir tant affronté ensemble, après leur avoir fait tant subir... Harry avait décidé d'en finir seul, et protéger un peu mieux ses amis, cette fois.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de les lâcher complètement pour entrer dans le cercle de sel, où il s'assit en tailleur, chassant les insectes volant autour de son visage d'un geste de la main. Ses deux meilleurs amis se placèrent chacun d'un côté de lui, en-dehors du cercle. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes, et ils commencèrent le rituel. Le rituel de remémoration ne demandait pas de parole, c'est donc en silence qu'ils commencèrent leurs mouvements de baguettes lents et amples, alimentant la luminosité des bougies et épaississant l'air jusqu'à devenir étouffant.

Harry sentit quand la magie commença à œuvrer : son corps devint plus léger, comme s'il s'en détachait un peu, puis le paysage autour de lui se mit à reculer, comme un film passant à l'envers, de plus en plus vite. Il se vit sortir du cercle, serrer ses amis dans ses bras, sortir du hangar et voler à dos de Sombral, se disputer, se battre, dormir, se battre à nouveau, fuir... Puis tout s'accéléra et il revit son dernier affrontement contre Voldemort, des images passèrent devant lui comme des flashs, avec quelques cadavres alliés qui passèrent rapidement devant ses yeux. Il y eut Poudlard ravagé, la chasse aux Horcruxes, Poudlard à nouveau, et d'un coup, son corps reprit brutalement consistance, dans le lit du dortoir de première année de Gryffondor, peu après les vacances de Noël 1991.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante, son corps entier frissonnant à cause du choc tandis que sa magie s'agitait furieusement en lui avant de se calmer finalement au bout de longues minutes.

Il déglutit, sentant la fatigue tomber sur lui comme une lourde couverture chaude, et il murmura :

\- Quirell, Pettigrow, Basilic, Horcruxes, reliques, Rogue, gobelins, elfes de maison, Croupton...

Il ne finit pas sa liste, le sommeil le prit avant.

.


	2. Quirell

Chapitre 2 : Quirell

.

Le lendemain, les regards de Ron et de Hermione furent un choc pour lui. Bien plus que de retrouver la faiblesse de son corps d'enfant. Ses meilleurs amis étaient si innocents, si... gentils.

En les voyant, à onze ans, il peinait à reconnaître les plus puissants combattants de l'Ordre du Phœnix, capables de tuer de sang-froid ou de torturer l'esprit d'un Mangemort pour obtenir des informations. Non, ils n'étaient que des enfants qui avaient grandi heureux avec leurs parents, qui découvraient le monde fabuleux de Poudlard, qui ne connaissaient rien de la guerre, du deuil et de la folie. Des enfants innocents qui lui semblaient si loin des deux sorciers qu'il venait de quitter...

La première journée de cours lui sembla être un rêve. Ce genre de rêve désagréable, pas très loin du cauchemar, où tout le monde semble heureux à part lui, où il est le seul conscient que quelque chose ne va pas... Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un rêve, mais la plupart des gens qu'il croisa ignoraient bel et bien la profondeur de ce qui n'allait pas. Il aurait aimé prendre le temps de s'habituer à cette ambiance et au rôle qu'il était censé tenir ici, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

« Sois efficace et discret, » avait dit Hermione.

Même à son âge, la discrétion n'était pas son fort, et jouer des rôles encore moins. Sa couverture risquait de tomber d'un jour à l'autre, il fallait donc qu'il agisse au plus vite pour régler le plus urgent.

Et le plus urgent, c'était Quirrell, ou plutôt ce qui le possédait.

C'est pourquoi il était sorti de la salle commune une fois la journée finie et, couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, s'était rendu au bureau des professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il s'était alors découvert, rangeant la cape dans son sac, et avait frappé trois coups à la porte en bois.

\- M-m-monsieur Po-Potter ? s'étonna le professeur en lui ouvrant la porte de ses appartements, une fois la nuit tombée.

Harry lui sourit comme il put et lui répondit :

\- Bonjour professeur, je peux entrer ?

Il avait modulé sa voix pour qu'elle fasse moins froide que d'habitude, mais ses yeux durent le trahir car la posture de l'homme se fit légèrement méfiante.

\- Le c-c-couvre-feu est tomb-bé. V-v-vous devriez être dans v-votre dor-dortoir.

Harry, abandonnant la technique douce, avança d'un pas et le professeur recula d'autant, laissant la place à Harry d'entrer dans les appartements privés de Quirrell.

\- P-P-Potter ?

D'un geste vif, Harry saisit le bras de l'homme à travers sa manche, l'empêchant de saisir sa baguette.

\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça.

Puis il lui lança un Stupefix si puissant qu'il éjecta le professeur à l'intérieur du petit salon tout en saisissant son arme au passage. Il referma la porte des appartements qu'il verrouilla et, en quelques mouvements de baguette, il isola la chambre du reste du château. Personne, pas même le directeur, ne saurait ce qu'il s'y passerait avant qu'il n'enlève le sort.

Il lança ensuite le sortilège d'immobilisation le plus puissant qu'il maîtrisait sur le professeur avant de s'avancer vers lui, passant dans son dos pour lui arracher brutalement le turban, laissant apparaître le visage tant redouté qui avait hanté ses nuits d'enfant pendant des années.

\- Potter...

Avec le temps, Harry avait cru que sa peur d'enfant avait modifié le visage du mage noir pour le rendre plus effrayant qu'il l'avait été pour de vrai, mais il avait tort. La peau étirée et le crâne déformé qui représentait ce qu'était Voldemort le terrifiait toujours autant que lorsqu'il avait onze ans... Mais il le dissimula bien mieux que ce qu'il était capable de faire à l'époque, se forçant à conserver un visage calme et empêchant sa main armée de trembler.

\- Bonsoir, Jedusor.

Les yeux rouges brillèrent sous les fines paupières. Il semblait furieux mais répondit d'une voix parfaitement calme, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas :

\- Ainsi, tu me connais.

Harry ne répondit pas et mit fin à l'ébauche de discussion en plaquant sa main libre contre le visage maudit qui se mit aussitôt à brûler. Le hurlement strident qui retentit ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il eut à peine une légère satisfaction d'entendre le mage noir plutôt que Quirell, cette fois.

Un instant, il eut l'arrogant espoir que ce serait facile, que grâce à son expérience acquise durant toutes ces années, grâce à ses connaissances, il allait détruire cette partie de l'âme de Voldemort dès son premier jour...

Il avait tort, bien sûr, et s'il avait été plus prudent, il aurait certainement réussi à éviter le sort que Voldemort lui envoya sans baguette, l'arrachant violemment du sol. Harry s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin mais il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette, il put donc parfaitement envoyer un Protego quand une seconde vague de magie lui fonça dessus.

Heureusement, le professeur était toujours immobilisé et privé de baguette. La précision des attaques de Voldemort était donc amoindrie, mais la puissance, elle, n'était en rien diminuée et Harry peinait à la contrer. Les meubles et les livres explosaient ou s'écrasaient partout autour de lui et son bouclier frémissait, menaçant de disparaître à tout moment. Au bout de longues secondes, Harry parvint à passer les défenses du mage noir et son Stupefix l'immobilisa magiquement, ce qu'il aurait certainement dû faire depuis le début.

_Assez joué,_ se dit-il en se redressant. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à là, mais c'était nécessaire alors tant pis. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur l'homme et prononça :

\- Avada Ked...

Mais il ne put finir son sort, une aura étouffante de magie noire lui coupa le souffle. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il vit l'âme de Voldemort s'arracher du crâne de Quirrell, comme un visage de fumée, et il ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de fuir.

L'instant d'après, l'âme était déjà hors de sa portée.

\- Merde !

Énervé par sa bêtise, il donna un violent coup de pied dans un fauteuil renversé près de lui avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder l'âme s'en aller ; il ne connaissait _aucun_ sort pour la retenir.

Il avait déjà échoué son premier combat, à peine arrivé ici...

Quirell grogna de douleur, attirant son attention, et Harry se rappela que c'était l'abandon de la possession de Voldemort qui l'avait tué autrefois. Les possessions affaiblissaient toujours les hôtes, mais la séparation était pire. Il se rappelait encore sa brève mais douloureuse possession, en cinquième année... Ce n'était pas son meilleur souvenir, loin de là.

Il hésita un instant en regardant le professeur puis jura en défaisant les sorts d'immobilisation. Le professeur s'écroula dans les bras du Gryffondor qui l'allongea sur le côté avant de lancer un sort de diagnostic sur lui. Quirell perdait sa magie à une vitesse dangereuse et les brûlures sur son crâne devaient être rapidement soignées, sinon elles seraient permanentes, voire mortelles.

C'était Hermione qui les soignait, d'habitude, mais Harry avait tout de même les bases. Il guérit donc sommairement les tissus internes avant de restructurer la peau comme il put. Il restait encore des parties gravement endommagées mais l'os du crâne n'avait pas été trop atteint, sa vie n'était donc plus en danger.

\- P-pourquoi... ?

C'était une bonne question, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il épargnait des vies Mangemorts. Les esprits corrompus par l'égoïsme ou la cruauté ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'il répugne à tuer, même pour se venger. Ne saisissant pas _pourquoi _quelqu'un les laissait en vie après l'avoir blessé ou menacé, cette question torturait les Mangemorts plus qu'un Doloris. Et tant qu'à leur répondre quelque chose, autant que cela soit utile : depuis Pettigrow, il savait quoi répondre à cette interrogation :

\- Tu as une dette de vie envers moi, Quirell. Si tu retournes vers ton maître ou si tu t'opposes à nouveau à moi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

L'homme ne répondit pas et Harry l'installa en position assise.

\- Trouvez-vous une bonne excuse quand vous irez voir Pomfresh. Et bien sûr, pas un mot sur ce qui s'est véritablement passé aujourd'hui, professeur.

Il était instinctivement repassé au vouvoiement, signifiant que, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, l'incident était clos.

Harry se releva ensuite, effaça les traces du combat d'un sort puis sortit des appartements professoraux en enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'était pas revenu au château, mais ses jambes n'avaient oublié aucun passage secret et ses oreilles repéraient encore mieux qu'avant l'écho des pas de Rusard ou des préfets. C'est donc sans rencontrer le moindre souci qu'il arriva à la tour de Gryffondor.

La salle commune n'était pas vide, mais personne ne prêta attention au portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrant seul. Il monta donc jusqu'à son dortoir d'un pas tranquille.

Il y avait un mot de moins sur sa liste.

.


	3. Correspondances

Chapitre 3 : Correspondances

.

À la suite de l'échec de Quirell, ce dernier passa plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et ne donna pas de cours. Il n'avait pas véritablement justifié son absence auprès des élèves ; Harry ignorait quelle excuse il avait inventée, mais il s'en fichait un peu.

Maintenant que la menace était éloignée, il devait tout faire pour éloigner ses amis de la pierre philosophale, qu'ils cherchaient à découvrir, en détournant systématiquement la conversation quand le sujet venait. Pour l'instant, cela semblait marcher et ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelle raison de s'y intéresser depuis leur rencontre avec Touffu. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière il aurait pu leur expliquer qu'elle n'était plus en danger, il préférait donc ne pas en parler du tout, en espérant ne pas s'attirer de soupçons, et se concentrer sur la liste de ses missions.

C'était Hermione qui avait classé les missions par ordre d'importance, mais Harry avait été particulièrement heureux que traquer Pettigrow pour libérer Sirius soit prioritaire dans la liste. Même si la motivation première était de pouvoir rester dans le monde sorcier durant les vacances, il était satisfait d'avoir la chance, cette fois, de pouvoir vivre avec son parrain ne serait-ce que quelques années.

Le tout serait de le faire suffisamment subtilement pour que la majorité des événements qui devaient suivre ne soient pas trop chamboulés, afin que Harry garde quelques coups d'avance vis-à-vis de ses ennemis. L'évasion de Voldemort risquait déjà de faire beaucoup de dégâts, Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire plus d'erreurs que celle-là.

La première chose à faire, avait dit Hermione, c'était de faire rouvrir l'enquête sans que Harry ne soit publiquement impliqué, afin de ne pas faire fuir le rat. Pour cela, il n'y avait pas énormément de méthodes possible : les lettres anonymes et la corruption. Et comme Harry ne voulait rien laisser au hasard et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer, il décida d'employer ces deux méthodes à la fois afin de maximiser ses chances de réussite.

Il envoya donc directement une lettre à Gringotts afin que la banque lui fasse parvenir une forte somme d'argent. En attendant qu'elle lui parvienne, il rédigea la lettre anonyme qu'il envoya à la tante de Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, qu'il savait juste et incorruptible (son comportement lors de son procès en cinquième année n'avait fait que le conforter dans cette idée). Dans sa lettre, il lui affirma avoir des preuves concernant l'innocence de Sirius ainsi que l'identité du véritable coupable du meurtre des Potter et des douze Moldus, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de procès à cause de la situation de l'époque, et qu'il fallait donc en conséquence qu'il ait un véritable procès.

Le lendemain, Gringotts lui envoya un hibou portant un colis et sa clef. Il les rangea dans son sac sans répondre aux Gryffondor qui lui demandèrent ce que c'était, puis il s'éclipsa dans son dortoir avant que les autres ne finissent de manger.

Il rédigea alors une lettre où il proposait une forte somme d'argent en échange de la réouverture de l'enquête sur Sirius Black, avec quelques dizaines de Gallions en acompte (certainement l'équivalent d'un mois de salaire d'Auror) et la promesse du double si la personne acceptait le marché.

Il avait longuement hésité à savoir à qui il allait l'envoyer, ne voulant pas choisir un membre du ministère potentiellement Mangemort, ni un trop fervent partisan de l'Ordre pouvant manquer d'objectivité. Il avait fini par choisir un Auror influent mais cupide que Hermione, Ron et lui avaient tenté d'enrôler, mais qui s'était accroché à sa neutralité jusqu'à sa mort en 2000 quand il tenta de sauver une famille de Sangs-Mêlés d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

Harry s'assura que l'encre avait séché puis plia la lettre. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la volière quand Ron entra dans le dortoir.

\- Tu as déjà fini de manger ? s'étonna Harry en dissimulant la lettre et la bourse.

\- Je voulais te parler avant d'aller en cours, lui répondit-il.

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête et se rassit sur son lit tandis que Ron en faisait de même sur le sien.

Il était mal à l'aise : dissimuler des choses à Ron et Hermione n'avait jamais rien apporté de bon, surtout quand ils le découvraient... Mais il ne savait pas comment justifier son état sans lui dire qu'il venait d'un futur en guerre où il était devenu un meurtrier. Alors il espérait que Ron ne lui demanderait rien, pour ne pas être obligé de lui mentir...

\- Est-ce que tu nous caches quelque chose ?

Évidemment, il fallait qu'il ait remarqué quelque chose... Harry avait espéré que le fait que Ron ne le connaisse que depuis quelques mois l'empêche de voir la différence dans son comportement, mais son meilleur ami avait bon instinct sur ce genre de choses, même à onze ans.

Tentant de paraître calme et honnête, il lui demanda de quoi il parlait.

Ron n'était pas spécialement sûr de lui à l'époque, et il se tortilla sur son séant en se mordillant les lèvres avant de lui répondre :

\- T'es bizarre ces derniers temps... Et puis t'as pas voulu nous dire ce qu'il y avait dans ton courrier. Alors je me suis dit...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, choqué par ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de Harry. Ce dernier baissa la tête, conscient qu'il devait être en train d'afficher une expression étrange.

Il avait mal, ce n'était pas de la faute de Ron mais il se sentait blessé. Parce que demander ça, c'était lui rappeler qu'il était seul, que le Ron qui combattait à ses côtés ne se souvenait plus des batailles, des stratégies, des coups durs... Pas plus que des étreintes, des rires et des entraides. Et même s'il _était_ la même personne, Harry avait l'impression d'être loin de lui... Et ça n'avait rien d'un sentiment agréable.

L'amitié de Ron et Hermione avait été la seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir aussi longtemps. Pas seulement pour survivre aux dangers qu'ils affrontaient, mais surtout pour ne pas perdre la tête, de ne pas se laisser consumer intérieurement par la folie et l'horreur qu'ils devaient affronter chaque jour. Ils avaient été ses piliers, unique soutien dans la tempête guerrière et dernier maintien de sa morale lors des tortures. Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, Harry se sentait seul.

Il releva la tête, se forçant à ne pas baisser le regard face à celui de Ron, puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, sans même savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Sauf que les autres Gryffondor choisirent ce moment pour rentrer dans le dortoir, permettant à Harry de fuir la confrontation. Il glissa le courrier dans sa poche et attrapa son sac de cours pour sortir du dortoir.

La journée fut longue et Harry n'osa pas quitter ses amis pour aller à la volière. Désireux de dissiper les doutes, il s'efforça de paraître le plus normal, aimable et calme possible.

Heureusement, il n'avait aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentard ce jour-là. Même si à l'époque ils n'étaient que des mômes, Harry craignait de réagir trop fortement à leurs attaques immatures, à cause des combats qu'ils avaient eu à son époque. Harry avait même causé directement la mort de certains d'entre eux... Il savait qu'il devrait bien finir par leur faire face, mais était soulagé d'avoir un moment de répit. Déjà qu'il devait supporter ses alliés morts aux quotidiens... C'était une bonne chose que Colin n'avait pas encore commencé Poudlard cette année, il serait sûrement celui que Harry aurait le plus de mal à regarder en face.

Ce soir-là, Harry attendit que tout le monde soit couché avant d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et ses chaussures. Il se glissa hors du dortoir puis de la tour Gryffondor. Après quelques passages secrets et escaliers récalcitrants, il atteignit le sommet de la tour Ouest où se trouvait la volière.

Dès qu'il entra dans la petite pièce circulaire froide, il retira sa cape et Hedwige vint rapidement se poser sur son épaule.

\- Salut, ma jolie. Tu as eu une réponse pour moi ?

Elle tendit la patte et Harry sourit en voyant l'enveloppe qui y était accrochée.

\- Bien...

Il appela ensuite un hibou de l'école, vexant sa chouette d'être ainsi délaissée, mais il ne pouvait pas envoyer le même messager pour corrompre, surtout avec un plumage si voyant. Il confia donc sa lettre et la bourse à ce hibou anonyme qui prit rapidement son envol.

Caressant la tête de sa chouette pour se faire pardonner, Harry frissonna de froid et d'impatience.

Il espérait avoir convaincu Amelia Bones.

.


	4. Procès

Chapitre 4 : Procès

.

Harry soupira, frustré, en voyant la Une du journal du lendemain.

« _Toutes les condamnations sans procès de l'après-guerre remises en cause : 43 dossiers rouverts »_

La réponse outrée d'Amelia Bones lui avait fait craindre ce genre de résultat, mais pas à ce point ! 43 dossiers ? Sirius ne serait jamais libéré cette année dans ces conditions ! L'Auror corrompu avait intérêt à mettre Sirius en avant pour que Harry puisse lui livrer Pettigrow et libérer son parrain.

Il n'aurait pas dû contacter quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux que Bones, se dit-il en reposant le journal sur la table. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour ce choix malheureux.

Harry leva les yeux et ses soucis s'éloignèrent rapidement en voyant le teint pâle de Neville.

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Si, c'est juste...

Neville écarta le journal de sous ses yeux, sa main tremblait un peu et Harry retint un juron en comprenant soudain ce qu'il se passait : si le jugement de Sirius était remis en cause, sûrement que celui de Lestrange aussi. Ça l'étonnerait que seuls les innocents aient été jugés hâtivement après la mort de Voldemort.

Il se leva et contourna Ron pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Viens, il faut que je te parle, Nev'.

Neville le regarda étrangement. Harry se dit qu'il ne le surnommait peut-être pas comme ça à l'époque. Il ne se rappelait pas quand il avait commencé à le faire. Pourtant, le Sang-Pur se leva et le suivit en-dehors de la Grande Salle alors que Harry faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards de Ron et de Hermione qui le suivaient des yeux. Harry le mena jusqu'à la salle commune presque vide et, une fois installé dans un des confortables fauteuils, lui demanda doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Parmi les criminels qui vont être jugés, il y a... les Mangemorts qui ont torturé mes parents.

Il avait donc bien deviné...

Avec tout le tact qu'il avait acquis au fil des années pour faire face aux enfants victimes de la guerre, il le poussa à parler, à confier ses sentiments. Fragile, Neville finit par se confier à lui, avouant ses craintes, sa tristesse, sa ranqueur aussi... Et quand il se mit à pleurer, Harry le consola avec patience, heureux que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Neville était un grand guerrier, à son époque, mais il était passé par ce stade aussi, pour le devenir. Il avait affronté Bellatrix en face, il avait eu peur et avait été en colère pour passer le cap de l'enfant timide et renfermé. Cette fois, Harry voulait être à ses côtés pour le soutenir pour passer cette étape.

Si durant sa scolarité, il n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention au garçon maladroit qui perdait en permanence son crapaud, il avait fini par développer une relation particulière avec celui qui aurait pu être à sa place d'Élu et qui avait tant de points communs avec lui. Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Ron ou Hermione, c'était avec Neville que Harry formait un duo, et leur rapports ne s'arrêtaient pas aux combats. Il avait forgé une amitié particulière avec lui, Luna et Ginny après la bataille du ministère, mais ce fut véritablement après le fiasco de Poudlard qu'il s'était rapproché de Neville et qu'ils étaient devenus de vrais amis. Harry ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de l'aider aujourd'hui.

Ils séchèrent la première heure de cours (métamorphose) mais quand Neville s'en rendit compte, il secoua Harry et le força à courir jusqu'au cours de Flitwick qui venait à peine de commencer. Le petit professeur ne les disputa même pas, leur jetant un coup d'œil compatissant. Le regard de Hermione, par contre, fut bien moins agréable, comme si sécher un cours était encore pire que d'avoir torturé un petit chiot. Mais elle oublia rapidement de leur envoyer de mauvaises ondes quand le professeur demanda leur attention pour le nouveau sortilège qu'il fallait apprendre à maîtriser.

Harry peinait à croire qu'il avait un jour eu du mal avec un sort si basique, lui qui maîtrisait aujourd'hui les plus puissants sortilèges de magie blanche (et noire, même s'il s'en vantait moins). Seulement, à onze ans, il n'avait pas appris la maîtrise instinctive et « corporelle », si l'on peut le dire ainsi, que lui avait enseigné Remus en troisième année et après la bataille de Poudlard. Alors il fit de son mieux pour faire semblant de ne pas y arriver du premier coup, toujours dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Tout au long de la journée, Neville sembla vulnérable. Harry s'assit donc systématiquement à ses côtés, même en potions — malgré ses difficultés dans la matière —, pour le rassurer suffisamment pour qu'il ne fasse pas de catastrophe. Ils eurent tout de même leur lot de critiques de la part de Snape qui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher (le chaudron n'avait peut-être pas explosé mais la potion était tout de même ratée). Cela fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Neville qui en trembla de tous ses membres pendant de longues minutes, provoquant des moqueries de la part des Serpentard. Heureusement, Ron et Seamus s'occupèrent de venger Neville et ne regrettèrent même pas de perdre des points. Une fois encore, Harry avait réussi à éviter de se confronter directement avec eux, mais il ignorait combien de temps cela allait durer.

Quand les derniers cours furent passés, Harry proposa à Neville d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler leur botanique, et presque aussitôt Hermione proposa de les accompagner. Cela donna une idée à Harry : puisqu'il était retardé pour Sirius, il allait pouvoir s'avancer sur ses autres missions :

\- Dis-moi, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Basilics ?

Comme prévu, Hermione fut à court d'explications au bout de quelques phrases seulement, et sa frustration la poussa aussitôt à aller faire des recherches, faisant sourire Harry de satisfaction, fier de son coup.

Puis, en attendant les réponses de son amie, Harry se préoccupa à nouveau de Neville.

Ils finirent leurs devoir rapidement mais Hermione leur dit de rentrer sans elle, insatisfaite par ses recherches. Neville et Harry quittèrent donc seuls la bibliothèque.

\- Tu sais, Harry...

Neville, un peu rougissant, laissa un petit silence gêné s'étirer avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- C'est très gentil ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui...

\- C'est normal, répondit-il. On est amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard surpris. C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, ils n'étaient pas très proches... Mais Harry comptait changer ça.

\- Oui, finit par répondre le Sang-Pur avec hésitation. On est amis.

Et Harry sourit.

Pourtant, son sourire disparut en entrant dans la salle commune. Ron était là, assis sur un des canapés, l'air déprimé et le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Il lui parut si petit et fragile dans son corps d'enfant qu'une culpabilité étreignit soudainement sa gorge. A onze ans, Ron était peu sûr de lui, il se dévaluait sans cesse à cause de la comparaison avec ses frères, et avait dû se sentir délaissé quand Harry et Hermione étaient partis sans lui. Le connaissant, il avait peut-être même pensé qu'ils voulaient le remplacer par Neville.

Il se sépara de ce dernier et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du rouquin qui lui jeta un regard avant de bouder visiblement.

\- Tu m'en veux, Ron ?

Il ne répondit pas, ses oreilles rougissant de colère. Harry avait envie de les tirer doucement entre ses doigts, comme il le faisait d'habitude lors de leurs rares disputes, mais il n'osa pas, de peur de la réaction de ce Ron si différent de celui auquel il était habitué. Alors, ne sachant pas quoi dire, il posa son épaule contre celle de son meilleur ami qui sursauta, visiblement nerveux. Mais Harry ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose qui ne méritait pas la jalousie normalement... Sauf que Ron n'avait pas la maturité suffisante pour le comprendre, pour l'instant, et c'était normal. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre son ami qui tenta de se dégager en grognant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ne sois pas en colère contre moi, répondit Harry dans un murmure, incapable de parler normalement. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas...

\- Tu t'en fiches, tu as Neville maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Harry s'accrocha plus fermement à Ron, l'empêchant de se lever quand il tenta de le faire. Ron lui jeta un regard à la fois troublé et indécis, mais se laissa faire quand Harry le tira sur le canapé.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Ron. J'ai toujours eu besoin d'un ami et tu es arrivé. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer...

Oh si seulement Ron savait à quel point il était sincère, à quel point il lui était _vital… _De plus, le Ron de son époque lui avait fait promettre de l'empêcher de le laisser tomber. Et Harry comptait bien tenir cette promesse plus que tout autre. Coûte que coûte.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul toute la journée ?

Harry soupira. Il aurait aimé évité de parler de la situation de Neville, par respect pour lui. Mais Ron avait besoin de comprendre.

\- Parce que je suis dans la même situation que Neville. Parmi les criminels qui vont être jugés, il y a ceux qui nous ont empêchés de vivre avec nos parents. Je sais comment il se sent, c'est tout.

Et au regard gêné et compatissant de Ron, Harry sut qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, et à ce moment-là, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Harry prit soin, toute la soirée, de rester au maximum auprès de Ron ; ils firent même une partie d'échecs version sorcier — que Ron gagna sans surprise — avant que Hermione n'arrive quelques minutes à peine avant le couvre-feu. Essoufflée et échevelée, elle se laissa tomber à côté d'eux dans le canapé.

\- J'ai fini mes recherches sur les Basilics, mais j'ai dû faire plein de recherches annexes, soupira-t-elle en posant une dizaine de parchemins noircis de son écriture sur ses genoux.

\- Je peux regarder ? demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, à la fois surprise et ravie de la requête.

Ron, par contre, semblait plus surpris que ravi par ça, puisqu'il grimaça en lui demandant :

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce genre de trucs ?

\- Ça peut toujours être utile, répondit Harry avant d'ajouter un ton détaché : et puis, il paraît qu'il effraie particulièrement les araignées.

Sa déclaration eut pour avantage de le faire taire et Harry put alors s'intéresser sérieusement à sa prochaine mission... Sûrement pas la moins dangereuse.

_._


	5. Le basilic

Chapitre 5 : Le Basilic

.

Harry, rangeant sa cape d'invisibilité, s'avança vers le lavabo abandonné sur lequel il trouva très rapidement le dessin en forme de serpent.

Il était seul dans les toilettes et ne pouvait qu'être heureux que Mimi ne soit pas là : il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise d'être ici à ce moment précis, oh non... Après tout, c'était avec le Basilic qu'il avait été le plus proche de perdre la vie à Poudlard, à part peut-être en quatrième année avec le Tournoi et le cimetière... S'il avait pu l'éviter, il ne serait probablement pas descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets, il serait retourné dans son dortoir, aurait fait semblant de travailler et cela aurait été bien moins angoissant... Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le monstre de Salazar sorte de nouveau, l'année prochaine ou n'importe quand, et risque de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

Se décidant finalement à agir plutôt que de rester planté là, il prit une inspiration encourageante puis prononça :

_\- Ouvre-toi._

Harry observa le lavabo basculer et disparaître, puis resta un moment immobile à fixer le gouffre sombre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à emprunter. Il se rappela de la première fois, de l'éboulement, des cris de Ron, du corps de Ginny, de la beauté froide de Tom, du vol de sa baguette, de la statue de Salazar et du Basilic le poursuivant à travers les tuyaux des égouts... C'était le phœnix qui l'avait sauvé la dernière fois. Il espérait n'en avoir plus besoin désormais...

Sur ces pensées, il se glissa dans l'ouverture et se laissa descendre jusqu'en bas où il atterrit souplement, sa baguette reposant au creux de la paume de sa main, chaude et vibrante de puissance.

Il laissa tomber son rôle de jeune préadolescent mal à l'aise, il ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant ici. À la place, il redevenait le guerrier qu'il était réellement.

D'un pas souple, il se déplaça sur les ossements jonchant le sol et passa les portes bloquant le passage, prononçant à nouveau les mots d'ouverture. Une fois arrivé dans la Chambre en elle-même, il passa précautionneusement un bandeau opaque devant ses yeux qu'il fixa d'un sort afin qu'il ne se déplace pas au cours du combat. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à se battre sans l'aide de la vue, même si ses entraînements étaient initialement plutôt prévus pour des duels caché par la poudre d'obscurité de Fred et George, pas pour survivre au regard du roi des Serpents.

Une fois prêt, il prit une profonde inspiration et appela le Basilic pour le sortir de son hibernation en prononçant les mots :

_\- Viens à moi Salazar, le plus grand de tous les quatre._

Son ouïe avait eu le temps de s'habituer au silence et de compenser son aveuglement, car quand la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit, il put parfaitement entendre le corps du Basilic glisser sur la roche puis dans l'eau. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer tous les sorts trouvés par Hermione capables de blesser le monstre malgré sa résistance à la magie, quand la voix du roi des Serpents s'éleva, hésitante :

__\- Maître ?__

Harry s'immobilisa, incertain, avant de se mettre à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Le Basilic n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui, mais il avait tout de même senti quelque chose en lui. Et Harry était prêt à parier que ce qui le faisait douter était le Horcruxe.

_\- ___Oui___, répondit-il finalement en Fourchelang. ___Je suis Harry Potter, héritier magique de Tom Jedusor, héritier de Salazar.__

Le serpent ne bougeait pas, Harry supposa qu'il attendait des ordres. Mais lesquels donner ?

Avant de s'y risquer, il devait en savoir plus, car s'il rentrait en contradiction avec d'anciennes indications, il risquait de remettre en question sa légitimité et perdre l'obéissance du serpent. Et il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

_\- ___Que t'avait ordonné Tom Jedusor ?__

__\- Tuer la sang-de-bourbe.__

« La » sang-de-bourbe. Pas les, la. Ça pouvait être une faille.

_\- ___Que t'avait ordonné Salazar Serpentard ?__

__\- Purifier Poudlard.__

__\- Comment ? ___demanda fébrilement Harry en crispant les poings._

_\- ___En écoutant les demandes de l'Héritier.__

__\- Me considères-tu comme l'Héritier ?__

Le silence qui suivit sa question ressembla à une véritable torture pour Harry qui se sentait plus agité que jamais. Puis, enfin, le serpent prit sa décision et lui répondit :

_\- ___Oui.__

__\- Ferme les paupières___, ordonna Harry___.__

Il attendit quelques secondes puis défit le sort pour enlever le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux.

Le Basilic semblait encore plus impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs, mais sa peau était beaucoup plus terne. Harry se rappela alors qu'en deuxième année, il y avait eu une mue dans l'entrée de la chambre qu'il n'avait pas vue cette fois-ci.

_\- ___Tu ne devras tuer aucun élève de Poudlard sans ma permission, Basilic, quel que soit leur sang.__

La tête du serpent s'inclina, donnant ainsi son accord, et Harry chercha comment acquérir un peu plus de loyauté que la marque magique, bien trop incertaine. Puis il repensa aux squelettes de rongeurs et de petits animaux qui jonchaient l'entrée de la Chambre et une brève image de Mrs Weasley nourrissant son mari lui traversa l'esprit. C'était il y a longtemps, et Mrs Weasley ne cuisinait plus avec le même sourire depuis la mort de Fred, mais il avait tout de même appris que beaucoup de choses pouvaient s'obtenir par la nourriture.

__\- Je t'apporterais de quoi te nourrir, si tu veux.__

Le serpent s'agita aussitôt, dodelinant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre. Harry supposa qu'il aimait l'idée.

__\- Aimerais-tu quelque chose d'autre ?__

__\- Il fait froid ici...__

La demande n'était pas clairement exprimée et Harry crut un instant qu'il lui demandait de réchauffer la Chambre avant de comprendre :

_\- ___Tu voudrais sortir au soleil, c'est cela ? C'est encore l'hiver, dehors, mais quand il fera plus chaud, nous irons nous balader dans la Forêt interdite si tu veux.__

__\- Merci...__

Harry faillit presque répondre « il n'y a pas de quoi » tant la situation lui paraissait surréaliste, mais il se retint.

Il préférait clairement la façon dont s'étaient déroulées les choses cette fois, se dit-il en remontant magiquement le long du tuyau jusqu'à arriver dans les toilettes.

Harry en sortait juste quand Dumbledore surgit devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Il n'avait pas mis sa cape d'invisibilité puisqu'il ne pensait rencontrer personne, mais il aurait dû vérifier. Ce manque de prudence était peu habituel de sa part, du moins, pas à vingt-et-un ans, mais il se rappelait sans mal du nombre de problèmes qu'il avait eus quand ce n'était pas encore le cas.

\- Il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu mon garçon, vous ne devriez pas traîner ici. Surtout que ce sont les toilettes pour filles.

Harry s'apprêtait à détaler, comme Dumbledore lui avait implicitement demandé, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise. Le directeur le fixait curieusement, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire énigmatique. Le voir ainsi effaçait, d'une certaine manière, la vision de Dumbledore quatre ans plus tard, blessé, affaibli et mourant, se faisant percuter par le sort de Severus Rogue et basculant dans le vide par-dessus le balcon de la tour d'astronomie.

Il ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration, puis une décision qu'il espérait ne pas regretter par la suite.

\- Je pense qu'il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, professeur.

La lumière dans ses yeux s'intensifia mais Harry ne sentit aucune attaque de Légilimencie. Il avait pourtant longtemps cru que c'était cela qui causait ce scintillement, mais malgré ses barrières d'Occlumencie assez pitoyables, il n'avait pas senti la moindre intrusion.

\- Suis-moi dans mon bureau alors, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Harry marcha derrière lui dans les couloirs, le regard suivant les mouvements des astres dorés sur la robe du directeur. Il était anxieux, il ignorait comment Dumbledore allait réagir à ses révélations, mais il savait que s'il se faisait prendre par le Ministère, il lui faudrait un protecteur influent et, pour cela, il n'y avait pas de meilleur choix que lui.

\- Confiture de prune, déclara Dumbledore avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage qui s'ouvrit devant lui.

Une fois assis sur son immense fauteuil, il incita Harry à en faire de même sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Ce soir, j'étais dans la Chambre des Secrets, commença aussitôt Harry sans le moindre préambule. Le monstre de Salazar est un Basilic mais il m'a reconnu comme maître car _je parle aux serpents_, dit il, la dernière phrase en Fourchelang. Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas attaquer d'élève, quel que soit leur sang.

Dumbledore sembla choqué, bien qu'il tenta de le cacher, et se laissa davantage appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- La Chambre des Secrets, répéta-t-il lentement. Tu veux donc dire que tu sais où elle se trouve ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Les générations de directeurs qui se sont succédé l'ont cherchée, tu sais, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard sur les tableaux sur son mur, que Harry avait connu pourvu de deux portraits supplémentaires. Mais aucun ne l'a jamais trouvée.

\- Parce qu'il faut parler le Fourchelang pour y entrer. La seule entrée que je connaisse est dans les toilettes des filles, là où vous m'avez vu sortir.

Il laissa passer un instant de silence avant de lui demander :

\- Vous ne vous étonnez pas que je sois Fourchelang ?

\- Eh bien, répondit lentement Dumbledore, j'ai ma petite théorie là-dessus. Si tu parles Fourchelang, Harry, c'est parce que Lord Voldemort, qui est le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, le parlait également. À moins que je me trompe, il t'a transmis certains de ses pouvoirs le soir où il t'a fait cette cicatrice. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout son intention...

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il attendait une réaction de Harry, mais ce dernier resta parfaitement stoïque.

\- Le Fourchelang est une capacité héréditaire, qui se transmet par le sang ou la magie. Tu as hérité d'un don puissant, mais la société sorcière ne l'acceptera pas forcément.

Harry savait déjà tout cela, mais il se refusa à interrompre Dumbledore. Il attendit donc, les mains fermement appuyées sur ses cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler, attendant qu'il finisse de parler.

\- Si tes amis le découvrent, je ne pense pas que tu connaîtras de rejet de leur part. Néanmoins, d'autres sorciers ou sorcières, plus âgées peut-être, pourraient te discriminer à cause de cela, car le Fourchelang a pour réputation d'être une capacité de mage noir.

Le directeur se pencha lentement en avant, ses yeux brillants et sérieux fixés dans les siens.

\- Ne les laisse pas te faire croire que ce que tu es est mal, Harry. Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous somme vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes. Ton don est sombre, mais il ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. Aucune magie ne peut faire cela.

\- Même la magie noire ?

Harry regarda attentivement l'éclair de douleur passer sur le visage de son professeur qui soupira profondément.

\- La magie noire ne rend pas les gens mauvais, répondit sombrement le directeur. Mais elle est dangereuse et peut détruire la raison de celui qui la pratique. C'est pour cela qu'elle est interdite.

Harry avait mûri avec la guerre sans Dumbledore pour le guider. Pourtant, le directeur restait son mentor, son professeur, qui lui avait appris la morale là où sa famille moldue ne lui avait enseigné que l'obéissance... Il considérait toujours le directeur avec beaucoup de respect et chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés ce soir avaient été comme des aiguilles plantées dans son âme. Car, sans le savoir, le directeur venait de remettre en question une grande partie de lui. Trop grande, peut-être.

Dangereuse, oui, la magie noire l'était. Il avait senti son âme hurler à chaque impardonnable, il avait senti sa magie gronder à chaque torture, quant à sa raison... Eh bien, il avait frôlé la folie trop de fois pour douter des risques.

« On n'a pas eu le choix de devenir des monstres, » répétait souvent Ron.

Mais même s'ils l'avaient eu, ce choix, ils auraient probablement fait le même. Parce qu'on ne peut pas gagner de guerre sans faire de sacrifices.

\- Harry, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se forçant à se détendre physiquement pour ne pas paraître trop tendu. Il aurait voulu en dire plus, lui parler de la magie noire, des Horcruxes, de la prophétie, peut-être même du futur... Mais il n'osa pas, il se sentit triste, las, désespéré, effrayé, même.

Personne ne devait savoir.

\- Non professeur, il n'y a rien.

Ce serait son fardeau personnel.

.


	6. Sirius

Chapitre 6 : Sirius

.

Sirius allait être jugé en fin de semaine.

Harry eut à peine le temps de lire la Une du journal l'annonçant avant qu'Olivier Dubois ne lui attrape le bras, arrachant Harry de son banc pour le tirer en-dehors de la Grande Salle.

\- Allez Harry, tu as déjà manqué un entraînement, mais ce sera le seul. Le match contre Poufsouffle s'annonce difficile, tu dois être au top de ta forme !

\- Ouais Harry, dit l'un des jumeau.

\- On compte sur toi pour battre Diggory ! rajouta l'autre.

\- Ne le laisse pas attraper le vif avant toi !

Harry se laissa traîner par ses coéquipiers qui ne savaient rien de ce que cette phrase avait provoqué en lui. Le regard fixé sur le sol et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, Harry déglutit difficilement.

Diggory...

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu, mais il avait été son premier échec, la première (pas la dernière, hélas) personne qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver. L'image de son corps s'écrasant sur le sol du cimetière avait hanté ses cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, jusqu'à ce que celle du voile avalant Sirius ne la remplace. Et même après ça, il n'avait cessé d'être désorienté dès qu'il pensait à lui, comme si les années passées n'avaient pas suffi à lui faire accepter son absence.

Se reprenant, Harry se força à intégrer un minimum la conversation avec les autres, surtout dans les vestiaires, autant pour penser à autre chose que pour donner le change. Ils entrèrent ensuite sur le terrain, il monta sur son balai et... et d'un coup, tout sembla s'éclaircir dans son esprit.

Le vent balaya ses craintes, le contact du bois effaça son rôle à tenir, et il n'exista plus que pour le ciel, la vitesse et l'éclat doré qui luisait loin au-dessus de lui. La poursuite fut longue, Harry la laissa durer plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de finalement refermer les doigts autours de la petite balle volante qui enroula doucement ses ailes autour d'elle-même.

C'est alors que Harry reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, il tourna la tête vers Olivier qui le félicitait mais son regard fut attiré par une agitation à la lisière de la Forêt interdite.

Il plissa les yeux, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et distingua la silhouette des centaures qui s'agglutinaient dans le parc, sans quitter le couvert des arbres plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose vienne.

Il retint un juron : ça, c'était pour lui à tous les coups...

Avec leur manie d'interpréter en permanence les étoiles, ils avaient probablement dû voir que son voyage dans le temps avait changé quelque chose, et maintenant ils venaient pour réclamer des comptes.

\- Dubois, dit-il en volant près des poteaux, il faut que je parte plus tôt.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le capitaine d'un ton outré.

\- Je suis désolé, je ferai des tours de terrain, lui promit-il avant de foncer en-dehors du stade sans plus attendre.

Il traversa le parc puis se posa quelques mètres à l'écart des centaures, et il fit bien car presque aussitôt, Bane tenta de lui planter sa lance dans le torse en poussant un cri de guerre. Heureusement, Mergorian (s'il se souvenait bien du nom du chef) lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne lance l'arme, et frappa vigoureusement le sol de ses sabots pour contraindre l'autre au calme.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry, le fusillant du regard.

\- Nous n'apprécions pas vos actes, Harry Potter.

\- Tu troubles les astres ! cria Ronan. Tu dois arrêter !

Harry laissa tomber son balai au sol pour prendre sa baguette en main. Ce geste provoqua silence et méfiance chez les centaures, ce qui permit à Harry de prendre la parole :

\- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour votre peuple, vous êtes de valeureux guerriers et des sages admirables.

Le regard de Harry parcourut le troupeau avant de se poser sur Firenze, certainement le seul à ne pas arborer une attitude agressive. Harry reprit en reportant son attention sur les autres centaures, en particulier Bane :

\- Mais quand j'ai eu besoin d'alliés, vous m'avez répondu que les centaures ne se mêlaient pas des affaires des sorciers. Alors ne vous mêlez pas des affaires des sorciers cette fois non plus.

\- Nous devons tous nous conforter aux décisions du destin.

\- J'ai décidé de me battre contre lui pour arranger les choses et sauver le plus de vies possibles. Vous n'avez pas à interférer.

Ronan s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais Harry lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en prononçant la phrase contre laquelle les centaures ne savaient jamais comment réagir :

\- Je suis un sorcier, pas un centaure. Je ne suis pas soumis à vos lois.

Ils se défièrent du regard de longues secondes puis, finalement, Mergorian ordonna le retrait.

Comme Harry l'espérait, Firenze traîna en arrière et, quand les autres furent suffisamment éloignés, il prit la parole :

\- Bonne chance, Harry Potter. S'il le faut, je me battrai à tes côtés.

Harry lui envoya un sourire chaleureux et le centaure blond se détourna, retournant auprès de ses pairs pour rentrer dans la forêt.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu et que Harry n'entendit plus le bruit de leurs sabots, il soupira, ses épaules se faisant un peu moins tendues... Mais tout le bien-être obtenu en volant avait disparu à cause de l'affrontement, tant il avait craint de déchaîner la fureur des créatures parfaitement capables de tuer un sorcier, quitte à en assumer les conséquences face au Ministère par la suite, s'ils estimaient que cela en valait la peine. Il y avait heureusement échappé, mais en venant les voir, ils n'était pas du tout convaincu qu'il allait réussir à les calmer sans devoir user de la force.

Puisque la dispute avait duré moins longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, il pouvait retourner sur le terrain finir l'entraînement, cela lui ferait du bien. Il remonta sur son balai et décolla en direction du stade, se disant qu'Olivier ne risquait pas de lui en vouloir de revenir s'entraîner.

Effectivement, quand il entra à nouveau sur le terrain, Olivier ne lui fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Par contre, les poursuiveuses lui lancèrent des regards appuyés. Elles avaient dû remarquer son interaction avec les centaures, et se posaient clairement des questions. Par bonheur, Fred et George n'avaient rien vu : il ne pouvait espérer autant de discrétion de leur part, et n'avait aucun besoin que trop de gens s'interrogent sur ses rapports avec les centaures. Il espérait que les trois jeunes femmes n'étaient pas trop curieuses, et surtout, qu'elles n'en parleraient pas autour d'elles.

Mais il était à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas trop espérer rester discret très longtemps...

À la fin de l'entraînement, Harry n'avait aucune envie de continuer à faire face aux poursuiveuses suspicieuses, il ne monta donc pas à la salle commune. À la place, il se balada dans les couloirs jusqu'à voir une armure beaucoup plus grande que la moyenne qu'il dévisagea un moment en cherchant pourquoi elle remuait quelque chose dans ses souvenirs.

C'est en regardant autour de lui qu'il reconnut le couloir en question. Il était si étroit qu'il aurait risqué de se faire repérer par Rusard malgré sa cape d'invisibilité s'ils s'étaient croisés ici. C'est pourquoi son ancien lui s'était glissé dans cette pièce dont il poussa silencieusement la porte aujourd'hui.

La salle ressemblait, comme dans ses souvenirs, à une salle de classe désaffectée, avec les pupitres et les chaises entassées contre le mur et les corbeilles à papiers retournées. Et de l'autre côté de la pièce, un miroir magnifique montant jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes.

_« Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »_ était-il gravé au-dessus de la glace.

Il le contempla longuement sans oser y faire face, sentant son cœur s'accélérer doucement. Il ne savait pas s'il y verrait encore sa famille, comme autrefois, ou si au contraire quelque chose de bien plus sombre avait remplacé son désir d'enfance. Il resta immobile de longues minutes, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, avant de finalement fermer les yeux.

« Si tu fuis quelque chose, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il se serait passé en l'affrontant, » avait-il dit un jour à Hermione. Ou bien était-ce à Ron ? Dans tous les cas, il devait se confronter à la réalité, à _sa _vérité. S'il était devenu un monstre aux désirs malsains, il devait le savoir pour pouvoir y faire face.

C'est pourquoi il prit une profonde inspiration et se décala de quelques pas, faisant face au miroir du Riséd.

Sa famille n'était plus là, évidemment qu'elle n'était plus là. Mais son désir était loin de ressembler à ce qu'il craignait.

Il avait l'air heureux, il y avait Sirius et Remus en train de sourire, Mrs et Mr Weasley se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Fred et George à leurs côtés, Percy souriant, Cédric et Seamus bien vivants... Et il y avait Ron et Hermione, lui tenant la main chacun de leur côté, dans leurs corps de jeunes adultes blessés mais victorieux, avec les cicatrices et les cernes que leur avait offert la guerre, mais près de lui, le comprenant et l'aimant comme le jour où ils avaient décidé d'envoyer Harry dans le passé.

Les coins de ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer et il ferma résolument les paupières, refusant de verser la moindre larme.

Il n'y avait pas le cadavre de Voldemort ou de Mangemorts dans le reflet du miroir de Riséd. Il n'y avait pas de sang, il n'y avait pas de meurtre, il n'y avait pas de folie.

Harry n'était pas un monstre...

.

\- Harry, tu n'aurais pas vu Croûtard ?

\- Tu perds ton rat comme Neville perd son crapaud ? se moqua Fred.

\- On va t'appeler le garçon sans rat, rajouta George.

\- C'est pas drôle, marmonna Ron. Il est anxieux depuis quelques jours, il est peut-être malade et coincé quelque part... Alors Harry ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- Désolé Ron, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait enfermé dans un colis pour l'envoyer à l'Auror à sa botte, en réalité. Ils étaient entrés en contact, toujours anonymement, Harry s'étant arrangé pour que Pettigrow ne voie pas que c'était lui qui l'avait capturé afin de ne pas devoir compromettre les souvenirs du rat, et donc l'innocence de Sirius par extension. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un scénario plausible pour expliquer la capture de Pettigrow et Harry espérait qu'il serait respecté à la lettre par son complice.

Ron paraissait si désolé que Harry faillit le réconforter par des aveux, mais il savait que lui dire la vérité maintenant ne le soulagerait pas vraiment. Et surtout, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter le regard de Ron et Hermione quand il leur dirait la vérité sur lui. Un jour, il le ferait, c'est sûr. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il se contenta donc de passer un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami pour lui promettre de l'aider à le chercher plus tard.

Cette nuit-là, Ron eut un sommeil très agité, il rêva d'araignées comme il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il était particulièrement stressé, et Harry culpabilisa d'autant plus. Il espérait que les journaux du lendemain en parleraient et que cela clarifierait suffisamment les choses pour que Ron ne cauchemarde plus. Sauf qu'il se sentirait probablement tout aussi mal en sachant qu'il avait partagé le lit d'un criminel toute l'année.

Le lendemain matin, effectivement, les journaux annoncèrent l'innocence de Sirius, la photo de l'homme était couplée à celle de Pettigrow se transformant d'humain en rat, un second procès prévu pour lui le mois prochain.

Ron fut choqué, mais toute son inquiétude se mua en colère. Harry pensa que ce n'était pas plus mal...

L'attention de la plupart des élèves était rivée sur Harry, il supposa que l'article dévoilait que Sirius était son parrain, néanmoins il ne souhaitait pas le lire : il savait à quel point _La Gazette_ déformait les choses après tout, et il risquait de s'énerver s'il lisait quelque chose de déplacé sur lui ou sur Sirius.

\- Harry, commença Hermione en baissant le journal. Cet homme...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, McGonagall venait d'arriver et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

\- Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît. Le directeur vous attend.

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas fait appeler juste pour lui raconter sa vraie histoire. Non, s'il l'appelait, c'était parce que Sirius était déjà là.

Il ne s'était pas préparé à le revoir si vite, il n'était pas prêt !

Son cœur s'accéléra, tout comme son souffle, et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne poser aucune question. Il se leva de son banc et suivit la directrice de Gryffondor à travers les couloirs, sentant la panique augmentait progressivement jusqu'à arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur.

Avant d'entrer, MacGonagall se tourna vers lui et lui envoya un regard concerné.

\- Soyez fort, monsieur Potter, et courageux. Patacitrouille.

La gargouille pivota et Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant d'emprunter les escaliers tournants.

Il ne se rappela pas bien ce qu'il se passa par la suite, il avait gardé les yeux au sol, écoutant à peine la voix de Fudge puis de Dumbledore. Il savait que Sirius était dans la pièce, il voyait ses jambes sur un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau du directeur, et peu à peu son odeur vint s'ajouter au trouble qui transformait les paroles en marmonnements indistincts. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être senti aussi chamboulé, aussi peu maître de son état. C'était comme si sa raison avait lâché les rênes pour ne laisser que son émotion, incontrôlable, diriger son esprit en panique.

Puis il vit la Cheminette s'enclencher, et le ministre disparut dans les flammes.

\- Harry ? appela Dumbledore en posant une main sur son épaule.

Harry releva la tête et son regard se posa enfin sur son parrain qui s'était levé pour lui faire face. Il était rasé et ses cheveux étaient propres, et pourtant, il ressemblait parfaitement à celui qu'il avait rencontré dans la Cabane hurlante, pâle, fatigué, sortant à peine de la pire prison du monde sorcier. Mais il ne le vit qu'un quart de seconde avant que les larmes ne lui brouillent les yeux. Incapable de se contrôler, il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, sanglotant comme un enfant et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, disait-il. Je suis terriblement désolé, ne me laisse plus jamais.

Il dit beaucoup de choses, incohérentes pour la plupart, pleurant sans s'arrêter jusqu'à être vidé de ses larmes et de ses forces, même ses doigts commençaient à se relâcher. C'est alors que les bras de Sirius se glissèrent sous ses cuisses et le souleva du sol pour le tenir contre lui.

Harry aurait dû se sentir embarrassé, mais il en était incapable. Sa vision était trouble, son équilibre inexistant, et des bouffées de chaleur commençaient à monter en lui. Il ne put qu'entourer mollement ses bras sur les épaules de son parrain, posant son visage contre la gorge de l'adulte.

\- Il a de la fièvre, dit la voix de Sirius qui résonna étrangement dans la tête de Harry.

\- Je veux être avec toi pour toujours maintenant, marmonna-t-il.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, il s'était probablement évanoui avant.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé et que la voix de Pomfresh retentissait à côté de lui. Il bougea légèrement la tête, essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité, et presque aussitôt une main fraîche se posa sur son front.

\- Ça va mieux, monsieur Potter ?

Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il prononça mollement le nom de son parrain. Presque aussitôt, celui-ci lui répondit :

\- Je suis là, Harry.

\- Redressez-vous, ordonna l'infirmière.

Une main dans son dos le soutint alors qu'on le mettait en position assise et une fiole se pressa sur ses lèvres. Il eut à peine le temps de vérifier que ce n'était pas du poison avant de devoir avaler la potion. Il faillit s'étouffer avec et la voix calme de madame Pomfresh s'éleva :

\- Vous avez eu une poussée de fièvre, mon jeune ami. Ce n'est pas commun pour un sorcier d'avoir l'Oreillon-goule à votre âge, surtout un Sang-Mêlé. Avez-vous été exposé à une magie très puissante récemment ?

Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, cherchant à comprendre la question pour ne pas répondre quelque chose qu'elle ferait mieux d'ignorer, mais ce fut Sirius qui le fit à sa place :

\- Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas en état de répondre !

\- Laissez-moi faire mon travail, monsieur Black. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires, je sais ce que je fais.

\- De toute manière, qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer les Oreillons-goules à part ça ?

\- Allons, allons, intervint Albus.

Harry le vit lever les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement, et le débat fut clos.

Malgré son corps douloureux, Harry commençait à reprendre correctement conscience, et se souvint de ses dernières paroles au bureau de Dumbledore. Craignant d'en avoir trop dit, il demanda d'une petite voix :

\- J'ai déliré ?

\- Avec une fièvre pareille, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Il est même étrange que ça ne vous soit pas arrivé plus tôt vu l'état avancé de la maladie. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement en ayant du mal à articuler. Je crois que je n'ai pas trop mal.

\- C'est un bon début, fit l'infirmière en hochant vivement la tête.

Elle lui tendit une autre potion pour le faire boire et Harry la laissa faire, son regard posé sur Sirius qui l'observait attentivement, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude. Harry tenta de lui sourire, et baissa piteusement la tête quand l'infirmière le gronda car, ce faisant, de la potion avait coulé le long de son menton.

Quand il releva les yeux, ceux de Sirius étaient un peu moqueurs, et c'était tant mieux. Il préférait voir ce genre d'expression à l'inquiétude.

\- Harry, dit alors Dumbledore en attirant son attention. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers le directeur et l'observa attentivement alors qu'il reprenait la parole :

\- Sirius Black est ton parrain et il a demandé ta garde.

Harry se força à ne pas se réjouir trop vite : avec ce genre de bonnes nouvelles, il y avait toujours un « mais ». Et effectivement, Dumbledore continua :

\- Néanmoins, plusieurs choses poussent le ministère a penser que cette décision est prématurée.

\- Je vais devoir suivre une thérapie avec un psychomage et être suivi par un Médicomage jusqu'à la fin de l'année, lui expliqua Sirius de sa voix basse qui lui avait tellement manqué. Un ami s'est porté garant pour vivre avec moi pendant ce temps.

Harry supposa qu'il parlait de Remus.

Dumbledore reprit :

\- Il y a autre chose également...

\- La protection du sang, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry avant d'avoir eut le temps d'y réfléchir.

Voyant le regard de Dumbledore, il se fustigea d'avoir parlé trop vite et se justifia :

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches...

\- Effectivement, il est bien question de cela.

\- Mais je pense que la maison de ma famille, dont j'ai hérité à la mort de ma mère, a suffisamment de protections pour que tu y sois en sécurité, intervint Sirius. Il faudra l'aménager, par contre, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur des travaux ménagers.

\- Oh non, je suis habitué avec ma famille.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Harry espéra que ce genre de sous-entendu pourrait jouer en sa faveur, lorsqu'il s'agirait de décider ce qui était mieux pour lui entre une famille moldue qui le maltraitait et un parrain sortant de prison qui prendrait soin de lui.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, finit par dire Dumbledore après un long moment. Pour l'instant, tu devrais te reposer.

Harry hocha la tête : il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts de toute façon.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi, Sirius ?

Le silence dura plusieurs secondes avant que la main grande et rugueuse se pose sur la sienne.

\- Je reste, Harry.

Un sourire faible étira les lèvres du garçon, puis il perdit à nouveau connaissance, pour de longues heures cette fois. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée et l'infirmerie était vide. La peau du cou de Harry le démangeait un peu et il sentait que sa gorge était boursouflée, mais ça n'était pas vraiment préoccupant : le rituel qui avait envoyé son esprit dans le passé avait dû être trop puissant pour son corps de onze ans, trop puissant pour son sang partiellement moldu qui lui évitait normalement ce genre de maladies sorcières. Si cela s'était déclenché si tard après le transfert, ce devait également être à cause de l'accumulation de sa magie d'adulte dans ce corps d'enfant, s'ajoutant à l'exposition de la magie du rituel.

Après cet événement, Harry allait devoir régulièrement vider son trop-plein d'énergie. Il n'aurait qu'à utiliser Poudlard comme batterie : il ne quittait que rarement le château, il pourrait donc facilement la récupérer si besoin, sans compter que le jour où l'école serait attaquée, elle aurait de quoi se défendre.

Mentalement, il raya un nouveau mot de sa liste.

Sirius était libre.

.


	7. Tradition et vieille magie

Chapitre 7 : Tradition et vieille magie

.

\- Oh, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant sur lui pour l'étreindre.

\- T'es pas beau à voir, vieux, lui dit Ron en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de lit.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux de ma magnifique peau boursouflée, répondit Harry avec beaucoup de difficultés tant il avait du mal à articuler.

\- Dix minutes, pas plus ! Il a besoin de repos ! leur dit vivement l'infirmière.

Ils attendirent qu'elle soit partie avant de continuer à parler. Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry, inquiète, et lui demanda :

\- Comment tu te sens... ? Je veux dire, par rapport à ce qu'il se passe...

\- Je sais pas, Hermione, répondit-il sincèrement. Mais je suis heureux que l'erreur judiciaire ait été réparée. Sirius veut même m'adopter légalement, à la fin de l'année.

\- Et t'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de risque ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

Harry lui envoya un doux sourire en réponse.

\- Certain.

Et Ron, lui faisant aveuglément confiance comme il l'avait toujours fait, lui sourit en retour. Harry était sûr que, le jour où il rencontrerait Sirius, Ron ne montrerait pas la moindre suspicion à son égard, parce qu'il était comme ça, et que c'était comme ça que Harry l'aimait.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître Sirius dans l'entrebâillement avec un air peu sûr de lui. Harry ne put réprimer un grand sourire qui sembla attendrir son parrain. Ce dernier s'avança alors un peu plus franchement, saluant Ron et Hermione et se présentant.

\- Vous êtes des amis de Harry ?

\- Mes meilleurs amis, répondit Harry, s'attirant les regards des deux jeunes.

La main de Hermione se glissa dans la sienne et il la serra en retour.

Sirius contourna le lit et s'assit de l'autre côté, posant quelque chose d'empaqueté sur son lit. Il jeta un regard au bureau de l'infirmière, toujours clos, puis il envoya un sourire canaille à Harry :

\- Je suis passé à Square Grimaud, la maison de ma famille, pour prendre ça.

Harry ouvrit le petit paquet, découvrant une sorte d'algue qui avait l'air humide, bien que le paquet soit sec. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui haussa les épaules, puis à son parrain. Celui-ci lui sourit et dit :

\- C'est un remède contre les oreillons-goules, ce n'est connu que par les très vieilles familles sorcières, le secret est bien gardé.

\- Quand ma sœur a eu les oreillons-goules, il y a deux ans, on en a utilisé aussi, le contra Ron en fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur. C'est pas gardé que par les vieilles familles.

Sirius lui envoya un regard perçant qui rendit Ron mal à l'aise. Il demanda :

\- Tu es un Weasley n'est-ce pas ? Le dernier fils d'Arthur et Molly ?

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Ta famille n'est peut-être pas aussi riche que les Malfoy, mais elle est bien plus vieille et magiquement puissante. Vos traditions sont profondes, vos connaissances aussi. Ne laisse pas les riches te faire croire inférieur parce que tu n'as pas de Gallions plein les poches. Devant la magie ou les rituels, les Malfoy ne sont rien face aux Weasley. Et les Malfoy le savent bien.

Le silence qui suivit cette longue tirade plongea Ron dans une profonde réflexion, et il n'était pas le seul : Harry n'avait jamais vu la famille Weasley comme une famille de Sang-Pur traditionnelle, il avait tendance à n'y voir que les familles riches de Serpentard. Mais effectivement, quand il y pensait, ils étaient très portés sur les traditions comme le mariage entre sorciers, Molly en femme au foyer, Arthur travaillant au ministère, leur maison isolée des Moldus... Et puis la relation conflictuelle entre Arthur et Lucius Malfoy était étonnante, aussi : un lord ne se serait normalement pas intéressé à n'importe qui, surtout pauvre. Il devait donc forcément voir Arthur comme un rival potentiel pour le traiter ainsi.

\- Bon, Harry, assez traîné, mets ça autour de ta gorge avant que l'infirmière ne revienne.

Harry s'exécuta en fronçant le nez, dérangé par l'odeur, et sentit l'algue se fondre sur sa peau quand les deux extrémités se joignirent sur sa nuque, ne laissant qu'une sensation d'humidité et la persistance de la puanteur, moins forte néanmoins.

Presque aussitôt, Harry sentit son corps se refroidir et son esprit être moins brumeux. Il cligna des yeux, surpris d'aller mieux aussi vite.

Sirius lui souriait, et même sans reconnaissance, il aurait répondu à ce sourire.

L'infirmière finit par revenir pour vider son infirmerie et, avant de partir, Sirius lui embrassa tendrement le front. Harry avait beau être dans le corps d'un enfant, il trouva cela particulièrement embarrassant d'être traité ainsi à 21 ans. Il suivit Sirius du regard jusqu'à voir son clin d'œil quand il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seul, Harry attendit quelques minutes, le temps de se reprendre, puis il se concentra sur sa prochaine étape : les Horcruxes.

Pour le médaillon, il pourrait s'en occuper dès qu'il aurait Kreattur à son service, ou au moins quand il le verrait à ses côtés. Mais le plus facile serait le diadème, à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas de difficulté ni pour le trouver, ni pour le détruire. Il irait ensuite dérober le journal chez les Malfoy durant les prochaines vacances, cela ne devrait à nouveau pas présenter trop de difficultés : il connaissait particulièrement bien leur manoir vu qu'ils l'avaient conquis trois mois après la perte de Poudlard. La bague, par contre, lui demanderait quelques difficultés du fait qu'il aurait besoin des souvenirs de Dumbledore pour localiser la maison des Gaunt. Restait la coupe, mais ça... eh bien, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'en occuper.

Hermione lui avait dit que faire une alliance avec les Gobelins serait préférable : cambrioler Gringotts une fois relevait déjà du miracle, il valait parfois mieux ne pas trop tenter sa chance. Et quand bien même il réussissait, jamais les Gobelins n'accepteraient de parlementer avec un voleur, il se rappelait très bien ce qui était arrivé avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

Mais à onze ans, en vivant chez les Moldus... une alliance pourrait s'avérer compliquée à mettre en place dans l'immédiat. Et comme tant que les Lestrange restent à Azkaban, la coupe ne représente aucun danger, autant consacrer son temps à quelque chose de prioritaire.

Sentant ses paupières se fermer contre son gré, il se dépêcha de répéter la liste qui se réduisait progressivement chaque jour.

\- Horcruxes, reliques, Rogue, elfes de maison, Croupton...

Et il s'endormit.

Le remède de Sirius s'avéra bien plus efficace que ce à quoi s'attendait l'infirmière, c'est pourquoi Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie une semaine seulement après y être entré. Presque aussitôt, Dubois le traîna au terrain de Quidditch pour rattraper le temps perdu, et Harry fut si heureux de voler qu'il ne pensa même pas à en vouloir au capitaine pour son obsession.

Quand il le libéra, Harry ne rentra pas tout de suite à la tour Gryffondor, se glissant d'abord dans les cuisines au rez-de-chaussé où les elfes l'accueillirent joyeusement.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais avoir de la viande crue s'il-vous-plaît ?

Sans même penser à lui demander pour quoi faire, les elfes lui fournirent un immense panier rempli à ras-bord de viande saignante. Il prit le temps de bien tous les remercier avant de soulever le panier qui le fit tituber à cause du poids. Un sort d'allègement plus tard, il rejoignit une cage d'escalier pour monter au deuxième étage.

Avant de rentrer dans les toilettes, il s'assura qu'aucun sanglot ne résonne, histoire de ne pas se faire découvrir par Mimi. Une fois rassuré, il se glissa dans le passage secret, tenant fermement le panier contre lui pour ne pas le renverser malgré les virages et la vitesse. En traversant les couloirs immenses menant à la Chambre, il se rendit compte qu'une fois la peur mise de côté, l'endroit avait un côté vraiment impressionnant et grandiose, même s'il restait humide.

Il appela le Basilic et redonna son poids au panier avant de le déverser sur le sol pour qu'il puisse se nourrir sans abîmer le contenant que Harry comptait ramener aux elfes après.

Alors que le serpent commençait à dévorer son repas, les yeux fermés, Harry s'assit en tailleur en le regardant faire. Il observa ses dents et repensa au diadème qu'il devrait bientôt détruire. Sans aucun doute, le Basilic ne serait pas ravi de le faire lui-même (Tom Jedusor étant bien plus légitime que lui en tant qu'héritier, vu qu'il était le descendant de Serpentard alors que Harry n'avait qu'un morceau de son âme en lui), mais le venin restait la solution la plus adéquate et facile.

_\- Tu pourrais me laisser te prendre un peu de ton venin ?_ finit-il par lui demander.

Le Basilic cessa de manger pendant un moment avant de répondre.

_\- Non, tu en mourrais._

Harry s'agita, se sentant comme un enfant qui se faisait gronder par un adulte parce qu'il s'était mal exprimé.

_\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour détruire un objet menaçant Poudlard._

_\- D'accord, _finit par dire le Basilic en finissant de manger.

Harry sourit en le voyant faire, mais ne le pressa pas. Une fois que le roi des Serpents eut fini, il glissa jusqu'à lui et posa son immense tête contre ses jambes croisées avant d'ouvrir sa bouche en grand.

Après un instant où l'angoisse le prit, faisant instinctivement crisper le muscle de son bras autrefois blessé par ces mêmes crocs qui luisaient devant lui, Harry invoqua une fiole qu'il posa contre une des dents, regardant le venin la remplir.

_\- Merci beaucoup._

L'animal referma doucement sa gueule, pour être sûr que Harry ait le temps de retirer sa main, puis blottit sa gorge contre les cuisses de son maître, s'enroulant autour de lui et soufflant doucement.

Comprenant que l'animal attendait qu'il reste un moment avec lui, Harry s'installa un peu mieux et tendit la main pour caresser la peau écailleuse, avec un peu d'hésitation néanmoins. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait sentir le contact à travers les écailles, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le Basilic attendait de lui. Pour éviter de se sentir bête, il reprit la parole :

_\- Tu sais, le temps commence à se réchauffer. Bientôt, je t'emmènerais faire un tour dans la Forêt interdite._

Le serpent ne répondit rien, alors Harry décida de continuer à parler. Il lui raconta à quoi ressemblait l'école, désormais, il parla des professeurs, des tableaux, des passages secrets, de la beauté du lac et de celle des tours. Après un temps d'hésitation, il commença à parler des élèves, en mentionnant parfois leur statut de sang pour voir la réaction de l'animal, mais celui-ci ne semblait vouloir ni défendre les Sangs-Purs, ni critiquer les nés-Moldus. Harry finit alors par lui demander :

_\- T'avait-on demandé de tuer les nés-Moldus ?_

Réagissant à la question directe, le Basilic se redressa légèrement, Harry sentit son corps bouger dans son dos. Cela l'angoissait un peu, mais il se força à rester détendu alors que le monstre lui répondait :

_\- Non, mais mon premier maître, Salazar Serpentard, m'avait demandé d'exterminer les Sangs-de-Bourbe._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il une distinction, à l'époque ?

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe ?_

_\- Un humain dont le sang est vicié._

_\- Vicié par quoi ?_

_\- La mauvaise magie._

Venant d'un mage noir, cette information devait être à relativiser. C'est pourquoi Harry continua :

_\- Qu'est-ce que la mauvaise magie ?_

Le serpent ne répondit pas et Harry eu un sourire triste.

_\- Tu ne sais pas, _comprit-il.

_\- Pardon…_

_\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser._

Il se remit à le caresser doucement, histoire de ne pas le faire culpabiliser juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à une question. Précautionneusement, son autre main alla toucher la fiole au fond de sa poche.

Bientôt, il y aurait un Horcruxe en moins...

Quand Harry estima qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans la Chambre et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir des crampes et à tomber malade s'il restait en tailleur sur le sol humide, il décida de bouger et de sortir d'ici.

Il alla d'abord aux cuisines rendre le panier et remercier les elfes, puis monta directement dans la Salle sur Demande, profitant de son temps libre : il préférait être absent longtemps plutôt qu'être absent souvent.

Il avait un souvenir très clair de la Salle, avant que le Feudeymon ne la ravage, il retrouva donc sans mal le diadème qu'il prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à une pièce protégée pour que la magie n'affecte pas le reste du château. Quand il les rouvrit, il était dans une immense salle vide dont les murs gris étaient recouverts de runes.

Déposant l'artefact sur le sol, il sortit la petite fiole de sa poche où le poison mortel s'agitait au gré de ses mouvements. Il la décapuchonna précautionneusement, mais quand il la plaça au-dessus du diadème, il sentit la magie noire s'activer furieusement. Il se jeta un sort de bouclier afin de se protéger au maximum, puis commença à verser du poison sur le Horcruxe qui grésilla un instant avant qu'une explosion éclate, déchirant la peau et tentant d'investir le corps de Harry. Il riposta sans tarder, repoussant la magie agressive et forçant le diadème à rester sur place tandis qu'il finissait de vider le venin, s'empêchant de reculer malgré les ondes le secouant.

Puis soudain l'horcruxe se brisa en deux et la magie se dissipa dans les airs.

Satisfait, Harry se redressa mais tituba, pris de vertiges. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes puis son équilibre se rétablit.

Après quelques sorts pour s'assurer que le Horcruxe avait été complètement détruit, il reprit les débris du diadème sans le toucher directement et demanda à la Salle de l'emmener quelque part où il pourrait jeter l'artefact. Une fois fait, il retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor où il resta un moment, inventant une histoire de recherche de nouveaux passages secrets.

Mais bien vite, les vertiges revinrent. Il pensa que la maladie n'était pas encore complètement passée et décida de se laver sommairement puis de se coucher.

Il n'atteignit pas la baignoire avant de perdre connaissance.

.


	8. Le maléfice et le fourchelang

_Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordinateur du week-end donc n'ai pas pu posté samedi._

_Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude :_

_._

Chapitre 8 : Le maléfice et le fourchelangue

.

Ron était inquiet.

Depuis quelques semaines, Harry se comportait bizarrement, il disparaissait la nuit, passait du temps à la bibliothèque à lire des livres sans que personne ne l'y oblige, et ne passait presque plus de temps avec lui et Hermione. Quand Ron essayait de lui en parler, Harry changeait de sujet, et il avait l'air si triste que Ron n'avait jamais le courage d'insister plus.

Il pensait pourtant qu'ils étaient devenus très amis, surtout depuis l'épisode du troll. Mais si ça avait été le cas, il lui aurait dit ce qu'il se passait. Ça l'attristait beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le faire comprendre à Harry.

\- Harry, ça va pas ? s'écria soudain Neville.

Ron releva la tête et rejoignit rapidement la salle de bain.

Harry était affalé sur le sol, les yeux clos et la respiration erratique. Neville appela encore son nom en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur son épaule mais la retira vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Ron en hésitant à entrer dans la salle de bain.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai eu... un genre de vision, quand je l'ai touché.

\- Une vision ?

\- Un homme qui tranchait la tête d'un serpent avec une épée.

Ça c'était bizarre, se dit Ron. Et inquiétant, puisque apparemment, c'était Harry qui avait provoqué ça. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que l'oreillon-goule pouvait avoir des effets secondaires comme faire avoir des illusions aux autres. C'était peut-être dangereux, ou contagieux. Il devrait peut-être aller chercher quelqu'un, comme l'infirmière ou...

\- Ron... appela faiblement Harry.

Et Ron n'hésita plus. Il entra dans la salle de bain, repoussant Neville pour prendre sa place, et prit les mains de Harry.

Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien et Ron croisa le regard fiévreux de Harry. Puis les visions foncèrent en lui comme une claque, il se vit affrontant le troll dans les toilettes des filles, assis sur une pièce d'échecs géant, en train d'assommer un adulte avec une pierre, affalé sur un plancher sale avec une jambe en sang, discutant et riant avec Hermione dans la salle commune, flottant inconscient au fond de l'eau, se battant dans une salle étrange contre des sorciers vêtus de noir, dormant profondément, souriant, criant, lançant des sorts, pleurant, courant... Et à chaque image, il semblait plus âgé, et il devait avoir plus de vingt ans dans la dernière vision où il dit « je t'aime, vieux » avec un air douloureux.

Ron revint à lui, à bout de souffle, alors que Harry se recroquevillait sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Il haleta quelques secondes, son regard trouble, puis Ron répondit à Neville qui était en train de paniquer :

\- Va chercher Hermione, lui demanda-t-il.

Et alors que Neville quittait la salle précipitamment, Ron tira ses manches pour recouvrir ses mains, puis saisit la taille de Harry pour le relever. Il le traîna maladroitement jusqu'à son lit où il le laissa tomber dessus.

\- Ron...

Il hésita, mais Harry semblait désemparé et sa main cherchait celle de Ron, mollement mais désespérément. Alors Ron inspira profondément puis lui saisit doucement la main pour le rassurer. Quand les visions le submergèrent, il s'empêcha de serrer la main de Harry trop fortement, il serra les dents et pria Hermione de se dépêcher. Ron finit par comprendre que ce qu'il voyait et entendait étaient des choses vues à travers les yeux de Harry, mais il ne pouvait ni en saisir le sens, ni la provenance.

Et enfin il entendit sa voix :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry sembla réagir à l'entente également car les images inclurent de plus en plus Hermione à ses côtés, et Ron vit à quel point ils étaient proches tous les trois. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'imagination de Harry, une vision du futur ou une réalité alternative, mais cette relation semblait particulièrement belle, bien qu'assez étrange de son point de vue.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et la voix de Hermione retentit à nouveau :

\- Ron ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit-il finalement. Il est malade et quand on le touche, il y a... des hallucinations. Mais je crois que ça lui fait du bien.

\- Du bien ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il a l'air de rechercher la chaleur.

Il était en train de se voir à 15 ou 16 ans en train de dormir au Terrier quand Hermione soupira, se pencha et posa une main sur celle de Harry, tout près de la sienne.

Et quelque chose d'étrange se passa, comme si un vent violent se levait soudainement dans le dortoir. Les visions cessèrent mais une quantité astronomique de magie se déversa soudain en Ron. Il écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé, et entendit Hermione hoqueter à ses côtés. Ron ferma les yeux, les cheveux de Hermione fouettant son visage et sa main s'agrippant plus fermement encore à celle de Harry.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la magie de son meilleur ami ne se calme finalement. Ron put alors reprendre son souffle et rouvrit les yeux, constatant que Harry avait perdu connaissance. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui jeta un regard perdu, et constata qu'ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir.

\- Je... J'ai vu quelque chose... Comme une vision du futur.

Ron, déglutissant, hocha la tête.

\- Harry doit être devin.

\- Non, Ron, je ne pense pas...

Il la fixa, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- Je me suis vue en train de faire un rituel, dans... des années, je suppose.

\- Un rituel de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'irai faire des recherches.

.

Quand Harry parvint à reprendre connaissance, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit (et pas à l'infirmerie s'il se fiait à l'odeur). Le contact doux d'une peau contre la sienne retint son attention. Il ouvrit les paupières et vit que Ron était allongé à ses côtés, son visage somnolent éclairé par la faible lumière du matin et sa main tenant fermement la sienne.

\- ... Ron ?

Son meilleur ami sursauta comiquement et regarda autour de lui d'un air hébété avant de poser son attention sur Harry.

\- Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- T'as eu un malaise dans la salle de bain et... Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et chercha dans sa mémoire, sa main libre allant instinctivement caresser sa cicatrice. Il n'avait que des flashs, flous et mélangés à des souvenirs plus lointain... Il avait dû délirer un peu.

\- Pas de grand-chose, non. Tu t'es occupé de moi ?

\- Oui, répondit Ron d'un air mal à l'aise. Hermione est allée te chercher de la Pimentine hier soir et je t'ai veillé cette nuit. Enfin, j'ai dû m'endormir une ou deux fois mais...

Une bouffée de reconnaissance envahit Harry et il lui dédia un sourire qui sembla embarrasser d'autant plus Ron, à son grand amusement.

\- Tu dois être épuisé, finit par dire Harry. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

\- Ouais, on commence par potions en plus, c'est une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller.

Il avait commencé à se lever quand Harry l'avait agrippé malgré lui. Il s'en voulut aussitôt : même s'il avait envie — besoin — que Ron reste à ses côtés, ils n'étaient pas physiquement proches à l'époque, alors il n'aurait pas dû le...

Ron souleva la couverture et se glissa à ses côtés, le poussant un peu pour avoir de la place.

Harry rougit, embarrassé pour une raison obscure car, même s'il était habitué à dormir avec Ron, ce n'était normalement pas le cas à cette époque-là. Pourtant, la chaleur nouvelle lui fit un bien fou et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

\- Merci, Ron.

Son meilleur ami grogna, tout aussi gêné que lui, et Harry n'insista pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait à nouveau à poings fermés.

Son sommeil fut profond et réparateur car à son réveil, au milieu de la journée, il était parfaitement en forme, contrairement à Ron qui ronflait encore, le tenant dans ses bras comme s'il était un ours en peluche.

Harry put alors réfléchir un peu plus à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ron semblait penser qu'il avait fait une rechute de son oreillon-goule, mais Harry n'en était pas persuadé : l'empreinte de la magie noire était encore visible, si on savait regarder. Il soupira. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait preuve de négligence et il se fustigea pour ça. Le contre-coup de la destruction du Horcruxe aurait pu avoir des conséquences beaucoup plus graves et sournoises qu'une poussée de fièvre pouvant être vaincue par de la Pimentine.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Comme souvent, certes, mais tout de même.

Se contorsionnant dans le lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Ron, Harry parvint à atteindre la table de nuit où il saisit ses lunettes et sa baguette, avec laquelle il se jeta un sort de diagnostic. La malédiction qui était en train de finir de se dissiper lui était inconnue, mais dans la mesure où elle n'était plus dangereuse, Harry estima que le plus dur était passé et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Il commençait à se mettre en position assise malgré les bras de Ron qui encerclait son torse quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Neville, Dean et Seamus. Harry leur fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit et ignora les regards des garçons sur leur position pour le moins inhabituelle.

\- Rogue était furieux, commenta Dean à voix basse. Il ne nous croyait pas quand on a dit que vous étiez malades, il a envoyé Rusard fouiller tout le château pour trouver quel règlement vous étiez en train d'enfreindre. Par contre, Binns n'a rien remarqué.

Harry haussa les épaules, se fichant un peu de ce que Rogue pouvait bien penser.

Ron soupira et grogna, gêné par le bruit. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et pianota sur les tâches de rousseur pour le détendre. La technique marcha, comme à chaque fois, et Harry se demanda s'il ne devrait pas rester l'après-midi au lit aussi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus sérieusement, Hermione entra dans le dortoir à son tour.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé, Harry ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va.

Venant s'asseoir sur le lit du côté de Harry, elle lui tendit une fiole.

\- C'est de la Pimentine.

Sans même penser à vérifier ses dires, la croyant sur parole, il avala la potion et plissa les yeux quand ses oreilles chauffèrent et se mirent à fumer. Cela réveilla Ron dans le même mouvement qui, embarrassé, retira son bras qui tenait toujours Harry en voyant Hermione et les autres garçons.

\- Il faut que vous veniez cet après-midi, on a un contrôle en métamorphose ! Et Rogue va vous causer des problèmes si vous ne vous montrez pas en cours.

\- On viendra, dit Ron en essayant d'avoir l'air à l'aise malgré la rougeur de ses joues et de ses oreilles.

\- T'es sûr d'avoir suffisamment dormi ? se moqua Seamus.

\- Oh ça va, hein...

Il grimaça un peu mais se tourna quand même vers Harry.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas mieux ?

\- Mais oui.

\- T'as pas, heu...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, faisant froncer les sourcils de Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas quoi ?

\- Non rien, c'est pas important...

Ron sortit du lit et retira la couette qu'il retourna pour l'aérer. Il fit alors lever Harry qui y alla précautionneusement, le temps de s'assurer qu'il gardait son équilibre malgré le vertige de la veille. Il alla ensuite se laver et se changer dans la salle de bain, histoire de se débarrasser de sa sueur.

Un moment, il avait eu envie de demander à Ron s'il ne s'était rien passé de bizarre (la magie noire pouvait se montrer tordue), mais vu le malaise de son meilleur ami, Harry n'avait pas osé sur le coup, et s'il le faisait maintenant, ça paraîtrait suspect.

Enfilant un uniforme propre, Harry soupira.

Une nouvelle chose à rayer de la liste

.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Harry se rendit régulièrement à la Chambre où il vidait peu à peu le surplus de magie de son corps. Il prenait garde à ne pas en perdre trop, mais suffisamment tout de même pour ne plus qu'il risque de refaire une crise d'oreillon-goule. Il le faisait tous les dimanches soirs pour limiter les risques d'attirer l'attention de ses amis qui se couchaient tôt pour la journée du lendemain.

Afin de passer le temps lorsque les autres travaillaient, puisqu'à part peut-être en histoire et en potions il avait largement le niveau et faisait en vingt minutes ce qu'il faisait autrefois en deux heures, il entretint une correspondance soutenue avec Sirius et Remus afin d'apprendre à les connaître, ou plutôt de connaître ceux qu'ils étaient en 1991.

En plus de cela, il avait commencé à échanger des lettres avec Grispec puis d'autres gobelins, histoire de se construire un réseau au sein de la banque sorcière. Ils ne parlaient jamais de la fortune de Harry mais des droits des êtres magiques ; c'est sûrement pour cela que Harry avait réussi à attirer leur attention. De plus, même chez les gobelins, son nom était connu et utile :

_« Votre nom et votre position au sein de la société sorcière vous amèneront un jour à jouer un rôle dans la politique du monde magique. Il vous serait bien entendu favorable de soutenir le droit des gobelins avec votre influence. »_

C'était exactement ce que Harry attendait.

Si cela lui serait « favorable », cela signifiait que les gobelins étaient prêts à fournir une compensation. De ce fait, la coupe sera bientôt à lui...

\- Harry ?

Il releva la tête pour voir Ron entrer dans le dortoir.

\- Oui ?

\- MacGonagall a mis la fiche dans la salle commune pour savoir qui reste au château pour les prochaines vacances. Tu as décidé quoi ?

\- Je rentre chez mes Moldus, mentit Harry. Tu vas pouvoir retourner chez ta famille, comme ça.

Ron haussa les épaules, venant s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- J'ai passé presque toute ma vie avec uniquement ma famille autour de moi, j'aime bien rester avec d'autres gens, maintenant que je le peux. Mais bon, j'ai pas envie de rester ici si tu n'es pas là...

\- Mais ta famille ne te manque pas ?

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de cela ensemble. Harry savait que Ron aimait ses parents, ses frères et sa soeur, mais il était très pudique à ce propos. Peut-être parce que Harry était orphelin, ou peut-être parce que Harry n'avait jamais osé poser des questions sur le sujet jusqu'à présent.

\- Un peu, avoua le rouquin. Mais je peux toujours envoyer des lettres, et puis j'ai trois de mes frères ici. Même si c'est pas les plus sympas. Et puis à la maison, il n'y a que mes parents et ma petite sœur, je m'ennuierai.

Harry réfléchit un peu puis se décida : il n'allait pas passer deux semaines à envahir le manoir Malfoy. Et puis, les Weasley lui manquaient, Molly et Arthur avaient été comme des parents, pour lui.

\- Si tu veux, je viendrais te voir avec le Magicobus.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Ron avec un air si heureux que Harry se sentit bêtement gêné.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. On pourra s'entraîner au Quidditch comme ça, je te prêterai mon balai.

Ron s'enthousiasma tant qu'il rejoignit le lit de Harry et se mit à lui parler de son dernier match, le qualifiant de meilleur attrapeur de tout Poudlard. Étant donné qu'il était plus expérimenté que les attrapeurs de septième année, Harry n'avait pas vraiment de mérite, néanmoins ça lui faisait tout de même plaisir que Ron lui dise cela. Après tout, c'était un de ses rares talents qu'il ne devait pas à la guerre.

Hermione les rejoignit au milieu de la conversation, certainement pour leur demander s'ils avaient fini leurs devoirs, mais remarquant l'enveloppe, elle demanda en s'asseyant aux côtés de Ron :

\- À qui écrivais-tu ? À Sirius ?

\- Non, à Gringotts. C'est très intéressant de leur parler, je le fais depuis un moment.

\- Aux gobelins ? s'étonna Ron avec une grimace de surprise.

\- Oui.

\- Mais ils sont pas du genre à mépriser les sorciers et à grogner en permanence ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

\- Si, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas grave, j'apprends plein de choses quand même.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda curieusement Hermione en se rapprochant, comme pour lire la lettre au-dessus de Ron.

\- Eh bien, réfléchit Harry. Comme le fait que les sorciers leur ont dérobé tous leurs droits au fur et à mesure des siècles, et que leurs actions manquaient généralement de légitimité.

\- Avec les révolutions gobelines qu'on étudie en histoire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Exactement. Par exemple, celle de 1612 était pour se révolter contre les sorciers qui leur avaient interdit le port de la baguette. Ce à quoi ils n'ont toujours pas le droit aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord... Mais toi, pourquoi tu en parles avec eux ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry.

\- Parce que je suis Harry Potter. Une fois majeur, j'aurais le pouvoir de leur rendre les droits qu'ils méritent.

Enfin, sauf s'il mourait avant, mais ça, il ne comptait pas le dire à ses meilleurs amis avant d'y être obligé. D'ailleurs, il avait encore moins envie d'avouer sa future mort que son passé de tueur...

\- Tu comptes te lancer dans la politique alors ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais devenir joueur de Quidditch, fit Ron d'un air déçu. Tu aurais pu devenir pro, tu sais ?

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit et les têtes de deux rouquins identiques apparurent.

\- Harry est là ? demanda l'un.

\- Il est là, confirma l'autre en le voyant.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir et fermèrent la porte derrière eux, un sourire malin aux lèvres. Harry, un peu inquiet par ces sourires qui n'auguraient rien de bon, se rapprocha instinctivement de Ron qui fronçait lui aussi les sourcils.

S'asseyant chacun d'un côté de Harry, repoussant Ron contre Hermione par la même occasion, les jumeaux reprirent :

\- Dis-nous, Harry...

\- Ces temps-ci...

\- Tu as tendance à disparaître !

\- Purement et simplement !

\- Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce phénomène ?

Harry paniqua un moment, se demandant si les jumeaux l'avaient espionné pour savoir ça, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un bout de parchemin jauni qui dépassait de la poche du jumeau à sa droite : la carte des Maraudeurs ! Qui n'indiquait ni la Salle sur Demande, ni la Chambre des Secrets. Alors si les jumeaux le surveillaient, ils avaient dû régulièrement le voir disparaître dans les toilettes des filles.

Pendant un instant, Harry pesa le pour et le contre, puis il prit finalement sa décision. Il estima que c'était l'occasion d'aborder le sujet.

\- La Chambre des Secrets n'est pas sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda George.

\- Comment tu connais la carte des Maraudeurs ? ajouta Fred.

Harry sourit, contrit.

\- Mon père et mon parrain font partie des créateurs de la carte, quant à la Chambre, c'est la pièce cachée de Salazar Serpentard. Je l'ai découverte il y a quelques mois, donc j'y vais pour m'occuper de son monstre, comme ça il aura moins envie de manger les élèves.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler du Fourchelang que Fred lui saisit les épaules, le regardant en face avec une lueur folle dans les yeux.

\- Ton père et ton parrain ?

\- Heu, oui, répondit Harry, surpris qu'il n'ait retenu que cela.

\- Qui ? demanda George avec un peu moins d'agressivité.

\- Cornedrue et Patmol.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Il faut absolument qu'on le dise à Lee !

Ils sortirent du dortoir comme deux tornades oranges. Resté seul avec ses meilleurs amis, Harry se tourna vers eux pour leur demander :

\- On est d'accord, la Chambre des Secrets était l'élément important de ma déclaration ?

\- Oui, confirma Hermione. D'ailleurs, je voudrais bien savoir comment tu as pu trouver une salle secrète de cette importance. D'après _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, de nombreux directeurs de l'école l'ont cherchée. Personne ne devrait pouvoir la trouver si ça n'a pas déjà été le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils pouvaient la trouver ou non, mais en tout cas ils n'auraient pas pu l'ouvrir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

\- Parce qu'il faut être Fourchelang pour ça.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es Fourchelang ?! s'exclama Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le rouquin se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Fourchelang ?

Elle plissa les lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle butait sur un sujet que les sorciers ayant grandi dans le monde magique voyaient comme une évidence. Avant qu'elle ne s'énerve, Harry décida d'intervenir pour lui expliquer :

\- Le Fourchelang est une capacité très rare qui permet à un sorcier de parler aux serpents.

\- C'est une technique de mage noir, Harry !

Harry observa Ron en silence durant quelques secondes. Il avait l'air inquiet pour lui, pas effrayé _par_ lui. Le Ron d'aujourd'hui ne savait encore rien de la magie noire...

\- Et si j'étais un mage noir, Ron ?

\- C'est pas possible, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Mais si je pratiquais la magie noire ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? intervint Hermione.

Harry déglutit, sa main fut agitée d'un tic et il força un sourire.

\- C'était une blague, désolé. Ce n'était pas très drôle...

Ils ne rirent pas alors Harry reprit son explication, parlant des pouvoirs qu'il avait hérité de Voldemort par sa cicatrice. Concentrés sur autre chose, leur inquiétude se changea en curiosité et Harry prit bien soin de ne plus ramener le sujet sur le tapis.

Les autres Gryffondor rentrèrent dans le dortoir, Hermione rejoignit le sien et chacun se coucha dans son lit.

Une fois bien isolé derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, torturé par le souvenir des regards de ses amis, Harry sanglota en silence, se sentant plus seul que jamais. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir fait le rituel, d'avoir dû laisser ses amis (les vrais) derrière lui, de se retrouver dans cet univers auquel il n'appartenait plus et où il n'avait plus sa place.

S'il était resté, il l'aurait peut-être battu, Voldemort ! Il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne quitte pas son époque et qu'il s'entraîne encore plus, jusqu'à parvenir au niveau de Voldemort, jusqu'à lui faire face de nouveau et vaincre encore ! Tant pis pour les morts, tant pis pour Cédric, Sirius, Fred et tous les autres. Ils n'avaient pas d'importance tant que Hermione et Ron étaient à ses côtés et le comprenaient, tant que leurs regards n'exprimaient aucune naïveté mais la même angoisse qui étreignait son cœur, tant qu'il s'endormait contre eux et se battait avec eux, et non pas tout seul dans un monde auquel il n'appartenait plus...

Finalement, la victoire n'était rien face à eux et Harry l'aurait échangée sans hésitation pour retourner à sa vraie époque, pour profiter d'une étreinte avec ses meilleurs amis.

Ou presque sans hésiter.

Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres alors qu'il essuyait ses joues humides contre l'oreiller.

Bien sûr que non, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il était l'Élu, c'était son devoir de détruire Voldemort, de le tuer et de l'empêcher définitivement de revenir à la vie, qu'importe les sacrifices qu'il devait faire. Et puis, il était cruel de penser ça de Ron et Hermione : qu'importe leurs changements, ils étaient toujours les mêmes au fond d'eux, et ils comptaient sur lui.

Alors, comme prévu, il allait le faire. Il allait vaincre, et ce n'était pas grave s'il devait le faire seul.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, Harry ne récita pas sa liste avant de s'endormir, et toute sa nuit fut ponctuée de souvenirs et de cauchemars...

.


	9. De la foret interdite aux vacances

Chapitre 9 : De la Forêt interdite aux vacances de Pâques

.

Harry était assis sur le Basilic, caché derrière la couronne rouge qui recouvrait sa tête, et regardait le ciel sombre entre les feuilles des arbres centenaires de la Forêt interdite qui défilaient autour de lui. Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, mais elles ne changeaient pas souvent de sujet : ses missions, ses amis, sa solitude.

Rien de très réjouissant, en somme. Pour tenter de repousser sa mélancolie, il préféra donc s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. C'était la première sortie du Basilic depuis sans doute des siècles. Ses sifflements excités et ses mouvements brusques lorsqu'il allait renifler un arbre ou fouiller un tas de terre poussaient Harry à le croire ravi de cette balade.

_\- Maître ?!_

_\- Oui ? _répondit Harry en lâchant les étoiles des yeux.

_\- Je peux aller chasser ?!_

Il regarda autour de lui et finit par reconnaître le coin : il n'était pas loin de la clairière des Sombrals, il devrait facilement retrouver son chemin.

_\- D'accord, tu pourras rentrer seul avant le lever du soleil ?_

_\- Oui !_

Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol.

_\- Alors vas-y, mais n'attaque pas les centaures ou les sorciers._

_\- Je préfère les araignées !_

Il bondit en avant sans attendre sa réponse. En voyant sa queue s'agiter joyeusement en disparaissant entre les arbres, Harry peinait à se souvenir de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait dû le combattre alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans et aucune connaissance magique suffisante pour affronter ce type monstre.

\- Hagrid va être dévasté si le Basilic mange Aragog...

Mais il n'allait pas rappeler le serpent pour autant. Après tout, il était leur ennemi naturel, manger des araingées était son comportement normal. Et puis il se faisait une telle joie d'aller chasser que cela le décevrait beaucoup si Harry l'en empêchait...

Il se détourna donc et alla rejoindre les Sombrals qui se reposaient tranquillement. Comme ces animaux n'avaient pas ou presque pas de prédateurs, ce coin était sûrement l'un des plus sûrs de la forêt. Il prit quelques temps pour les observer, se rappelant des moments passés avec Luna à donner des morceaux de viande crue aux poulains. C'était d'agréables souvenirs, doux et chaleureux. Pas des souvenirs qui faisaient mal, pour une fois. Cela le réconforta de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait encore penser au passé sans que cela lui fasse mal, comme lorsqu'il pensait à ses meilleurs amis, ou aux crimes qu'il avait commis.

Les sombrals, malgré leur sombre réputation, n'étaient que douceur, loyauté, tendresse. Cette partie de sa mémoire était comme Luna, elle ne demandait pas de profondes et tortueuses réflexions, elle était légère et tranquille. Elle l'apaisa.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes qu'il reprit son chemin : il devait rentrer maintenant s'il voulait avoir assez de sommeil pour la journée du lendemain.

Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas en-dehors de la clairière que le bruit des sabots frappant le sol retentit, de plus en plus fort. Il sortit sa baguette, anxieux, mais ce fut Firenze qui apparut soudain, se précipitant sur lui. Son air nerveux l'empêcha néanmoins de ranger sa baguette.

Le centaure s'arrêta à ses côtés sans le regarder, ses yeux d'un bleu translucide fouillant l'horizon alors qu'il prenait la parole :

\- Tu devrais fuir la forêt au plus vite, Harry Potter, tu es en danger ici !

Harry crispa aussitôt sa main sur sa baguette, craignant que Firenze lui annonce que Voldemort avait déjà trouvé le moyen de ressusciter trois ans en avance.

Mais le danger était ailleurs :

\- Le troupeau a voté ta mise à mort, quand ils ont su que tu étais avec le roi des Serpents. Ils veulent te tuer et ne vont pas tarder à partir à ta recherche.

Sans attendre un mot de plus, Harry commença aussitôt à courir vers la sortie de la forêt, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver face au troupeau en colère.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que laisser le Basilic se balader à l'air libre allait lui causer ce genre de problèmes !

En prévoyant cette sortie, il avait tout fait pour assurer sa discrétion face aux sorciers à coup de sortilèges, mais se contenter de cela avait été une erreur ! Les sorciers n'étaient pas les seuls dangers. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ?

\- Tes jambes sont trop courtes, fit Firenze en l'immobilisant. Monte sur mon dos.

\- Non, répondit Harry en essayant de le contourner pour reprendre sa course. Tu devrais plutôt retourner auprès de ton troupeau, tu vas avoir des problèmes s'ils savent que tu m'as prévenu.

\- Ils m'ont banni lorsque j'ai pris ta défense, répondit-il en lui pliant les jambes. C'est trop tard pour moi.

Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'accepter la main tendue. Une fois sur le dos de la créature, cela allait effectivement beaucoup plus vite et ils furent bientôt en vue du parc.

Hagrid les vit avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir de la forêt, et à grands renforts de cris et de mouvements de bras au bout desquels se balançaient une arbalète et une lampe, le demi-géant se plaça devant eux pour les arrêter, ce que Firenze fut contraint de faire malgré son désir de sortir au plus vite de la forêt.

\- Firenze, mais que fais-tu ?

\- Je mets Harry Potter à l'abri, Hagrid, répondit le centaure en se retournant pour surveiller leurs arrières.

En se tournant ainsi, il fit apparaître son dos sur lequel Harry était assis. Il se força à envoyer un sourire à Hagrid malgré sa nervosité.

\- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je... Je me suis disputé avec Bane.

Il n'aimait pas mentir à Hagrid, il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Hagrid était bien trop honnête et bon pour le mériter. Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

Hagrid tendit les bras vers lui et le souleva du dos de Firenze, le tenant contre lui en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie de la forêt. Harry, gêné d'être porté ainsi, ne dit rien et se laissa faire alors que Hagrid demandait :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry cherchait frénétiquement quoi répondre à cela quand le centaure, qui les suivait, déclara :

\- Tu peux lui dire, Harry Potter. Hagrid est une personne digne de confiance.

Après un instant d'indécision, Harry fini par hocher la tête. Il n'allait rien dire pour le voyage dans le temps, évidemment, mais il pouvait lui parler du Basilic sans le mettre en danger ni effrayer son ami. Le demi-géant aurait peut-être même des conseils à lui donner, lui qui aimait tant les animaux dangereux.

\- Pouvons-nous aller chez vous ?

Hagrid, en homme bon qu'il était, accepta aussitôt et ils furent bientôt tous trois face à une tasse (ou plutôt un seau) de thé et une assiette de biscuits plus durs que de la pierre que Harry, par habitude, ne toucha pas. Hagrid lui redemanda ce qu'il s'était passé et Harry se décida à parler.

Après quelques secondes où il rassembla ses idées, il entreprit de reprendre depuis le début :

\- Il y a cinquante ans, une fille est morte à Poudlard. On vous a accusé d'avoir élevé la bête qui l'a tuée, mais vous étiez innocent et votre animal aussi.

Hagrid ouvrit la bouche, choqué qu'il soit au courant, mais Harry reprit sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir :

\- Le vrai coupable était un Basilic dirigé par Tom Jedusor, et quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai décidé de m'en occuper, de le nourrir de temps en temps, pour qu'il n'attaque pas d'humains. Comme il fait plutôt bon maintenant, je l'ai emmené dans la forêt pour qu'il se balade, mais les centaures l'ont mal prit et...

\- Ils ont décidé de les mettre tous deux à mort, intervint Firenze. Mais l'animal ne craint rien, rassurez-vous.

\- Mais... Un Basilic ? Comment peux-tu le dresser ?

\- Je suis Fourchelang, il me prend pour l'héritier de Voldemort à cause de ma cicatrice alors il m'écoute... répondit Harry un peu nerveusement avant d'ajouter précipitamment : D'ailleurs, Dumbledore est au courant.

Hagrid hocha la tête de manière bourrue.

\- Je comprends. Et puis si Dumbledore le sait, alors tu ne risque rien, Harry. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas méchant, ton serpent. Il avait juste besoin d'un bon maître pour bien se comporter.

Harry retint un sourire désabusé. Il aurait dû se douter de cette réponse, Hagrid avait beau avoir été expulsé à cause du Basilic, son cœur était dénué de rancœur et d'envie de vengeance. Harry ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant et avoir un immense respect pour lui en ce moment.

\- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Hagrid.

Le demi-géant rougit et s'agita sur sa chaise.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons...

\- Je le pense vraiment ! Je suis content de vous en avoir parlé, et si vous voulez, je pourrais vous le présenter !

Après tout, il adorait ce genre d'animaux.

Et ça ne manqua pas, Hagrid se montra très enthousiaste à cette idée. Durant presque une heure, éclairés par la flambée de la cheminée, ils discutèrent du Basilic et d'Aragog.

Quand Hagrid découvrit que Firenze avait été banni, il lui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui après qu'ils aient escorté Harry au château, afin qu'il ne soit pas mis en danger en attendant qu'ils trouvent une solution plus durable à sa nouvelle situation.

Harry vérifia ensuite que le Basilic était bien rentré dans la Chambre, déversa un peu de sa magie dans les fondations de Poudlard puis remonta au dortoir où il profita des rares heures qui lui restaient avant le premier cours.

.

Les vacances de Pâques étaient enfin là, ils étaient dans le Poudlard Express, sur le chemin du retour.

Dans leur compartiment, Neville lisait un livre de botanique, Seamus et Dean jouaient aux cartes explosives (que Dean gagnait évidemment, puisque, même sans perdre, les cartes de Seamus explosaient _toujours_), Ron somnolait et Hermione grondait Harry pour qu'il lui explique sa technique de révision pour avoir d'aussi bons résultats en métamorphose, ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait déjà dix ans de pratique derrière lui.

C'est dans cette bonne ambiance que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur les élèves que Harry avait essayé d'éviter depuis son arrivée à cette époque.

\- Mais regardez-moi cette bande d'idiots ! se moqua Malfoy en jetant un regard goguenard à ses deux gorilles.

\- Va-t'en, Malfoy, répondit méchamment Ron qui s'était réveillé à l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Content de retourner dans ton trou, la belette ? Tu vas à nouveau devoir jeûner pendant deux semaines, pas étonnant que tu te goinfres dès que tu reviens à...

Il se tut et recula d'un pas, tout comme Crabbe et Goyle, alors que Ron et Neville écarquillaient les yeux, la bouche béante. Leurs regards se posèrent sur Harry qui fixait Malfoy tout en lâchant une infime partie de sa magie, très condensée dans l'espace limité du compartiment.

Calmement, il se mit debout, serrant la mâchoire pour ne rien dire, et avança jusqu'à la porte. Il regarda les Serpentard reculer précipitamment, Malfoy le dévisageait à la fois avec horreur et respect, mais Harry ne fit rien d'autre que saisir la porte pour la refermer.

\- Harry, dit Ron d'une voix étranglée. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Ça quoi ? demanda Hermione, interloquée par la scène qui venait de se passer devant elle.

\- Tu ne l'as pas senti ? s'exclama le rouquin en la dévisageant.

\- C'est juste un tour de passe-passe, répondit Harry. Ça ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à effrayer les gens en leur faisant croire que l'on possède une très grande magie.

Il se rassit mais comme Hermione continuait de le dévisager, il se décida à en dire plus :

\- C'est une technique de manipulation de la pression magique. En laissant sortir ma magie de cette façon, tous ceux qui n'ont que du sang sorcier sur plus de trois ou quatre générations se sont sentis oppressés. Ron et Neville ont dû le ressentir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, mais Seamus et Dean se regardèrent d'un air perdu et Hermione semblait troublée. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande où il avait appris à faire ça pour en faire de même, mais c'est une angoisse bien plus profonde qu'il avait réveillée en elle :

\- Pourquoi eux uniquement ?

Pendant longtemps, Hermione avait été hantée par cette interrogation, et la guerre avait aussi alourdi ses craintes que les idées anti-nés-Moldus soient fondées. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de réflexions pour qu'elle se rassure sur ce sujet.

Harry n'avait aucune envie d'appuyer ses doutes sur cela, mais il devait également être honnête :

\- Parce que certaines magies agissent différemment sur les sorciers selon leur sang, comme certaines magies agissent différemment selon l'âge. La technique change, mais le résultat peut être obtenu sur tout le monde.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il laissa à nouveau de la magie sortir en la modulant de telle sorte que seuls ceux ayant du sang moldu en quantité suffisante puissent la ressentir. Seamus écarquilla bêtement les yeux, Dean fit tomber ses cartes et Hermione sursauta.

\- Nous sommes différents des Sangs-Purs. Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous ne pouvons pas faire autant qu'eux.

Hermione lui sourit, reconnaissante, et Harry se rassit à côté d'elle. Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur et les Serpentard ne revinrent pas les ennuyer.

Une fois arrivés à Londres, Harry salua les Weasley et les Granger sur le quai de la gare.

\- Tes tuteurs ne sont pas là ? demanda Mrs Weasley alors que Ginny le fixait derrière les jambes de sa mère.

\- Non, je rentre tout seul, répondit Harry en gardant le visage impassible.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Il enlaça ses meilleurs amis tour à tour puis sortit de la gare en tirant sa valise, sur laquelle il avait calé la cage de Hedwige qui se lissait tranquillement les plumes. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il leva sa baguette dans les airs et quelques instants plus tard, un bruit d'explosion retentit. Le Magicobus apparut devant lui, laissant apparaître Stan Rocade qui se présenta avec un grand sourire. Harry paya son voyage et s'accrocha fermement avant d'indiquer sa destination :

\- Au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Au Chaudron Baveur, Ernie !

Et dans une explosion retentissante, le véhicule reprit sa route sans la moindre douceur. Il arriva très vite audit lieu et remercia Stan quand celui-ci lui descendit sa valise et sa chouette.

Il se dirigea ensuite à l'intérieur du bâtiment où un silence religieux s'installa dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur. Puis une dizaine de sorciers et sorcières se leva pour le saluer en lui serrant la main ou simplement en lui touchant le bras ou l'épaule. Il en reconnut quelques-uns qu'il appela par leur nom, provoquant une vague d'hystérie à chaque fois.

Au bout d'un tumultueux parcours, il finit par atteindre le bar où il demanda une chambre pour la première semaine des vacances, avec dans l'idée de prolonger son séjour s'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait dans les temps.

Tom, le vieil aubergiste édenté et ridé, lui tendit les clefs.

\- La chambre 14, au fond du couloir. C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon établissement, Harry Potter.

Après avoir déposé ses valises aux pieds du lit et ouvert la cage de sa chouette pour qu'elle aille chasser, Harry décida de redescendre au bar pour discuter un peu avec tout le monde. Il n'était pas question de prendre du bon temps, mais d'avoir une image plus « humaine » qu'héroïque au sein de la population. Et peut-être même se faire quelques alliés !

Il obtint encore mieux : le plus grand talent de la communauté magique, les rumeurs.

Notant mentalement toutes les informations pouvant lui être utiles, il conversa plaisamment avec de nombreux sorciers et sorcières et se fit même offrir le dîner par l'un d'entre eux.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il salua chaleureusement chaque personne avec qui il avait parlé puis se retira dans sa chambre. Il enfila alors sa cape d'invisibilité et parvint à atteindre la cour arrière sans se faire remarquer par personne. Il ouvrit alors le passage et s'engouffra dans le Chemin de Traverse.

La nuit, la rue commerciale perdait toute sa féerie et ressemblait un peu plus à ce dont Harry avait été habitué en temps de guerre : obscurité, devantures closes et silence oppressant. Du moins, il aurait été oppressant si Harry n'avait pas été habitué à agir dans cette ambiance.

C'est donc sûr de lui que Harry marcha jusqu'à Gringotts qu'il dépassa pour pénétrer l'allée des Embrumes.

Il savait parfaitement où aller, ayant visité la boutique quelquefois avant que son tenancier ne soit kidnappé par les Mangemorts. Il parvint donc sans mal à la vitrine sobre qu'il cherchait. Il poussa alors la porte et pénétra dans le magasin, étonnamment propre par rapport au reste du quartier. Il était rempli de boîtes plus ou moins grosses, de toutes formes et de tous styles avec presque systématiquement des cadenas ou sceaux pour les garder clos. Aucun article à vendre n'était en vue.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme, fit une voix alors que Harry refermait la porte en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité.

L'homme était apparu silencieusement dans sa boutique, un lourd manteau gris pesait sur ses maigres épaules et un bandeau noir dissimulait ses yeux aveugles, noué à l'arrière de son crâne chauve. Harry ne connaissait pas son nom (personne ne le connaissait), il passa donc les salutations pour entrer directement dans le vif du sujet :

\- Je suis un élève de premier cycle mais j'ai besoin d'utiliser ma magie en-dehors de Poudlard.

Il avait énoncé ses besoins, à présent il allait devoir contenter l'aveugle. Il n'était jamais question d'argent avec lui, ce qui rendait chaque achat incertain. La première fois, Hermione et lui avaient été envoyés tuer un troll, par exemple. Certaines fois, cela avait été plus simple, mais d'autres fois, le tribut avait été bien plus lourd et dangereux, Neville avait failli y laisser sa vie... Harry craignait d'entendre son prix mais fut vite rassuré :

\- Donne-moi deux informations capitales.

Harry réfléchit un court instant, pesa l'idée de lui faire part de ragots qu'il avait entendus dans la journée avant de renoncer : il craignait sa réaction si l'aveugle ne considérait pas les informations comme capitales.

\- Voldemort n'est pas encore mort, et Harry Potter est le seul qui aura la possibilité de le tuer définitivement.

L'aveugle garda le silence quelques instants, immobile, puis sortit une baguette magique de sa manche qu'il agita dans les airs, faisant apparaître une petite boîte en ivoire. Il l'ouvrit et un anneau de cuir flotta jusqu'à Harry.

\- Glisse-le autour de ta baguette et personne ne saura ce que tu feras avec.

Harry prit l'anneau, remercia l'homme et enfila à nouveau sa cape avant de sortir du magasin. Quand il entra au Chaudron Baveur, le bar était aussi agité que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté et personne ne le remarqua. Il monta dans sa chambre où il s'enferma tranquillement avant de retirer sa cape.

Il observa un moment l'anneau avant de le fourrer dans sa poche sans plus s'y attarder. Il se déshabilla ensuite puis se coucha, récitant sagement sa liste avant de fermer les yeux.

Demain, il s'infiltrerait au manoir Malfoy.


	10. Manoir Malfoy et Terrier

Chapitre 10 : Le manoir Malfoy et les vacances chez les Weasley

Le manoir Malfoy, bien que grandiose, était loin d'être l'habitation la plus sécurisée de Grande Bretagne. Oh, évidemment, s'il avait essayé de passer par le portail et l'allée principale, un bon nombre de maléfices l'auraient, au mieux, condamné à vie à Ste Mangouste. Mais il n'était pas question pour Harry de passer par là.

C'est pourquoi il rampait présentement sous la faille du bouclier encadrant le domaine.

C'était en exploitant cette faille qu'ils avaient fait exploser les protections en 1999, mais aujourd'hui, pas question de destruction : il devait agir avec discrétion s'il voulait réussir sa mission. Il avait amené sa cape d'invisibilité et avait prévu un sort d'illusion pour camoufler son identité en cas d'imprévu.

Une fois la barrière passée, il se redressa et courut jusqu'à l'arrière du manoir pour trouver la terrasse tape-à-l'œil dans laquelle les Malfoy devaient sûrement recevoir leurs invités. Un simple Alohomora lui ouvrit la porte de verre et il entra en silence. De grandes plantes exotiques remplissaient une partie de l'espace, entourant une table basse et quelques fauteuils d'allure confortable que Harry contourna pour atteindre la porte suivante. Il fut alors dans un couloir que la lune n'éclairait que peu. Harry ne lança pas de Lumos pour autant, se fiant à ses souvenirs et aux contours des murs qu'il entrapercevait pour atteindre le Grand Salon du manoir.

Il prit le soin de lancer un sort de détection pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur avant de s'y glisser sans un bruit.

Il n'avait pas le moindre bon souvenir de cette salle. Ils y avaient été amenés de force, Hermione y avait été torturée, Bellatrix avait poignardé Dobby, et après qu'il ait conquis le manoir, c'est également là qu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Seamus.

Mais il n'était pas là pour se remémorer le passé. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée de la chambre secrète sur laquelle il pointa sa baguette, commençant à invoquer à voix basse. Au bout de très longues minutes où il craignit de voir apparaître à tout instant un elfe ou un Malfoy, la porte se déverrouilla enfin et apparut à ses yeux. Sans perdre de temps, il se glissa à l'intérieur pour inspecter les lieux.

Il l'avait toujours connue en tant que cellule, mais comme prévu, ce n'était pas le cas avant le retour de Voldemort. En deuxième année, quand ils avaient infiltré la salle commune de Serpentard en cherchant l'héritier, Malfoy avait dit que son père cachait des objets précieux et dangereux dans une chambre secrète sous son Salon, Harry s'en rappelait bien parce que Ron avait été ravi de le répéter à son père. La chambre en question était remplie d'étagères bien ordonnées, où chaque objet était mis en valeur. Il pouvait se permettre de les exposer autant ici après tout : à moins de savoir exactement où se cachait la chambre et avoir l'autorisation de pratiquer des contres-sorts de magie noire, le ministère n'avait aucune chance d'arriver ici.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Après quelques pas, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : le journal. Encadré de dorures et de velours, mis sur un socle d'argent et tenu vertical par une sculpture de serpent en marbre blanc, le pauvre journal d'écolier faisait triste mine de par sa banalité.

Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'analyse avant de grimacer : il y avait sur le livre plus de sorts de protection que sur le reste du manoir. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir se débarrasser de tous, il aurait plus vite fait d'attendre le chaudron de Ginny que de les enlever un par un.

Passant d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveux, Harry cherchait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas enlever le journal, mais le détruire ici ne semblait pas plus prudent : avec tous les objets de magie noire autour, il risquait une réaction en chaîne qui lui ferait à coup sûr perdre la vie avant d'avoir pu s'occuper de la bague et du médaillon. Il regardait autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile pour le sortir de cette impasse, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur exactement ce qu'il cherchait : un bloqueur de magie !

C'était inespéré ! se réjouit Harry en s'approchant plus près. Cela se présentait sous la forme d'un vieux gant gris, légèrement rongé par les Doxys, sur le dos duquel une rune compliquée avait été brodée en fil de Murlap. Il ne pensait vraiment pas en voir un ici un jour.

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas si étonnant qu'une famille comme les Malfoy ait un pareil objet. Bon, il semblait plus vieux que celui dont Neville avait hérité de sa famille, mais toujours fonctionnel.

Sachant pertinemment qu'aucun bouclier ne le protégeait puisque c'était justement pour les contrer que le bloqueur avait été créé, Harry se saisit de l'artefact pour le glisser sur sa main gauche. Il se retourna ensuite vers le journal en approchant sa main, décidé à en finir, quand il vit qu'il était retenu à une bonne dizaine de centimètres par une protection invisible résistant apparemment au pouvoir du bloqueur.

Harry jura, sans être très surpris pour autant : il aurait été complètement sot de laisser le journal vulnérable face au bloqueur, ce serait comme mettre la clef à côté du coffre-fort.

Il détourna les yeux et c'est ainsi qu'il croisa un regard aussi vert que le sien.

\- Dobby ! s'exclama-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'elfe de maison écarquilla les yeux.

\- Harry Potter connaît le nom de Dobby !

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Harry en s'éloignant du journal.

\- Le maître a ordonné à Dobby de surveiller la Chambre et de le prévenir si quelqu'un volait un objet, Monsieur. Je dois le prévenir !

Dobby semblait déchiré à l'idée d'agir contre Harry, mais ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct de sa famille. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour prendre sa décision. Il saisit l'objet qui avait l'air le plus cher et le moins protégé, histoire que Malfoy ne le soupçonne pas d'être venu pour le journal, et déclara :

\- Alors va le prévenir. Et si tu veux un conseil d'ami, tu devrais rester près de ton maître durant les prochaines minutes.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre et traversa rapidement le Grand Salon pour pénétrer dans le long couloir qui menait à la sortie. Devant lui, il distingua l'immense porte donnant sur l'extérieur, encadrée par une statue de paon d'un côté et d'un portemanteau de l'autre. Il s'y précipita, mais bien avant de l'atteindre, un sort s'écrasa sur le sol à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

Le sort d'illusion bien en place sur son apparence, il fit volte-face pour voir Lucius Malfoy, vêtu d'une robe de chambre verte et les cheveux décoiffés, brandir sa baguette de l'autre côté du couloir, collé de près par Dobby.

Harry plissa les yeux en voyant l'elfe puis agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, le portemanteau et tout ce qu'il soutenait se détacha du sol et passa près de Harry pour foncer droit sur le Sang-Pur. Celui-ci repoussa l'objet d'un sort et frappa du revers de la main une écharpe qui s'en était détachée.

Un sourire terriblement satisfait éclaira le visage de Harry quand il vit l'elfe de maison attraper le vêtement au vol.

\- Le maître a donné un vêtement à Dobby...

Malfoy s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés fixant Harry, comme s'il n'osait pas se retourner vers son elfe de maison qui continua :

\- Le maître a repoussé l'écharpe et Dobby l'a rattrapée ! Dobby est libre !

Malfoy fit volte-face vers lui mais Dobby transplana aux côtés de Harry avant de se faire frapper par le Sang-Pur. Il attrapa alors la robe de Harry et l'emporta avec lui dans un craquement sonore.

Ils atterrirent au milieu de l'allée des Embrumes et Harry éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'avait peut-être pas récupéré le journal, mais voir l'arrogant Sang-Pur avoir une expression si éberluée avait tout de même valu le détour !

Quant au journal, ce n'était pas si grave : il pourrait toujours s'en occuper l'année prochaine.

\- Harry Potter a libéré Dobby... gémit l'elfe qui froissait la robe noire de Harry entre ses doigts. Harry Potter a fait exprès parce qu'il connaissait Dobby.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Harry en se calmant. Je te connais et tu étais mon ami, même si tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir.

\- Est-ce qu'on a effacé les souvenirs de Dobby ? s'inquiéta-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux en forme de balle de tennis.

Harry jeta négligemment l'objet de son vol sur le sol et revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité pour sortir de la rue malfamée. L'elfe le suivait de près, le visage tourné vers Harry comme s'il continuait de le voir.

\- Non, répondit finalement Harry à voix basse. Tu ne t'en souviens pas parce que, pour toi, ça n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Oooh, s'exclama Dobby en secouant énergiquement ses oreilles. Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, monsieur ! Et Dobby est très flatté d'être l'ami d'un sorcier puissant et généreux !

Il finit sa phrase en se mouchant dans sa taie d'oreiller tant il était ému avant d'enfiler l'écharpe de Malfoy autour de son cou.

Harry n'aurait sûrement pas dû, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir libéré l'elfe de maison. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se pardonner pour ce qui lui était arrivé avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Dobby était mort dans ses bras, comment aurait-il pu ne pas tout faire pour se faire pardonner et lui offrir la vie qu'il méritait ?

\- Mais maintenant que Dobby est libre, que pourrait-il faire ?

Pénétrant dans l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, Harry répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

\- Dobby aime...

Harry l'observa froncer ses fins sourcils pour se concentrer. Ils avaient dépassé le magasin de Quidditch quand l'elfe secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Dobby ne sait pas, Dobby ne connaît pas bien les choses agréables.

\- Alors tu devrais prendre le temps de les découvrir, maintenant que tu es libre. Attends, tiens, lui dit-il en glissant quelques Gallions en-dehors de sa cape d'invisibilité. Tu pourras t'acheter des vêtements propres, ce sera déjà un bon début.

\- Harry Potter a donné de l'argent à Dobby ! s'exclama-t-il en contemplant le contenu de sa main d'un air halluciné. Et Dobby a toujours rêvé d'avoir des vêtements, il lave sa taie tous les jours, mais il aimerait bien avoir de vrais vêtements. Harry Potter est si gentil !

\- C'est pour te remercier. Si tu ne m'avais pas sorti du manoir, j'aurais été fichu.

Harry faillit tomber quand Dobby lui saisit brutalement les jambes et ne comprit qu'après coup que Dobby l'enlaçait quand il l'entendit sangloter. Mal à l'aise, Harry lui dit « allons, allons » jusqu'à ce que Dobby se calme suffisamment pour le lâcher.

\- En échange, ne dis jamais que c'est moi qui ai cambriolé Malfoy.

\- Dobby promet !

C'est avec un sourire ravi, même s'il n'avait pas pu remplir sa mission première, qu'il décida de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur pour le reste de la semaine.

.

Harry revenait de Gringotts où il avait pu rencontrer en personne les gobelins avec qui il conversait régulièrement quand une voix bien connue tonna :

\- Harry ! Tu ne devais pas être chez tes Moldus pendant les vacances ?

Accoudé au bar du pub, Hagrid lui fit un large signe du bras, comme si Harry avait risqué de ne pas le remarquer sans cela, alors qu'il dépassait tout le monde de deux bonnes têtes, même assis. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à côté, cherchant rapidement une excuse à lui fournir :

\- En fait, mon oncle et ma tante n'ont pas voulu que je rentre avant l'été, mais comme je ne m'étais pas inscrit sur la liste des élèves restant à Poudlard, j'ai décidé de venir ici. Vous m'aviez dit une fois qu'ils avaient des chambres. Je reste au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à vendredi et après j'irais chez Ron.

En fait, il n'était absolument pas sûr que Hagrid le lui ait dit, mais comme il était un habitué du pub, il l'avait sûrement sous-entendu au cours d'une conversation. Ou du moins, il aurait _pu_ le faire, ce qui suffisait.

\- Ah, ces Moldus ! J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser là-bas, mais Dumbledore maintient que c'est pour ta protection.

\- Pourquoi Harry Potter aurait-il besoin de protection, voyons ? demanda le sorcier qui avait payé le repas de Harry la veille.

\- À cause de Tu-Sais-Qui bien sûr, grogna Hagrid en attrapant brutalement sa chope. Si tu penses qu'il n'essaiera pas de se venger quand il reviendra...

\- Oh, encore ces histoires... marmonna une sorcière derrière eux.

\- Hagrid, intervint Tom en saisissant sa chope vide pour la remplir à nouveau. Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ça dans mon bar, j'apprécierais. On sait tous ce que tu en penses, mais ça fait plaisir à personne de se rappeler de ce temps-là.

Hagrid grogna et accepta sa chope sans rien ajouter de plus tandis que Harry, un peu gêné d'avoir assisté à ce genre de dispute, restait bien immobile sur sa chaise.

Il était bien content que personne ne l'ait pris à parti, il était trop tôt à ses yeux pour affirmer ce qu'il savait aux yeux de tous. Heureusement, ils changèrent ensuite de sujet, parlant un peu de Poudlard avec Hagrid. Le demi-géant finit par s'excuser et annonça qu'il devait retourner au château mais qu'il reviendrait le voir.

Harry passa le reste de la semaine au Chaudron, comme prévu. Il passait la majorité de son temps dans l'un des petits salons du pub, comme celui où le Ministre l'avait emmené en 1993 après qu'il eût fait gonfler la tante Marge et s'était enfui de chez les Dursley.

Peu de gens étaient au courant, à part les habitués du pub, mais Harry avait aussi reçu la visite de sorciers et sorcières inconnus. Parfois, ils venaient juste parler, parfois ils lui proposaient de l'aide pour ses devoirs... Mais d'autres fois, la raison de leur venue était plus sombre : ils venaient pour lui raconter des choses.

\- Je suis née-Moldue, lui avait expliqué une vieille femme un jour. Des Mangemorts étaient sur le point de me tuer et de tuer ma famille quand tu as détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils se sont tordus de douleur à cause de leur marque sur le bras et j'ai pu m'enfuir avec mon mari et mes enfants. Ce jour-là, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie.

Harry n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose avec les gens qui avaient connu la première guerre, encore moins si ouvertement. Cette sorcière n'était pas comme Dumbledore ou Mrs Weasley, elle ne lui cachait pas la vérité sous prétexte de son âge, même quand la vérité est sombre ou cruelle, et Harry était prêt à tout entendre.

Comme cette vieille sorcière, d'autres personnes étaient venues se confesser et Harry avait tout écouté, avait même parfois réconforté, et leur avait fait à tous une promesse : la prochaine fois que Voldemort émergerait, Harry le tuerait définitivement.

Il n'avait que onze ans, mais pour eux cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Car il était le Survivant.

Aux yeux de ces sorciers, il était déjà l'Élu sans même connaître l'existence de la prophétie. Voilà des alliés qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de convaincre si le Ministère tentait à nouveau de le discréditer.

Le vendredi venu, Harry envoya Hedwige à Ron pour lui annoncer son arrivée imminente, puis il finit de boucler ses affaires, cachant le bloqueur de magie au fond de son sac. Quand il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, tout le monde vint lui dire au revoir puis il put payer Tom qui lui fit son fameux sourire édenté.

\- Reviens ici à l'occasion.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Après un dernier tour de table, Harry parvint à sortir du pub et leva sa baguette pour attirer le Magicobus. Il mit plusieurs heures avant d'arriver devant chez Ron, le véhicule faisant de nombreux arrêts avant celui du Terrier. Pourtant, il n'avait pas accepté pour autant de manger sur place : il aurait sûrement tout vomi. Ce fut donc le ventre gargouillant qu'il s'engagea sur le chemin caillouteux menant au Terrier tandis que le bus repartait dans un « bang » sonore.

Ron, qui s'apprêtait à dégnomer le jardin, se précipita vers lui pour lui prendre son sac.

\- Salut Harry, ça va ?

\- Ça va ! Tu t'en sors avec tes devoirs ?

\- M'en parle pas, c'est la première fois qu'on en a autant d'un coup et j'ai oublié mon livre de sortilèges à Poudlard. Je suis complètement en retard !

\- J'ai fini les miens, je t'aiderai si tu veux.

Ron lui envoya un regard horrifié et Harry se dépêcha de se justifier avant que Ron ne le prenne pour une Hermione bis :

\- Je ne les ai pas fait seuls ! Plein de sorciers au Chaudron Baveur m'ont aidé à les faire.

Il expliqua le même mensonge qu'il avait donné à Hagrid et Ron insulta copieusement ses Moldus.

\- Ron ! Ton vocabulaire !

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la maison et, bien entendu, la mère de Ron avait tout entendu. Heureusement, comme pour sauver Ron d'une réprimande, le ventre de Harry se manifesta bruyamment.

\- Harry, tu as l'air affamé ! Et tu es maigre comme un clou, va donc t'asseoir à table, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

Il échangea un sourire avec son meilleur ami puis obéit à Mrs Weasley tandis que Ron commençait à lui raconter sa première semaine.

\- ... et pour une fois que les jumeaux ne sont pas là, c'est beaucoup plus calme. Il y a bien Percy, mais il travaille presque toute la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, alors c'est tranquille.

Ils discutèrent un peu et, quand le repas fut prêt, Mrs Weasley renvoya Ron dégnomer le jardin le temps que Harry mange. Une fois assurée que son dernier fils lui avait bien obéi, elle sortit de la cuisine pour aller prévenir Percy de son arrivée.

Il en était presque au dessert quand Percy arriva, habillé très simplement et n'ayant même pas pris son insigne de préfet-en-chef, ayant probablement peur de le tacher. Harry se rappela seulement ensuite qu'à cette époque, Percy n'était pas encore préfet-en-chef.

Il salua poliment Harry et celui-ci lui répondit :

\- Bonjour, Percy. Tes vacances se passent bien ?

\- Ça peut aller, mais tu sais, être préfet demande beaucoup de travail et d'efforts au cours de l'année. Je dois donc profiter des vacances pour prendre de l'avance dans les études.

\- Je comprends. D'ailleurs, je me demandais quelque chose...

Percy s'assit aussitôt à côté de Harry en le regardant attentivement.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aimait encore plus que faire preuve d'autorité, c'était bien de répondre aux questions. Alors Harry demanda :

\- Je sais qu'il faut d'excellents résultats aux BUSES et aux ASPIC pour entrer au Ministère, mais pourquoi être préfet et vouloir devenir préfet-en-chef ?

Percy, étrangement, rougit un peu.

\- Eh bien... est-ce que tu connais mon frère Bill ?

\- Ron m'en a déjà parlé, répondit Harry sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- À son époque, il était préfet de Gryffondor et préfet-en-chef ! C'est un poste prestigieux à Poudlard et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui.

\- Vous étiez proches ?

\- Très. Avec la naissance des jumeaux, maman était très occupée et n'avait plus trop le temps pour s'occuper de nous. Alors Bill a un peu pris sa place auprès de Charlie et moi. Il m'a appris à lire, à écrire et à compter... C'est vraiment quelqu'un de doué, alors je veux le rendre fier.

Harry sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Percy parler ainsi avec lui.

Après la mort de Fred, quand ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher, Percy était froid et calculateur, il était le porte-parole de l'Ordre et savait mieux que quiconque comment manipuler les gens... Mais il avait complètement cessé de parler du passé, même avec ses proches. C'est pourquoi cela faisait vraiment plaisir à Harry de le voir ainsi, et il ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner en disant :

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, ton grand frère !

Les oreilles de Percy virèrent au rouge puis il balbutia qu'il devait aller au jardin pour aider Ron avant de s'y précipiter sous le regard amusé de Harry.

Mrs Weasley revint alors et Harry discuta un peu avec elle avant de rejoindre les deux frères à son tour, pour les aider dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que, au coucher du soleil, Arthur Weasley pénètre dans sa propriété en poussant un joyeux :

\- Bonjour les Weasley !

Sortant du jardin, les trois garçons lui rendirent son salut et Mr Weasley serra énergiquement la main de Harry. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison où, une fois qu'il eut embrassé sa femme, il s'exclama :

\- Merveilleuse journée, aujourd'hui ! Je dirais même que c'est la journée la plus merveilleuse de l'année !

\- Que s'est-il passé, Arthur ? demanda Mrs Weasley d'une voix plus inquiète que curieuse.

\- Malfoy s'est ridiculisé au Ministère ! Il a libéré son elfe de maison par mégarde et a monté toute une histoire abracadabrante sur un cambrioleur qui l'aurait forcé à donner un vêtement à l'elfe. Bien sûr, rien n'a été volé. Vous auriez vu sa tête quand l'elfe a affirmé que Malfoy lui avait lancé une écharpe devant les yeux, alors que tout le Magenmagot écoutait !

Il rit de bon cœur et Harry échangea un sourire avec Ron.

\- Il s'est complètement discrédité, même le Ministre de la Magie était embarrassé pour lui ! Si avec ça, il continue de le manipuler pour...

\- Arthur ! le coupa Mrs Weasley en jetant un regard aux enfants.

\- Heu oui, hm... Et vous, votre journée ?

Après avoir brièvement répondu, ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur, surtout Mr Weasley qui pouffait de temps en temps en repensant à sa journée. Quand Mrs Weasley ne leur prêta plus trop d'attention, Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Malfoy fera moins le fier à la rentrée. C'est très dur d'avoir un elfe, même quand on est riche. Il doit avoir honte de l'avoir perdu si bêtement.

Harry passa une merveilleuse semaine chez les Weasley. Il se rapprocha de Percy, discuta beaucoup avec Arthur et passa de fabuleuses heures à ne rien faire avec Ron, installés dans le jardin ou près de l'étang. Il reçut même une visite de Dobby, heureusement discrète, où celui-ci lui annonça qu'il allait faire le tour du monde pour essayer d'avoir des vêtements venant de tous les pays, en travaillant sur place pour se les acheter.

Mais la visite qu'il préféra fut celle de Sirius et Remus (que Harry dut faire semblant de rencontrer pour la première fois). Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi dans le jardin des Weasley à discuter tous les trois, chacun racontant des anecdotes sur leur vie à Poudlard sans jamais s'éloigner du sujet, de crainte de parler des autres souvenirs qui, autant pour les adultes que pour Harry, n'étaient pas joyeux.

\- La maison n'est pas encore entièrement prête, lui expliqua Sirius, mais les pièces à vivre ont été nettoyées et débarrassées de tout ce qui était trop dangereux. Je pense que d'ici juin, on pourra s'y installer définitivement, et tu pourras nous rejoindre.

Harry avait hoché la tête, les yeux plus brillants que jamais en pensant au fait qu'il allait _enfin_ vivre chez son parrain.

\- Est-ce que tes tuteurs l'ont bien pris ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

Il faillit répondre que les Dursley seront _ravis _de se débarrasser de lui... quand il se rendit compte d'une chose : il avait complètement oublié de les prévenir !

Remus n'en fut pas ravi et il décida qu'ils iraient tous deux directement chez les Dursley avec Harry, à la fin de l'année, afin de récupérer les affaires du garçon. Ils durent aussi lui faire promettre de leur envoyer un courrier leur expliquant la situation avant cette date, ce que Harry se jura de faire au plus vite.

Finalement, les vacances se terminèrent et il fut temps de retourner à Poudlard.

.


	11. Mettre fin

Chapitre 11 : Mettre fin

.

Après son retour des vacances chez les Weasley et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Harry visita régulièrement son Basilic (que Hagrid avait rencontré et que Ron avait même accepté de nourrir une fois, quand Harry lui avait rappelé que les araignées en avaient peur) qui se baladait seul dans la Forêt interdite, avec les mêmes interdiction que la dernière fois.

Firenze vivait toujours chez Hagrid depuis son bannissement. Il l'aidait dans son travail de garde-chasse tant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'enfoncer profondément dans la forêt. Dumbledore lui avait construit sa propre maison, conforme aux besoins du centaure, et celui-ci recevait régulièrement des visites d'élèves curieux d'en savoir plus sur lui et sur son espèce en général.

Harry, par contre, n'avait pas vraiment osé aller lui parler. Il se sentait coupable de son bannissement, et puis il n'aurait pas vraiment su quoi lui dire dans tous les cas, surtout que les centaures étaient toujours très en colère contre lui vu qu'il « troublait » les astres et qu'il envoyait toujours son Basilic chasser en forêt.

L'année se rapprochait ainsi de la fin lorsque, une semaine avant les examens, Harry fut convoqué chez le professeur Quirell.

Depuis leur confrontation, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal s'était tenu à carreau, tenant ses cours sans jamais lever les yeux sur ses élèves, remplaçant son agaçant bégaiement par un ton monocorde, qui se précipitait lorsqu'il avait le malheur de passer près de Harry. Il n'avait jamais reparlé à Harry, encore moins de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Mais ce jour-là, d'une voix tremblante, il lui annonça vouloir démissionner.

\- Grâce à la possession, j'aurais pu rester plus d'une année, mais désormais ce n'est plus le cas. Je préfère quitter ce poste de moi-même plutôt que la malédiction ne m'y force.

Harry essaya de le convaincre de rester à Poudlard, par exemple en demandant à Dumbledore de changer la matière qu'il avait à enseigner, mais rapidement il se rendit compte que la malédiction n'était pas le seul problème de l'homme.

\- Je n'en peux plus, craqua Quirell en lui coupant pour la première fois la parole, à bout de nerfs. Cela devient insupportable de rester à Poudlard ! Ne penses-tu pas que je culpabilise de m'être laissé manipuler ? Ne penses-tu pas que je le fais suffisamment sans en plus avoir besoin de vous voir, Dumbledore et toi, en permanence autour de moi ?

Harry avait cligné des yeux, surpris par cette réplique et la force que le professeur y avait mis. Il n'imaginait pas que sa présence était si douloureuse pour lui.

\- Je voulais du pouvoir et je m'en suis mordu les doigts ! J'ai juré de ne plus retourner du côté des ténèbres en échange de ma dette de vie, de ne jamais me retourner contre toi, que faut-il de plus pour me repentir ?

Harry n'avait rien su dire de plus et avait continué à le fixer sans répondre.

Face à ce mur, le professeur avait fondu en larmes.

\- Je donnerai tous les secrets de Voldemort en échange, cria-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Toutes les faiblesses que j'ai découvertes lors de la possession, toute son histoire !

Et avant que Harry ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Quirell se mit à parler, à dire tout ce qu'il savait, tremblant et pleurant comme un enfant maltraité face à Harry qui, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, n'avait jamais voulu mettre son professeur dans cet état-là. Il ne le coupa pas pour autant, sa pitié pour l'homme n'était rien face à son désir de victoire, il écouta donc avec attention chaque aveu et chaque information qui, même si Quirell n'en était sûrement pas conscient, étaient toutes d'une importance capitale.

Au bout de longues minutes, Quirrell n'avait plus rien à dire. Il attendait, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules, comme s'il attendait sa sentence.

\- Très bien, concéda Harry. Tu pourras démissionner.

Sur ces mots, il s'était détourné et était sorti de la salle sans rien ajouter de plus, pour ne pas que le professeur voie à quel point Harry avait été chamboulé et secoué par ce qu'il avait appris. Ni à quel point Harry se sentait mal de voir que les ressemblances entre lui et son plus grand ennemi n'étaient que plus profondes à chaque fois qu'il découvrait quelque chose sur le mage noir.

Chaque mot prononcé par Quirell faisait écho au monstre Harry, celui qui avait perdu la bataille de Poudlard et qui voulait gagner la guerre, qui méprisait la vie de ses ennemis, qui pouvait torturer, tuer, détruire et brûler ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Ce Harry qui avait de moins en moins de différences avec son ennemi...

Il devait se rappeler qu'il n'était pas Voldemort. Il devait se rappeler du pouvoir que Voldemort ignore.

Il ne devait pas céder à la folie.

.

Les examens ne posèrent pas de difficulté à Harry, ses résultats frôlant la perfection de Hermione dans la plupart des matières. Il fut ensuite temps de quitter l'école et, pour Harry, d'emménager dans sa nouvelle maison.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva devant le 4 Privet Drive, accompagné par Sirius vêtu d'un costume trois-pièces moldu.

Ce fut Vernon qui ouvrit la porte. Il plissa les yeux en observant Sirius de haut en bas, jeta un regard mauvais à la moto que Hagrid avait rendue à Sirius et qui était garée devant la maison. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'observation, il les invita à entrer.

Pétunia et Dudley les attendaient dans le salon. En voyant leur tenue, Harry se dit qu'ils avaient dû chercher à impressionner son parrain : la tante Pétunia était dans sa robe de soie rose qui faisait ressortir son grand cou et ses épaules pointues, tandis que Dudley était dans sa tenue du dimanche qui moulait son gros corps. Malgré leurs efforts, Sirius, dans son élégant costume, était de loin le plus impressionnant.

Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Harry et observa les trois Moldus se mettre sur les fauteuils en face, Dudley s'asseyant sur ses mains qui serraient son postérieur, comme s'il craignait de voir une queue de cochon y apparaître de nouveau. Harry se rappelait qu'il avait eu le même comportement en quatrième année, quand les Weasley étaient venus le chercher pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Mais même pour des Moldus, Sirius avait l'air plus raisonnable que Hagrid et Arthur, ce qui rendit la famille de Harry presque polie.

\- Alors comme ça vous voulez récupérer le garçon ? commença finalement Vernon en rompant le silence.

\- Effectivement. Comme Pétunia le sait puisqu'elle était au mariage de sa sœur, j'étais un ami proche de James, c'est pourquoi, il y a quelques mois, j'ai entrepris des démarches afin de récupérer la garde de Harry.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? demanda l'oncle Vernon en fusillant Harry du regard, comme s'il avait passé dix ans avec eux plutôt qu'avec un sorcier _exprès_ pour les ennuyer.

Harry se demanda un instant si Sirius allait inventer un mensonge pour ne pas les effrayer, mais son parrain n'avait pas les mêmes préoccupations :

\- J'étais en prison à cause d'une erreur judiciaire, avoua-t-il en regardant calmement Vernon dans les yeux avant de reprendre avec un sourire froid : Mais même si j'étais vraiment coupable d'un crime atroce, j'imagine que cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour vous empêcher de vous débarrasser de Harry.

Harry lui avait parlé du comportement des Moldus à plusieurs reprises, de son enfance et de la négligence qu'il avait subie jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard.

Sirius leur fit un sourire charmant et Vernon commença à devenir violet. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'explose, la tante Pétunia prit la parole en se levant. Elle demanda à Harry de la suivre pour ranger ses affaires pendant que les hommes discutaient.

Dudley en profita pour s'enfuir à l'étage et Harry, surpris, suivit sa tante jusqu'au placard.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre des initiatives devant son mari, mais il fut encore plus surprenant de la voir s'asseoir sur le petit lit de Harry et lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Plus troublé que jamais, Harry obéit et la fixa dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Le jour où nous t'avons trouvé devant la porte, commença-t-elle, il y avait une lettre dans ta couverture. C'était un message de Dumbledore qui expliquait ce qui était arrivé à ma sœur et son mari, mais aussi la raison pour laquelle il t'avait placé chez nous plutôt que chez des... des gens comme toi.

Clignant des yeux, Harry chercha à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, et surtout _pourquoi _elle lui disait cela, mais elle reprit la parole en le regardant en face, coupant ses pensées :

\- À cause de Lily, cette maison te protège.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle recommença à parler très rapidement :

\- Non pas que je veuille te garder ici, mais je ne suis pas convaincue que cet _homme _soit vraiment...

\- Nous étions au courant pour la protection, la coupa Harry. Dumbledore nous a prévenus et la maison de Sirius est très bien protégée. Alors il n'y a pas lieu de... hm... s'inquiéter.

À ces mots, Pétunia se leva d'un bond. Elle semblait très gênée mais sa voix était glaciale quand elle lui ordonna de se dépêcher de ranger ses affaires avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Harry s'exécuta donc sans traîner, se demandant s'il venait bien de vivre cette conversation surréaliste avec la femme qui l'avait maltraité toute son enfance.

Une fois toutes ses affaires rangées dans sa malle, même ses petits soldats de plomb, il regarda une dernière fois son placard sans vraiment se sentir très concerné par ce qu'il allait abandonner, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Non, il l'avait effectivement fait depuis longtemps, il avait quitté le placard pour vivre dans la plus petite chambre de la maison, puis l'avait quittée pour vivre dans la chambre de Ron au Terrier, puis l'avait quittée pour vivre dans une tente qu'ils avaient quittée pour un dortoir au QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix...

Oui, ce placard lui semblait tellement loin qu'il avait du mal à sentir la moindre nostalgie en voyant cet endroit.

Son petit corps de onze ans, presque douze, protesta quand il tira sa malle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais renonça à l'amener jusqu'à la moto, où de toute manière elle ne passerait pas. Il faudrait demander à Sirius de la réduire.

C'est là qu'il vit Dudley, les mains toujours sur ses fesses, le regarder depuis le haut des escaliers, de crainte de croiser Sirius. Quand il vit qu'il avait été repéré, il prit la parole avec une hésitation inhabituelle :

\- Alors tu t'en vas définitivement ?

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir autrement, Harry hocha la tête.

\- Bon... tant mieux.

Harry jeta un regard sur la porte du salon où son oncle et son parrain discutaient toujours, moins calmement néanmoins, puis tourna la tête vers l'escalier. Dudley le fixait toujours alors il en fit de même, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser son cousin à un moment pareil.

Sirius apparut alors et pointa sa baguette sur la malle de Harry. Dudley couina de peur et disparut, mais la malle ne fit que diminuer de taille en s'allégeant. Harry la saisit alors et ils rejoignirent la moto sur laquelle ils s'installèrent, enfilant leurs casques.

Harry regarda une dernière fois la maison qu'il avait habitée durant de trop nombreuses années, le jardin qu'il avait lui-même entretenu et les fenêtres qu'il avait maintes fois lavées. Le rideau de la salle à manger s'agita, Harry devina que Pétunia les avait surveillés depuis son poste d'observation habituel, comme elle l'avait fait toute sa vie pour espionner le voisinage en quête de ragots et de bizarreries à critiquer auprès de son mari.

Il n'avait dit au revoir à personne, mais ne parvint pas à s'en attrister.

La moto démarra, il s'accrocha fermement à la taille de son parrain et ils s'éloignèrent du quartier résidentiel où Harry avait vécu bien des années désagréables.

Et où il espérait ne jamais plus remettre les pieds.

.


	12. Square Grimmaurd

_Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tenais à remercier quelques review anonymes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un ou des messages ces derniers temps :** Drou, adenoide, Tim** et **Guest.** Un grand merci aussi à **Lucky Devil** pour ses corrections et ses remarques :)  
_

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde_

_Sekai._

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Square Grimmaurd

.

La maison des Black était comme dans ses souvenirs : sombre et glauque. Elle était encore remplie d'objets puant la magie noire, le tableau de la mère de Sirius hurlait toujours quand on la réveillait et les têtes des anciens elfes de la famille n'avaient pas changé de place sur les murs du hall.

Mais elle avait été dépoussiérée et quand Remus l'accueillit avec un sourire serein, Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer sensiblement.

Il devina que le temps qu'il vivrait ici avant sa mort serait certainement très agréable.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda le loup-garou en les précédant dans la cuisine

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry était si heureux de quitter la famille qui l'a élevé pour aller habiter chez deux vieux célibataires.

\- Tiens, Harry.

Harry accepta la tasse de chocolat chaud que Remus venait de préparer et lui demanda :

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas rester habiter ici avec nous ?

Le loup-garou eut soudain l'air malade, comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose de déplacé. Les épaules crispées, il se força à sourire et lui répondit :

\- Eh bien, Sirius me l'avait proposé, mais si cela te pose un problème alors...

Comprenant que ses paroles avaient été mal interprétées, Harry réagit aussitôt en s'exclamant :

\- Oh non, je suis très heureux que tu sois ici ! Vraiment, ça... Ça me fait plaisir.

Remus eut l'air soulagé et Sirius lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

\- Et c'est ainsi que les trois hommes et garçon emménagèrent dans la vieille et sale maison des Black !

\- Elle n'est pas si sale que ça, répliqua Harry en se rappelant de l'état dans lequel elle était en cinquième année.

\- C'est parce qu'on l'a beaucoup nettoyée ces derniers mois, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Harry, soupira Remus. Nous avons trouvé des choses que je pensais disparues depuis des siècles.

\- Et il aurait mieux valu. D'ailleurs, as-tu réussi à te débarrasser des Doxys ?

\- Oui, mais s'ils ont eu le temps de pondre, il faudra attendre l'éclosion pour être sûrs qu'il n'y en a plus.

Harry sourit face à l'ambiance bon enfant et finit tranquillement son chocolat sous le regard bienveillant de Remus et heureux de Sirius. Ce dernier finit par décréter :

\- Bon eh bien, le chocolat c'est bien bon, mais il nous faudrait quelque chose de solide dans le ventre. Passons donc à table. Kreattur !

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'elfe s'exécuta, faisant apparaître deux grands plats fumants et trois couverts sur la table.

\- Merci, Kreattur, dit Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le remercier, lui dit Sirius en commençant à le servir. Cet elfe est désagréable, il ne t'en sera même pas reconnaissant.

\- Si tu le traitais plus gentiment, je suis sûr qu'il serait moins désagréable, répliqua Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Même les elfes de maison méritent le respect.

Sirius le regarda, interloqué, mais Harry ne baissa pas les yeux. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être méprisé malgré son travail, les Dursley s'étaient toujours comportés comme cela avec lui. Et puis, il connaissait l'histoire de Kreattur et ce qu'il devait ressentir avec la mort de Regulus. C'était difficile dans ces conditions de mépriser l'elfe.

\- Harry a peut-être raison, Patmol, dit Remus. Tu devrais essayer d'être correct avec Kreattur, tu n'as rien à perdre.

Reprenant son service, Sirius marmonna qu'il essaierait à l'avenir.

Il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant boudeur à ce moment-là que Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler derrière sa main.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Harry découvrait la relation entre Sirius et Remus sous un nouvel angle. Ils semblaient se soutenir l'un l'autre et, si des expressions de nervosité n'avaient pas trahi Sirius à chaque instant de silence, Harry aurait pu douter que le bel homme sûr de lui avait passé dix ans de sa vie à Azkaban.

À la fin du repas, Remus l'aida à ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Ils parlèrent un peu, puis Harry annonça qu'il se coucherait tôt car il était fatigué. Remus et Sirius lui souhaitèrent alors bonne nuit et Remus alla même jusqu'à le border (geste hautement perturbant pour ses vingt-et-un ans) mais il fit mine de rien, malgré ses joues rougissantes.

Harry récita ensuite sa liste et dormit quelques heures. Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était bien entamée et la maison endormie.

Il descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea rapidement vers la petite porte où, il le savait, se trouvaient les quartiers de l'elfe. Après une brève inspiration pour se donner du courage, il toqua à la porte et appela Kreattur à voix basse.

Un craquement retentit et l'elfe apparut devant lui. Harry devina qu'il n'avait pas ouvert pour lui dissimuler ce qu'il avait caché dans sa chambre.

\- Harry Potter veut quelque chose ? grogna-t-il d'une voix méchante.

Il baissa ensuite la tête en commençant à marmonner des insultes. Mais sans se démonter, Harry lui sourit poliment et lui tendit une des fioles qu'il avait préparées avant de partir de Poudlard. L'elfe le regarda d'un air méfiant sans la prendre, alors Harry dut se résigner à lui donner de plus amples explications.

\- C'est du venin de Basilic. Fais attention à ne pas t'en verser sur les doigts.

\- Pourquoi du... ?

\- Pour le médaillon de Serpentard. Ton ancien maître t'avait demandé de le détruire, n'est-ce pas ? Avec cela, tu devrais y arriver.

L'elfe était figé et ne semblait plus savoir comment réagir.

\- Harry Potter est au courant de la demande de maître Regulus, murmura-t-il sur un ton que Harry ne sut comment interpréter.

Il décida donc d'être sincère et de lui fournir, une partie au moins, de la vérité :

\- Comme ton ancien maître, je cherche à détruire tous les objets que Voldemort a ensorcelés afin de garantir son immortalité.

\- Il y en a d'autres ? s'horrifia Kreattur.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et l'elfe sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même. Devant son manque de réaction, Harry décida d'insister :

\- Tu devrais aller chercher le médaillon de Serpentard. Il est temps d'exécuter l'ordre de ton maître.

L'elfe obéit aussitôt et Harry en profita pour plonger la cuisine dans le silence afin de ne pas réveiller les deux hommes à l'étage au cas où, comme la première fois, le médaillon ait une réaction impressionnante et bruyante. Kreattur réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, l'objet entre les mains. Il tremblait un peu et ses longs doigts serraient le médaillon nerveusement. Sa magie noire ne s'était pas encore réveillée pour se défendre, mais Harry savait que cela n'allait pas durer.

\- Il va chercher à se protéger, le prévint-il. Mais n'écoute pas ce qu'il dira, tu dois verser la potion entièrement pour être sûr de le détruire.

Il lui donna ensuite la fiole et le laissa accomplir de lui-même le vœu de R.A.B.

Ce fut violent et long. Il y eu des hurlements de la mère de Sirius, des insultes de Regulus Black et même une courte apparition d'un homme que Harry supposa être le père de Sirius. Chacun tenta de faire reculer Kreattur, de le faire abandonner, et ils faillirent réussir... Mais l'elfe tint bon et finit par vider la fiole avant de se recroqueviller sur le sol, inerte.

Harry pensait que Kreattur se serait puni pour avoir résisté aux ordre de ses faux maîtres, mais l'elfe ne semblait ressentir que le soulagement de la mission accomplie.

N'ayant pas le courage de lui dire quelques mots de réconfort ou de félicitation, Harry se contenta de réparer les dégâts dans la cuisine et de dissimuler sous un glamour la trace noirâtre que le venin avait créée sur le carrelage. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre pour finir sa nuit.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, et sourit froidement, satisfait d'avoir une chose en moins sur sa liste.

Des sept Horcruxes, dont un n'avait pas été créé, il ne lui en restait plus que trois qu'il n'avait pas encore sous la main pour y mettre fin.

\- Tes dernières heures se rapprochent, Voldemort.

Et quand il en aurait fini avec eux, il s'occuperait du mage noir lui-même... Et pourrait mettre fin à l'existence du monstre qu'il était lui-même devenu.

.

Vivre avec son parrain et Remus était comme un rêve pour Harry.

Après le deuil de Sirius qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait, après l'assassinat de Remus et Tonks qui avait mené Harry à son premier véritable meurtre, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui à dormir, manger et discuter dans la même maison qu'eux, comme si la réalité se fondait dans ses espoirs fantasmés d'adolescent perdu...

Mais Harry ne se sentait plus comme tel depuis longtemps, et ce qu'il ressentait le plus en ce moment, c'était cette crainte irrationnelle de savoir qu'il devrait vivre une seconde fois la douleur démesurée de les perdre, et c'était insupportable.

Alors, presque malgré lui, Harry gardait ses distances, tentait de ne pas s'attacher à eux plus que de raison... Mais tous ses efforts dans ce sens semblaient vains. Parce que Sirius était libre et que Remus semblait heureux, que Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu et que la Grande-Bretagne était pour l'instant en paix.

\- Remus ! cria soudain Sirius en débarquant de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le four ?

Installé sur le canapé aux côtés de Harry, _La Gazette_ dans les mains, le loup-garou lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

\- C'est un gâteau au chocolat. L'anniversaire de Harry s'approche, alors je m'entraîne... se justifia Remus.

\- Ça fait trois jours que tu en cuisines sans exception. J'ai l'impression que la maison entière sent le chocolat maintenant !

\- Ça change de l'odeur de moisi qu'il y avait avant, argumenta tranquillement Remus. Et puis comme ça tu sentiras bon pour le gala de ce soir.

Harry releva la tête de son livre d'enchantements à ces mots.

\- De quel gala vous parlez ?

Sirius soupira et se laissa gracieusement tomber sur le canapé à son tour, appuyant sa nuque contre le dossier d'un air fatigué.

\- C'est vrai que tu étais encore couché quand j'ai reçu l'invitation, ce matin... C'est un gala de Sang-Pur. C'est déjà le troisième depuis que j'ai été libéré, ils m'attendront au tournant si je n'y vais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment. Sirius avait été innocenté par le Ministère, que voulaient-ils de plus ? Venant de sorciers incapables de penser par eux-même et ne se fiant qu'à ce que prétend _La Gazette du sorcier_, il s'était attendu à ce que les déclarations officielles suffisent à le laisser définitivement tranquille.

Mais quand Sirius répondit, Harry comprit qu'il était loin d'avoir saisi le fonctionnement des Sangs-Purs.

\- Ils se fichent de savoir si j'étais coupable ou non. Plus de la moitié ont dû faire pire que ce dont on m'a accusé, après tout. Mais ils ne se sont pas fait prendre alors que moi, si. Aller à Azkaban, c'est être faible à leurs yeux, et la faiblesse n'est pas facilement pardonnée chez eux.

Il soupira et Harry vit Remus lui jeter un coup d'œil encourageant.

\- Sirius doit prouver que malgré ces dix ans passés en prison, il reste un Sang-Pur important et essentiel à leur société.

\- Donc je dois mettre des robes sorcières et faire des sourires avenants aux autres invités pendant toute la soirée, lâcha Sirius d'un air maussade en tirant sur le col de sa veste moldue. Pour faire simple, ils me respecteront et j'aurais le droit d'aimer les nés-Moldus tant que je me comporte en parfait petit Sang-Pur.

Sirius soupira encore, plus fort cette fois-ci. Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux en allant rejoindre la cuisine et l'Animagus chien se laissa faire d'un air fatigué.

Harry regarda Remus disparaître et remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup de souvenirs avec Remus autour du chocolat. Il se demanda s'il n'y était pas accro ou quelque chose comme ça. Il lui semblait pourtant que le chocolat était mauvais pour les chiens. Était-ce aussi le cas pour les loups ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'il en mangeait autant pour, d'une certaine façon, punir ou affaiblir sa partie lupine ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas entendu Kreattur et sursauta quand l'elfe posa un plateau couvert de viennoiseries sorcières sur les genoux.

\- Harry Potter devrait manger ceci en attendant l'heure du dîner, monsieur.

Et sans attendre de remerciements, il disparut à nouveau.

Harry, mal à l'aise, coula un regard vers Sirius qui le dévisageait avec une surprise non dissimulée. Depuis la destruction du médaillon deux jours plus tôt. Kreattur se comportait de façon très attentionnée avec lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi en présence de Sirius et Harry s'inquiétait un peu de sa réaction.

\- Eh bien Harry, Kreattur a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer...

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela, mais n'eut finalement pas besoin de le faire puisque Remus, qui revenait de la cuisine les mains vides, le fit à sa place :

\- Il semblerait que Harry avait raison. Cela paie d'être aimable avec lui.

Harry lui sourit en réponse et Remus ajouta :

\- Il m'a d'ailleurs informé que tu as reçu des lettres, Harry. Elles sont dans ta chambre.

Il hocha la tête et se leva aussitôt pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Après avoir manqué de se bloquer une jambe dans une marche récalcitrante probablement maudite, il parvint à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit. Elle n'était pas encore décorée et semblait plutôt vide, d'autant plus qu'elle était grande, autant que le dortoir de Gryffondor, alors qu'il y dormait seul. Harry y était pourtant à l'aise et s'y sentait bien.

D'un regard, il parcourut les lieux jusqu'à voir les trois lettres qui étaient posées sur son lit.

La première, de Ron, l'informait que Ginny attendait avec impatience sa lettre pour Poudlard et que Percy lui avait demandé des nouvelles de lui (ce qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre). Il lui demandait également s'ils pourraient passer une semaine ou deux ensemble, chez lui ou chez Sirius. Ravi de cette opportunité, Harry se promit de demander la permission dès que possible, puisqu'il avait onze ans, presque douze, et que ses tuteurs se préoccupaient de lui, il n'avait pas encore le droit de décider seul de ce genre de choses.

La seconde lettre venait de Hermione qui lui racontait ses vacances et lui demandait ce qu'il voudrait pour son anniversaire. Elle lui faisait également part de la proposition de Ron mais ne pourrait pas venir car ses parents et elle étaient en vacances en France jusqu'en août.

La dernière venait de Gringotts et lui proposait de rentabiliser ses vacances en finalisant leurs accords pour l'avenir. Sautant sur l'occasion pour parler de ce qu'il demanderait bientôt en échange (à savoir la coupe de Poufsouffle dans le coffre de Lestrange), il accepta la proposition et leur demanda leurs disponibilités pour un rendez-vous.

Il venait juste de confier la lettre à Hedwige quand Kreattur apparut pour lui annoncer que le repas était prêt.

\- Très bien, je descends tout de suite.

\- Harry Potter, monsieur ? le coupa l'elfe d'une voix hésitante. Kreattur aurait voulu savoir si...

Surpris par le ton qu'il employait, Harry se tourna vers l'elfe de maison.

\- Kreattur aurait voulu savoir si Harry Potter savait quels étaient les autres objets que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a infiltrés, monsieur.

Harry était plutôt interloqué par la formulation ; il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un employer le terme « infiltrer » pour parler des Horcruxes, mais cela lui parut plutôt approprié. Il répondit :

\- Oui, il y en a encore quatre.

L'elfe agita la tête, comme s'il n'en revenait pas que Voldemort ait fait ça. Il dit :

\- Kreattur veut aider ! Kreattur ne veut pas s'arrêter à la demande de maître Regulus ! Si le maître avait su, il aurait demandé à Kreattur de s'occuper de tous les autres, monsieur ! Kreattur le sait, il connaissait bien son maître !

Harry sourit, heureux de ce nouvel allié.

\- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais m'aider...

Kreattur hocha vivement la tête en lui assurant qu'il ferait tout ce que Harry lui demanderait pour détruire les quatre objets.

\- Il y a une maison, à Little Hangleton, qui appartenait à la famille de Voldemort et où il a caché un autre de ces objets. Trouve-moi cette maison.

Et Kreattur hocha sombrement la tête.

Les choses avançaient, se dit Harry en rejoignant la cuisine où les deux adultes étaient déjà attablés. Sirius avait déjà commencé à manger mais Remus l'attendait encore. Harry s'assit à la place qui était devenue sienne à présent et entama son repas en même temps que le loup-garou. Entre deux bouchées, Sirius lui demanda s'il avait reçu de bonnes nouvelles pour être resté si longtemps en haut.

\- Ron m'a proposé de passer une semaine ensemble, répondit Harry. Je crois qu'il aurait bien envie de découvrir la maison. On pourrait l'inviter ici, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Harry savait que la maison était à Sirius, néanmoins il avait très vite repéré que la majorité du temps, celui-ci s'appuyait sur l'avis de Remus avant de prendre la moindre décision. C'est pourquoi il avait choisi de requérir leur autorisation à tous les deux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit son parrain. La maison est toujours en mauvais état et il n'y a que trois chambres de sûres...

\- Justement, fit Harry sans se démonter, Ron pourrait nous aider à faire le ménage, et si on invite aussi sa famille, je peux te dire que sa mère a vraiment des dons dans ce genre de sortilèges. Et puis on peut toujours métamorphoser un lit dans ma chambre, il y a de la place après tout.

\- Je ne pense pas que la mère de ton ami sera d'accord, s'entêta Sirius en reposant ses couverts. Après tout j'ai passé dix ans à Azkaban, il est normal que je sois considéré comme dangereux et...

\- Tu as été innocenté, le coupa Remus. Et les Weasley sont des gens compréhensifs, ils se sont très bien comportés avec toi la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, mais de là à laisser la garde de l'un de ses enfants à un ancien prisonnier et à un loup-garou...

Ils se pétrifièrent tous les deux et Harry leva les yeux de son assiette, surpris par ce silence horrifié. Sirius avait les yeux écarquillés, une main posée sur sa bouche avec un air d'enfant pris en faute, alors que Remus avait fermé les paupières d'un air douloureux, comme si on venait de lui annoncer sa mort prochaine.

\- Je, Harry... bégaya Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ce que je viens de dire, commença Sirius en se levant à moitié. En fait, ce n'est...

\- C'est bon, intervint Remus. Il a le droit de connaître la vérité.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler au moment même où Harry comprit l'origine du malaise : il ne connaissait pas la condition de Remus à onze ans, et le peu de temps passé avec lui depuis sa « rencontre » n'avait jamais été durant la période de pleine lune. Il n'aurait donc pas dû être au courant.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou qui m'a contaminé. Depuis, je me transforme en loup incontrôlable à chaque nuit de pleine lune. Mais maintenant, je prends une potion pour rester maître de moi-même à ce moment-là et je ne suis plus vraiment dangereux, d'autant plus en présence de Sirius. Nous prenons des précautions pour que tu sois en sécurité ici.

\- D'accord, répondit Harry qui était incapable de trouver la réaction qu'il aurait normalement dû avoir.

C'est vrai après tout, quand il l'avait découvert, Remus était en train de se transformer puis les avait attaqués ! Il ne pouvait pas réagir comme cette fois-là alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis dans la cuisine devant leurs assiettes à peine entamées.

\- Je... Le reste du mois, je suis parfaitement inoffensif.

Harry, misérablement, hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas de préjugés sur les loups-garous.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa et Harry se maudit de ne pas être capable de mimer la surprise. Sirius semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir parlé de cela et Remus paraissait toujours attendre sa réaction, alors Harry se força à parler en disant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

\- En tout cas, ton gâteau sent très bon...

.


	13. Héritages de Serpentard

Chapitre 13 : Héritages de Serpentard

.

Kreattur ne tarda pas à trouver les informations que Harry lui avait demandées, et quelques jours après leur conversation, Harry transplana à Little Hangleton.

Harry ajusta l'anneau de cuir sur sa baguette et s'engagea sur le chemin sinueux, peu entretenu et envahi par les broussailles, menant à la maison des Gaunt.

Kreattur s'était arrangé pour que Remus dorme profondément pour les deux heures à venir et Sirius était à son gala pour la soirée. Normalement il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils découvrent que Harry avait quitté la maison et il serait rentré avant que quiconque se rende compte de son absence.

Harry sentit les protections qui entouraient la demeure bien avant de les atteindre. La puissance des ensorcellements lui hérissaient les poils sur sa nuque et faisait désagréablement frissonner sa peau.

Le premier sort était un repousse-sorcier basique que Harry ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à briser.

Le second fut une tout autre paire de manches. C'était un sort d'affaiblissement que Harry connaissait pour l'avoir souvent utilisé afin de fatiguer les Mangemorts durant les combats. Sur une longue durée, il pouvait conduire à la mort, mais Harry se débarrassait toujours d'eux avant d'en arriver là. Il dut déployer toutes ses connaissances en magie noire pour parvenir à rompre le sort, ce qui le laissa à bout de souffle, un genou à terre et la vue trouble.

S'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, Harry prit le temps de reconstituer ses forces avant de se redresser pour faire face à la protection suivante.

Il crut un instant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus car quels que soit les sorts qu'il lançait devant lui, il ne détectait plus que la puissante malédiction calcinante posée sur le Horcruxe.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il baissa le regard qu'il vit les traces fines qui échappaient magiquement à la poussière et aux cailloux, formant un ensemble de courbes représentant un immense serpent faisant certainement le tour de la maison pour défendre toute intrusion. Malgré lui, Harry lâcha un petit rire impressionné. Dumbledore devait réellement maîtriser les plus hautes sphères de la magie blanche pour être parvenu à sa débarrasser de cet enchantement. Des sphères dont même Harry ne connaissait rien.

Heureusement pour lui, à la place, il avait eu un cadeau de Voldemort qui lui évitait bien des soucis.

\- Laisse moi passer, dit-il en Fourchelang.

Et les ondulations dans la poussière s'animèrent pour ouvrir un passage jusqu'à la porte. C'est à ce moment là que la méfiance de Harry grimpa d'un coup.

C'était beaucoup trop facile.

Enfin, un sorcier lambda n'aurait pas pu ne serait-ce que briser la première protection, mais Voldemort ne préparait pas ses protections pour les sorciers lambda. Harry se rappelait sans mal de tous les obstacles affrontés dans la grotte pour récupérer le médaillon, et surtout, la notion que Voldemort n'oubliait jamais : pour avancer, il fallait un sacrifice.

Harry avait perdu Dumbledore pour le (faux) médaillon et la bague. Il avait faillit perdre Ron pour le véritable médaillon, ses deux meilleurs amis pour la coupe, idem avec Ginny pour le journal... Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre.

Il observa plus attentivement les environs et remarqua que le serpent gravé au sol avait la tête tout près de ses pieds, ses yeux vides tournés vers lui, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Comme il venait tout juste d'y penser, il comprit : la magie du sang.

Il n'était pas suffisamment arrogant et noble pour s'ouvrir la paume comme l'avait fait son directeur. Il lança plutôt un _Serpensortia_ pour qu'un jeune reptile — bien vivant celui-là — sorte de sa baguette et se tourne curieusement vers le sorcier.

Harry s'empêcha la moindre compassion en lançant le _Sectumsempra_ sur lui. La gravure de serpent n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se jeter sur la créature blessée, l'enterrant d'un coup de mâchoire qui remua violemment la terre.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Harry resta immobile, dans l'attente, la gravure se dissipa légèrement et se figea complètement. Elle était désormais inoffensive.

Ignorant le temps que cela durerait, Harry pénétra sans attendre dans la maison délabrée.

Celle-ci était sale, puante, et chaque centimètre carré de l'intérieur portait de vieilles traces de violence ou de sort, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère pesante. À la droite de l'entrée, devant un blason poussiéreux de Serpentard, un coussin étonnamment propre trônait avec ce qu'il attendait d'y trouver : la pierre de résurrection.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore avait cherché à la prendre, à la toucher à main nue, à enfiler la bague à son doigt et à vouloir utiliser ses pouvoirs. La pierre exerçait une attraction hypnotique, même sans connaître son rapport aux Reliques de la Mort, n'importe quel sorcier aurait eu l'envie de tester sa capacité unique et légendaire. Ce fut sans doute la connaissances des risques qui protégea Harry contre cette tentation.

Il mit son bloqueur de sort sur sa main gauche, remerciant mentalement Lucius Malfoy pour ce « cadeau », et prit la bague sans être affecté par la malédiction. Il quitta sans attendre la maison délabrée, pensant à la douleur et les difficultés qu'il aurait connues s'il n'avait pas su ce qui l'attendait.

Il transplana dans une forêt déserte et regarda l'heure. Il lui restait une quarantaine de minutes devant lui. Il avait passé plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait à défaire les protections de la maison. Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour détruire le Horcruxe sans abîmer la pierre, car cette fois il ne pouvait pas se contenter du venin de Basilic : il avait besoin de récupérer la gemme intacte.

Le problème était que le sort d'affaiblissement avait grandement baissé sa magie et il craignait de ne pas être en mesure de contrôler correctement un _Feudeymon_ dans son état. Il fallait beaucoup de puissance et de contrôle pour ne pas être en danger, et il estimait n'avoir assez ni de l'un, ni de l'autre à ce moment précis. Restait l'_Avada_, mais il doutait réussir à ressentir l'envie profonde de tuer une bague. Ce serait alors inutilement fatigant et pas forcément efficace.

Harry se trouvait donc coincé, son plan initial tombant à l'eau à cause d'une stupide protection trop longue à défaire !

Il se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre en grognant, cherchant frénétiquement quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas ramener un tel artefact au 12, Square Grimmaurd, ni le laisser sur place. Il ne voyait pas où il pourrait le cacher et refusait d'appeler Kreattur pour qu'il s'en charge : il ignorait la réaction que pourrait avoir l'elfe en voyant qu'il ne comptait pas détruire le Horcruxe comme il l'avait fait avec le médaillon.

Il manquait cruellement d'alliés, encore une fois, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir en parler à Ron et Hermione afin de recevoir des conseils en retour.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il essaya de s'imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire s'ils avaient été à ses côtés pour cette mission. Hélas, tout ce qu'il réussi à voir, c'est les visages jeunes et innocents de ses meilleurs amis aujourd'hui, qui le dévisageaient avec incompréhension.

Il rouvrit les paupières et s'agita sur place pour faire disparaître cette image. Un _Tempus_ lui annonça qu'il n'avait plus qu'une demi-heure devant lui.

Ce n'est qu'en posant les yeux sur le gant le protégeant du maléfice que Harry trouva la solution. Même ici, il avait un allié inestimable, quoique dangereux si on le laissait aider sans contrôle.

\- Dobby ?

Il dut réitérer son appel deux fois avant que l'elfe n'apparaisse soudain devant lui. Il était vêtu de beaux habits qui étaient loin d'être occidentaux, faits de tissus de qualité avec beaucoup de couleurs. Très éloigné de la taie d'oreiller qu'il portait autrefois, mais assez proche des goûts que Harry lui connaissait, à l'exception des chaussettes qui, dans cette réalité, n'était pas devenu son vêtement favori, contrairement à l'écharpe bariolée qui lui entourait les épaules jusqu'au menton. Sa main tenait une balayette et Harry devina qu'il payait son voyage en servant les sorciers des pays qu'il visitait.

\- Dobby s'excuse de ne pas être venu plus tôt, Dobby n'en a au début pas cru ses oreilles quand il a entendu la voix du Grand Harry Potter l'appeler, monsieur !

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas puisque tu es libre maintenant. Je suis content de te voir.

\- Dobby est heureux aussi ! Dobby promet de répondre toujours aux appels de Harry Potter, monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter ?

Soulagé qu'il amène le sujet à sa place, Harry avança la main contenant l'objet et l'elfe sursauta en le voyant.

\- C'est le gant que Harry Potter a pris à l'ancien maître de Dobby monsieur ! Oh, et cette bague a de la très mauvaise magie, Harry Potter ne devrait pas l'essayer, même si Dobby est sûr qu'elle lui irait très bien, il vaudrait mieux que Harry Potter achète une autre bague, monsieur.

Harry sourit quand l'elfe finit sa tirade.

\- Je sais qu'elle est dangereuse, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver un endroit où la cacher jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à m'en occuper ?

\- Bien sûr, Dobby peut ! Mais pourquoi Harry Potter ne le dépose pas simplement dans son coffre à Gringotts ?

Harry se frappa le front en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

\- Merci Dobby, tu es vraiment mon sauveur !

Harry se leva, prêt à transplaner au Chemin de Traverse, avant de se dire qu'apparaître en public dans son apparence de sorcier de premier cycle avec un objet de magie noire et un artefact volé entre les mains lui causerait probablement des problèmes.

À la place, il demanda à Dobby s'il voulait bien apporter l'objet à la banque.

\- Bien sûr ! accepta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Mais fait attention de ne pas le toucher, hein ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'enlever la malédiction, ce serait dangereux. Tiens, je te prête le gant avec.

Il retourna le gant en l'enveloppant autour de la bague, puis tendit le tout à Dobby. Il sortit ensuite un parchemin de sa poche et, après une recherche laborieuse dans sa robe, finit par sortir une plume froissée et de l'encre. Il rédigea un mot aux gobelins puis confia la lettre et sa clé à l'elfe. Ce dernier salua Harry une dernière fois et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Harry vérifia une dernière fois sa magie et, l'évaluant suffisante, transplana à Londres avant de retirer l'anneau de sa baguette.

Il aurait dû arriver sans problème à Square Grimmaurd, puisqu'il avait encore un gros quart d'heure avant que le sort sur Remus ne se dissipe. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit la porte de la maison, la mère de Sirius hurlait et presque une dizaine des membres de l'Ordre s'entassait dans l'entrée, baguettes en main. Apparemment prêts à partir à sa recherche vu les visages stupéfaits qu'ils affichèrent en le voyant ouvrir la porte.

Sirius bouscula Kingsley pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui saisit les épaules avec brusquerie. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère et, Harry pouvait le voir, d'inquiétude.

\- Où étais-tu ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait sortir ou est-ce que tu es parti tout seul ?

\- Heu, je...

\- Harry, tu dois me le dire si qui que ce soit...

\- Non ! s'exclama Harry en paniquant sous le poids des regards de tous les adultes qui lui semblaient immenses vu de son corps d'enfant. Personne ne m'a forcé à sortir je... Je devais juste aller à Gringotts et comme Remus dormait, je ne l'ai pas prévenu. Je suis désolé.

Son excuse était ridicule et, loin d'apaiser Sirius, elle décupla sa colère.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ? Tu aurais dû réveiller Remus au lieu de t'enfuir comme un voleur ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti en ne te trouvant nulle part dans la maison en rentrant du gala ?

\- Pardon...

Il se sentait stupide et humilié de se faire gronder ainsi en public. Il baissa la tête pour ne plus voir le visage de son parrain et le laissa crier plus fort encore, pour couvrir les hurlements du tableau de sa mère.

\- Sirius, calme-toi, intervint la voix grave de Kingsley. L'important, c'est qu'il soit de retour, sain et sauf.

Son parrain se redressa, une main toujours agrippée à son épaule. Elle était si crispée que Harry eut l'impression que c'était tante Pétunia qui le tenait entre ses serres...

\- Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir dérangés pour ça, mais dans ma condition, je ne me voyais pas appeler les autorités.

\- Pas de souci. Même nous ne faisons pas systématiquement appel aux Aurors en cas de soucis.

La voix, sarcastique, fit presque sursauter Harry en la reconnaissant. Il redressa légèrement la tête et jeta un regard timide entre ses mèches de cheveux à Maugrey Fol'Œil qui, presque aussitôt, posa son œil magique sur Harry pour soutenir son regard. Harry se rappela de l'année entière passée avec le faux Maugrey qui était presque devenu un ami avant de tenter de l'assassiner. Il se souvint ensuite de la mort du vrai Maugrey, tué par la couardise de Mondingus Fletcher. Il se souvint enfin de l'œil magique fixé sur la porte du bureau ministériel d'Ombrage.

Harry baissa les yeux, s'écarta avec Sirius pour laisser les sorciers sortir et garda le regard sur le tapis élimé quand Sirius le conduisit au salon.

Il prêta à peine attention au discours de Sirius, moralisateur et infantilisant au possible, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir prévu de plan pour pallier l'hypothèse d'un départ anticipé du gala, ce qui lui aurait évité cette situation.

Ce n'est que lorsque Sirius laissa tomber un silence pesant dans le salon que Harry releva la tête.

Le front appuyé sur ses mains, Sirius semblait abattu et plus vieux que jamais. En le voyant ainsi, Harry sentit soudain la culpabilité de le faire souffrir remplacer l'auto-flagellation. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis jusqu'à présent et alla s'accroupir devant son parrain. Mais ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole le premier, d'une voix faible et tremblante :

\- Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu viennes ici ?

Harry sursauta comme si on l'avait giflé.

\- Tu... tu ne veux plus de moi ici ? demanda Harry sans réussir à y croire.

Son cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes et ses mains tremblaient quand elles saisirent les poignets de Sirius pour les écarter afin de voir son visage. Sirius résista sans répondre.

\- Tu veux me renvoyer chez les Dursley, Sirius ? Tu veux... Je n'ai plus le droit de rester avec toi ?

Il tenta à nouveau de découvrir le visage de l'homme, mais celui-ci se dégagea avec brusquerie, renversant presque son filleul sous le choc. Il se redressa et quitta le salon sans plus lui accorder un regard.

Harry resta à genoux devant le fauteuil vide, retenant comme il le pouvait les sanglots qui remontaient dans sa gorge.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tous ces efforts, tous ces plans et toutes ces difficultés pour enfin parvenir à vivre avec son parrain dans un pays en paix, il gâchait tout en l'espace de deux heures à cause d'une sortie mal planifiée.

Laissant tomber sa tête contre le velours poussiéreux du fauteuil, il ferma les paupières aussi fort qu'il put, jusqu'à voir des lumières danser contre elles. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été plus prudent qu'il en regrettait presque de s'opposer à Voldemort et de le faire secrètement.

\- Harry Potter devrait se redresser.

Faisant mine de ne pas entendre la voix de Kreattur, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, se fichant de la douleur causée par ses lunettes rentrant dans ses joues.

\- Un sorcier ne devrait jamais être en position de faiblesse, Harry Potter.

\- Va-t-en, Kreattur.

\- Non.

Il soupira avant de poser ses mains sur le coussin afin de se redresser. Une fois debout, il regarda l'elfe en levant un sourcil de défi. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander encore de partir quand il remarqua les oreilles rougies et sanglantes de l'être qui le regardait dans les yeux sans flancher.

\- Tu t'es puni, Kreattur ?

\- Kreattur a dû rompre le sortilège quand le maître est revenu, et les deux heures n'étaient pas passées.

\- Pourtant ce n'était pas un ordre de ton maître.

\- Kreattur est un bon elfe de maison. Il ne joue pas avec les sorciers et n'a pas choisi son maître.

Harry ne répondit pas, essayant de saisir tout ce que cette phrase impliquait. Il comprit alors beaucoup mieux ce qui avait poussé RAB à choisir Kreattur pour l'accompagner dans la grotte refermant le médaillon. Ce n'était pas par servitude que Kreattur avait suivi Regulus. C'était par devoir et parce que l'elfe trouvait sa cause juste. Il avait beau partager certains idéaux avec Voldemort, comme la haine des Moldus ou des Sangs-Mêlés, Kreattur était avant tout un être doué d'intelligence et de jugement, qui savait passer au-delà de l'assujettissement pour servir un dessein.

\- Harry Potter ne doit pas abandonner la mission à cause de maître Sirius. Harry Potter et le maître ne sont pas les seuls dans cette maison, monsieur.

Déglutissant, Harry hocha la tête. Même si Sirius ne voulait plus de lui, il restait encore Remus.

S'il parvenait à le convaincre qu'il avait _besoin_ de rester ici, peut-être que le loup-garou serait en mesure de persuader Sirius de revenir sur sa décision.

.


	14. Peur de l'abandon

.

Chapitre 14 : Peur de l'abandon

Harry sortit à son tour du salon, laissant l'elfe derrière lui, et monta les escaliers.

L'étage où dormaient Remus et Sirius était si silencieux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était inhabité. Cela rendait Harry particulièrement nerveux, et il dut se forcer pour frapper à la porte du loup-garou.

Il y eu un bruit étouffé et, quelques instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus qui semblait avoir pleuré. Il avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise que lui quand il l'invita à entrer. Le loup-garou prit la parole en premier en parlant avec précipitation :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être descendu t'accueillir, Harry. Mais je... Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir alors que je te gardais, Sirius m'avait donné cette responsabilité et pourtant je n'ai pas été...

\- Non, Remus ! le coupa vivement Harry en comprenant que Remus s'en voulait. C'est vrai que c'est de ma faute et que Sirius a raison d'être en colère contre moi, tu n'y es pour rien !

Surtout parce que c'était Harry qui avait voulu que Kreattur l'endorme, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Remus ne devait pas s'en vouloir.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, reprit Harry. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir ou vous demander de m'accompagner, mais ne me mettez pas dehors s'il-vous-plaît !

Remus sembla stupéfait.

\- Te... te mettre dehors ? Mais Harry, il n'a jamais été question de ça !

Harry baissa les yeux, troublé.

\- En fait... Sirius me l'a dit. Il a dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de jamais me faire venir chez vous.

\- Oh, Harry... Assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

Il lui prit les épaules et le força à s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de sa chambre. Harry croisa le regard du loup-garou et s'y sentit aussi vulnérable que l'enfant qu'il était censé être. Accroupi devant lui de la même manière que Harry s'était accroupi devant Sirius un moment plus tôt, Remus lui prit doucement les mains. Harry le regarda faire et trouva ses mains ridiculement petites en comparaison de celles de l'homme.

\- Je n'étais pas là, mais je peux t'assurer que Sirius n'a jamais voulu te mettre à la porte.

\- Mais…

\- Ce qu'il a vécu à Azkaban l'a profondément marqué, tu sais… Tu l'aurais vu dans son adolescence que tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Sirius est devenu anxieux et peu sûr de lui, aujourd'hui.

Doucement, ses pouces caressaient le dos des mains de Harry.

\- Il aurait été le parrain parfait, s'il ne t'avait vu que ponctuellement, pour les vacances par exemple. Mais être le tuteur d'un jeune garçon est une autre histoire.

Remus laissa un court silence s'installer, comme pour laisser le temps à Harry de comprendre lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire, avant de reprendre :

\- Sirius n'a jamais eu de responsabilités, c'est la prison qui l'a rendu adulte. Dans ces conditions, tu peux sans doute comprendre pourquoi il a si peur de faire des erreurs dans ton éducation.

Lentement, Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait un peu mieux la réaction de Sirius à présent.

\- Donc en faisant ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je lui ai prouvé qu'il avait raison.

Remus bougea et attira Harry dans une étreinte paternelle tout en lui caressant le dos doucement, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Comme il le faisait à Teddy.

\- Tu as juste renforcé sa conviction. Moi, je suis certain que Sirius peut être un bon tuteur pour toi. Laisse lui une chance.

\- C'est lui qui...

\- Laisse-lui te pardonner.

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête, comme s'il avait attendu ces mots depuis le début.

Alors il profita du corps d'enfant qu'il avait désormais et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Remus. Au bout d'un moment, Remus finit par se détacher, lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux puis lui dit :

\- Il est temps d'aller te coucher maintenant. Je parlerai à Sirius demain, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre de Remus pour rejoindre la sienne à pas de loup. Avant de rentrer, il jeta un dernier regard à celle de Sirius dont la porte était close, puis ferma les yeux.

\- Demain ça ira mieux, dit-il à voix basse pour se convaincre. Je ne retournerai pas chez les Dursley, on trouvera le moyen de discuter.

Il inspira profondément, ouvrit sa porte et disparut dans sa chambre.

Devant son lit, Kreattur l'attendait, droit et fier. Il s'inclina devant lui comme si (comme quand) il le reconnaissait comme son maître. Harry ne saisissait pas bien ce qui l'avait convaincu dans son comportement présent, s'il s'agissait de sa politesse, ou bien de sa lutte commune avec Regulus.

Il prit la lettre que l'elfe lui tendait et garda les lèvres closes quand Kreattur sortit de la pièce.

C'étaient les gobelins qui confirmaient avoir reçu la bague et qui lui proposaient plusieurs créneaux horaires pour leur rencontre. Peu certain de la réaction de Sirius s'il quittait à nouveau la maison, même en le prévenant en avance, Harry demanda s'il était possible que ce soit eux qui viennent à sa rencontre au Square. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Hedwige revint avec une confirmation et un rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Il se déshabilla et alla s'allonger sur son lit, fermant doucement les yeux.

\- Horcruxes, reliques, Rogue, gobelins, elfes de maison, Croupton...

Demain serait sûrement l'occasion pour Harry de montrer aux deux adultes qui s'occupaient de lui qu'il n'était pas aussi jeune et immature qu'il ne le paraissait. Un premier pas avant la déclaration « en fait, j'ai vingt-et-un ans et je viens du futur ».

Il dormit mal, cette nuit-là, mais fit de son mieux pour le dissimuler. Il passa un certain temps sous la douche, un peu parce que celle-ci avait refusé de le laisser sortir (certains sortilèges n'avaient toujours pas disparu, même dans les pièces aménagées) mais aussi parce qu'il voulait être présentable devant les gobelins et son parrain.

Mais celui-ci n'apparut pas de la matinée, Remus lui dit qu'il était sorti chercher du travail et qu'il rentrerait pour dîner ce soir.

Autant pour la démonstration, soupira Harry.

Il informa néanmoins Remus de la visite prochaine des banquiers et, malgré la surprise, Remus l'accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Trois gobelins arrivèrent sur les coups de dix heures, par Cheminette, et Harry les invita à prendre place au salon tandis que Remus les laissait tranquilles pour parler. Ils discutèrent un peu de la bague (dont Harry prévint de la dangerosité et promit d'aller la récupérer dès que possible) mais aussi de la fameuse compensation que désirait Harry.

\- Il y a une coupe dans le coffre des Lestrange. La coupe de Poufsouffle. Il me la faut.

Peut-être s'étaient-ils attendus à ce genre de demande, vu qu'ils ne se montrèrent pas particulièrement surpris en l'entendant. Il ne fut pourtant pas simple d'aboutir à un compromis, après tout il s'agissait d'aller à l'encontre des lois et de la réputation de Gringotts :

\- Seul le propriétaire a le droit de décider ce qui sort ou non de son coffre.

\- J'en suis conscient. Néanmoins, cette coupe est essentielle à ma mission, sans elle, je ne pourrai pas vous aider.

\- Voulez-vous dire que vous comptez revenir sur votre parole si nous n'accédons pas à votre demande ?

Harry secoua calmement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, je crois sincèrement en l'égalité entre les êtres, mon combat pour les gobelins ou les elfes de maison restera le même quelle que soit votre décision. Par contre, sans la coupe, je risque d'avoir moins de temps à y consacrer, voire même de connaître une fin précoce avant d'avoir eu l'âge d'agir en politique. Quant à la possibilité que _quelqu'un_ utilise cette coupe pour causer du mal aux êtres, ce ne serait pas dans votre intérêt, n'est-ce pas ?

Les gobelins auraient pu prendre cela pour une menace, mais Harry eut l'intime conviction qu'ils comprenaient qu'il parlait de Voldemort. Même parmi les gobelins, les rumeurs sur sa survie devaient courir.

\- Nous savons qu'il est dans nos intérêts de répondre à votre demande, mais nous ne pouvons pas simplement prendre un bien sans rien en échange. C'est contraire à la politique de Gringotts.

Harry comprit où les gobelins voulaient en venir.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dans mon coffre que vous convoitez ?

Harry ne connaissait que son coffre principal, où son argent était entassé. Neville lui avait affirmé que les grandes familles sorcières (comme les Potter) avaient généralement une deuxième chambre dans leur coffre principal où elles mettaient leurs biens les plus précieux. Mais avec le cambriolage de Gringotts en 1997, il n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu dans la banque, il n'avait donc jamais pu le confirmer.

\- Il y a deux siècles, une Potter a acheté un collier ensorcelé à un joaillier gobelin. À sa mort, les Potter ont refusé de nous le restituer.

Si Harry se souvenait bien, la notion de propriété gobeline était très différente de celle des sorciers, il en avait fait l'expérience avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Ils ne considéraient pas les biens comme héréditaires, ainsi il était normal qu'ils veuillent rendre ce collier à son créateur.

\- Alors le collier contre la coupe.

\- Marché conclu.

Une fois les gobelins repartis, Harry resta longtemps immobile dans le salon, à fixer l'âtre de la cheminée désormais éteinte. Ses plans avançaient correctement dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, malgré les quelques échecs, et il essayait de s'en contenter... Mais tout cela avait un goût bien amer, sans le soutient de ceux qu'il aimait et respectait plus que tout.

En ce moment plus qu'en tout autre, il aurait aimé pouvoir bénéficier des conseils d'Hermione et du soutient de Ron...

Bien sûr, il pourrait leur parler de tout ça. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir vécu la guerre pour l'aider avec ses problèmes familiaux, en théorie... Mais comment leur faire comprendre que si la dispute avec Sirius lui faisait si mal, c'est parce qu'il l'avait déjà perdu une fois par le passé ?

Impossible...

Harry préférait encore être seul sur le coup, une fois de plus. Il essayait de ne pas penser à toutes les autres fois, à l'avenir, où cela sera encore le cas.

Lorsque Remus vint le chercher pour le déjeuner, Harry plaça sur son visage un sourire de façade, un air aussi calme et mâture que possible, et dissimula de son mieux son envie de hurler.

.


	15. Oublie et silence

_Avant de commencer le chapitre, je voulais répondre à la/le guest sur la review de menace/compliment (c'était pas bien clair cette histoire de sniffer le sang de mes mots...) : non je n'ai pas peur, la prochaine fois tu pourra signer ;) En outre, j'espère que ton partiel s'est tout de même bien passé._

_Pour tous les autres, les nouveaux qui arrivent à chaque chapitre et les anciens qui persévère, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Sekai._

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Oubli et silence

Sirius semblait mettre un point d'honneur à voir Harry le moins possible, et quand il était forcé de le côtoyer, il évitait son regard et écourtait la conversation.

Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry l'observa démarrer sa moto pour disparaître au coin de la rue.

Son parrain avait postulé dans une école pour Cracmols et avait été engagé quelques jours plus tôt. Il était donc encore plus souvent absent de la maison et, malgré ses efforts, Remus n'était pas parvenu à le convaincre d'avoir une conversation avec Harry.

Ce dernier prenait donc sur lui pour le supporter et avait repris son entraînement dans la maison des Black qui avait, comme tout manoir de Sang-Pur qui se respecte, une salle pour exercer la magie sans risque. Bien sûr, il était obligé de garder le brouilleur sur sa baguette pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec la Trace, mais se défouler un peu lui faisait beaucoup de bien, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas, comme à Poudlard, déverser son surplus de magie dans les murs.

C'était Kreattur qui lui avait fait découvrir cette salle, qui protégeait le reste de la maison de la puissance éventuelle des sorts effectués à l'intérieur.

C'était donc ici qu'il avait brisé la bague pour en détacher la pierre de résurrection, grâce à un Feudeymon plutôt bien maîtrisé, et avait détruit la coupe grâce au venin de Basilic.

Il ne lui restait donc plus que le journal à détruire et il en serait fini des Horcruxes. Jusqu'à la résurrection de Voldemort, bien sûr, où Harry pourrait accomplir la prophétie et mourir à son tour.

Mais d'ici là, il y avait d'autres missions sur sa liste, notamment celle concernant Bartemius Croupton Junior. Et son malade de père par la même occasion. Si son fils était devenu Mangemort, ce n'était pas pour rien après tout. Croupton junior l'avait dit lui-même, en quatrième année. Harry se rappelait encore de son discours, lorsqu'il avait révélé son identité.

Les affaires des prisonniers sans jugement avaient déjà grandement entamé la réputation de Croupton père, mais cela ne suffisait pas à Harry. À cause de lui, Sirius avait été condamné sans procès et Voldemort avait pu mettre la main sur lui en 1994 pour retrouver un corps... Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Harry pouvait pardonner facilement.

D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner tout court. Le fils l'avait manipulé et affaibli en quatrième année et Harry réclamait sa vengeance. Mais pour y parvenir, il allait devoir gérer cette affaire avec plus de finesse que l'infiltration du manoir Malfoy, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait rien de l'habitation des Croupton ni de ses habitudes. Tout ce qu'il savait de leur vie, c'était que le père avait fait libérer son fils de prison en le remplaçant par sa femme qui y était morte, qu'il avait ensuite soumis son fils à l'Imperium, l'avait enfermé et caché pendant des années chez lui jusqu'au match de la finale de Quidditch où le fils avait brisé l'impardonnable pour s'enfuir.

Avec si peu d'informations concrètes, il ne pouvait pas espérer mettre en place un plan efficace seul.

Il allait avoir besoin d'alliés. Cette fois, par contre, il n'avait pas besoin de garder l'elfe des Black à l'écart de ses plans.

\- Kreattur, appela-t-il après avoir jeté un sort de silence sur sa chambre.

L'elfe apparut en quelques instants sur le plancher devant Harry. Il portait dans sa main une petite brosse et un grand sac qui remuait faiblement. L'odeur réveillant de vieux souvenirs, Harry devina qu'il devait être en train de débarrasser la maison de la présence envahissante des Doxys.

Un instant, il eut envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait décidé de jouer son rôle d'elfe de maison alors qu'il s'y était refusé toutes ses années, mais il se retint et attaqua le sujet qui l'intéressait :

\- En attendant d'avoir accès aux derniers Horcruxes, je voudrais m'occuper d'autre chose. Accepterais-tu de m'aider ?

\- De quoi Harry Potter a-t-il besoin ?

\- Il me faut des informations sur la maison de Barty Croupton. Toutes les informations que tu pourrais trouver.

\- Y a-t-il des Horcruxes chez lui ?

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non mais il dissimule un Mangemort dangereux, un Mangemort que je souhaite faire disparaître.

Après un instant de silence, Harry rajouta honnêtement :

\- De plus, j'ai une rancune personnelle envers Croupton senior.

Kreattur l'observa un moment en silence, ses yeux perçants le fixant sans ciller jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête.

\- Kreattur sait pourquoi Harry Potter a une rancune personnelle envers Bartemius Croupton, monsieur. Il sait que c'est Bartemius Croupton qui a envoyé maître Sirius en prison. Mais le maître Regulus détestait les Mangemorts, sauf Severus Rogue monsieur, alors Kreattur va accepter la requête de Harry Potter monsieur.

Il s'inclina puis disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant Harry méditer ses paroles. Regulus détestait les Mangemorts, sauf Rogue ? Ça voulait dire que même avant la mort de sa mère, Rogue avait déjà quelque chose de suffisamment intéressant pour que Regulus le distingue des autres Mangemorts.

Vu qu'il faisait partie de la liste que Hermione, Ron et lui avaient construite, ce genre d'information n'était pas négligeable. Harry la rangea donc dans un coin de son esprit.

Il ne comptait pas s'en occuper dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas sa priorité : d'abord, il devait s'expliquer avec Sirius.

Sachant que son parrain était passé maître au jeu de « je sors de la pièce dès que tu y rentres », Harry décida de se poster directement dans la chambre de Sirius. S'il comptait dormir cette nuit, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui adresser la parole, même si c'était simplement pour lui dire de partir. Et Harry ne comptait pas bouger avant d'avoir eu une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

Ce fut sur les coup de vingt-et-une heures que Sirius monta se coucher. Il avait déjà fermé la porte quand il se rendit compte de la présence de Harry dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? attaqua-t-il directement.

Sans monter que son ton agressif le blessait, Harry répondit :

\- J'en ai marre que tu m'évites, Remus m'a dit que tu avais peur de faire des erreurs dans mon éducation. Figure-toi que me traiter comme un meuble infesté de Doxys n'est absolument pas une bonne manière d'éduquer un enfant.

Sirius se crispa et rouvrit la porte, comme s'il comptait le faire sortir de force, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

\- Harry, va te coucher.

\- Pas tant que l'on n'aura pas discuté sérieusement.

L'Animagus soupira mais sembla enfin se résigner. Harry dissimula son soulagement et suivit son parrain du regard quand celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur on lit, face à lui.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Harry se demanda un instant s'il le prenait pour un idiot.

\- De toi, Sirius ! J'ai peut-être douze ans mais je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai eu une enfance difficile et je pensais que les choses s'arrangeraient avec toi. Je veux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas.

Il savait qu'il jouait sur la corde sensible, mais c'était sa dernière solution avant de devoir lui parler de son véritable âge et de sa mission, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Heureusement, la technique de la culpabilité suffit grâce au mental affaibli de Sirius, puisqu'il lui répondit finalement, après de longues secondes de silence :

\- Ce n'est pas seulement la peur de mal t'éduquer, Harry, c'est plus... James avait une réelle connexion avec toi. Moi, je ne te faisais même pas rire quand tu étais bébé.

Harry cligna des yeux sans comprendre le rapport.

\- Mais c'est quand même moi que ton père a choisi pour être ton parrain, et non pas Remus avec qui tu étais si bien ou...

Son visage se contracta le temps d'une seconde et il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Harry devina qu'il s'était retenu de parler de Peter Pettigrow. Sirius reprit pourtant d'une voix calme :

\- Lily avait néanmoins mis une condition pour que ce soit moi. Elle m'avait dit que si je voulais rester ton parrain, je devrais veiller à ce que tu ne sois jamais en danger.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry et lui dit, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure :

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas vraiment réussi.

Harry ressentit alors le besoin de lui dire. Il avait l'envie impérieuse de lui demander de ne plus avoir cet espoir, de lui expliquer qu'il avait le _devoir_ de se mettre en danger pour vaincre Voldemort, et que plus le temps passerait, plus il risquerait sa vie et qu'il devrait finalement la perdre.

Mais Harry ne dit rien de cela. Il resta immobile, silencieux, tandis que Sirius craquait et se prenait la tête dans les mains.

\- Tu as raison, je me suis mal comporté avec toi. J'avais... peur.

Il se redressa et rapprocha Harry pour l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé, je me rends compte que j'ai été trop loin. Peut-on oublier, Harry ? Oublier que tu es sorti sans permission et que je t'ai traité comme...

\- Comme un meuble infesté de Doxys ? compléta Harry en souriant dans le giron de son parrain. Oui, on peut.

C'était probablement la meilleure solution pour le moment.

.

Sur l'insistance de Harry qui profitait de leur précédence réconciliation, les Weasley furent finalement invités à la maison.

Ils apparurent sur le seuil de la porte un après-midi très ensoleillé.

Molly le serra contre elle, Arthur lui secoua amicalement la main, Ginny lui bégaya ce qui devait probablement être une salutation, Ron lui offrit une étreinte, les jumeaux lui serrèrent les deux mains en même temps et Percy le salua poliment. Mais parmi tout cela, seule l'étreinte de Ron provoqua une émotion forte en lui, lui faisant un bien fou alors qu'il en avait tant besoin.

Sirius, souriant autant qu'il le pouvait, les accueillit et les invita à s'installer au salon où Remus installait un plateau de thé sur la table basse.

Mrs Weasley les complimenta sur la maison et Harry s'étonna de la voir si diplomate après avoir vu les têtes d'elfes coupées, le tableau de la mère de Sirius, les tapis moisis et les quelques objets de décoration glauques qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à enlever tant les sorts de glu perpétuelle apposés dessus étaient puissants.

Très vite, Ron et les jumeaux exigèrent que Harry leur fasse visiter le manoir afin de s'échapper des conversations ennuyeuses des adultes. Ils ne tardèrent donc pas à se lever tous les quatre pour quitter le salon pour parcourir la maison.

Mais une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, les frères Weasley s'affalèrent sur son lit, faisant comprendre à Harry que la visite était finie. Les rejoignant, Harry fut tout de suite interpellé par l'un des jumeaux :

\- Alors, quelle bêtise as-tu faite pour faire paniquer tout le monde, l'autre jour ?

Bien entendu, les jumeaux fourraient toujours leur nez partout...

\- Papa état assez inquiet, ajouta Ron qui le dévisageait. Il n'a rien voulu nous dire à part que tu étais revenu sain et sauf. Tu as encore eu des problèmes ?

Harry s'assit sur le tapis face à eux avant de leur répondre :

\- Pas du tout. Je suis allé à Gringotts sans prévenir Sirius et Remus, et je ne suis pas revenu assez vite, donc ils se sont rendu compte de mon absence.

\- Encore les gobelins ? remarqua Ron avant que les jumeaux ne disent :

\- Il faut qu'on t'entraîne si tu veux arrêter de te faire prendre quand tu fais des bêtises.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une bêtise, répondit Harry en marmonnant.

Du moins, pas la raison officielle.

\- Donc pas de troll, pas de serpent mythique, pas de mage noir meurtrier ?

\- Non, juste des gobelins grognons mais qui ont finalement accepté ma proposition.

Curieux, les jumeaux demandèrent :

\- Ta proposition ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Tu fricotes avec les banquiers, Harry ?

\- Ne vole rien là-bas !

\- Il paraît qu'ils coupent les doigts des voleurs.

Pour appuyer leurs propos, les jumeaux agitèrent leurs dix doigts devant leurs visages. Si Ron grimaça en se reculant légèrement pour s'éloigner d'eux, Harry trouva leur tentative d'intimidation plus amusante que convaincante.

\- Je veux récupérer quelque chose, mais de manière à peu près légale et avec des contreparties équitables. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderai mes mains en un seul morceau.

\- Et c'est quoi, ce que tu veux ?

\- Secret, répondit placidement Harry.

\- Et pourquoi tu le veux ?

\- Secret, répéta-t-il.

\- Que de mystères vis-tu, ô puissant Survivant !

\- Ne vous moquez pas, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai mes raisons.

\- Lesquelles ?

Voyant qu'il ne s'en sortait pas et que, même s'il ne disait rien, et que Ron semblait tout aussi curieux d'en savoir plus, Harry fini par décider de leur fournir une part de vérité.

Mais que pouvait-il dire et que devait-il taire ? La frontière n'était pas très définie dans son esprit...

\- Eh bien, l'objet que je veux est dans le coffre de quelqu'un d'autre alors j'évite de le crier sur tous les toits.

\- C'est un truc qui vaut cher ?

\- Je sais pas, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je pense que oui.

\- Mais tu en feras quoi, si ce n'est pas pour sa valeur que tu le convoites ?

\- Eh bien, commença lentement Harry en choisissant ses mots. Disons que c'est quelque chose de dangereux que je voudrais détruire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ça commençait à devenir lourd, tout ça !

\- Secret !

Les jumeaux protestèrent un moment mais Harry finit par réussir à changer de sujet et, une fois partis sur la critique du professeur Rogue (sujet intarissable chez les Gryffondor), ils ne l'ennuyèrent plus. Même Ron était trop emporté pour repenser au « vol » de Harry.

\- Les garçons, à table !

Ravi d'être libéré du risque que la conversation dérive à nouveau, il se leva aussitôt et ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Sur le chemin, il évita de justesse à Ron de passer à travers une marche maudite pour coincer les pieds des imprudents et ils parvinrent tous sans trop d'encombres à la cuisine.

Le repas préparé par Remus attira les compliments de tous les Weasley et Harry dû se retenir de rire en voyant la réaction embarrassée du loup-garou, peu habitué à recevoir une telle approbation. Même Harry, qui n'y pensait pas à tous les repas, le félicita et Remus resta silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée du dessert qui n'était pour une fois pas un gâteau au chocolat, mais une tarte aux fruits tout aussi délicieuse.

Sirius sembla reprendre une conversation qu'il avait interrompue le temps du dîner et demanda à Molly :

\- Donc, vous nous laissez Ron pour combien de temps ?

\- Disons jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Harry. Nous pourrions le fêter chez nous, nous avons un grand jardin ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Sirius. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus avant de répondre :

\- Ça me va, à condition que ce soit Remus qui fasse le gâteau. Cela fait des semaines qu'il s'entraîne, il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait fait cela pour rien.

\- Harry, protesta mollement le loup-garou.

\- C'est une excellente idée, accepta Molly avec un grand sourire. Maintenant que j'ai goûté vos tartes, je veux absolument tester vos gâteaux !

Les rougissements de l'homme arrachèrent un rire à Sirius et Harry sourit. Sans le savoir, Molly venait de redonner à cette maison la bonne ambiance qui s'était perdue depuis que Harry avait mal dissimulé sa sortie.

Encore une chose pour laquelle Harry lui en serait reconnaissant.

À la fin du repas, les Weasley partirent en laissant Ron derrière eux. Après avoir salué les deux adultes restants, les meilleurs amis partirent dans la chambre de Harry où ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, de Quidditch, de l'école, de Poudlard et de ses habitants.

Les ronflements légers de Ron finirent par s'élever, laissant enfin Harry perdre le sourire enfantin qu'il forçait sur ses lèvres durant toutes leurs conversations.

Il se sentait épuisé, énervé et frustré de se retrouver à mentir et faire semblant en permanence.

Il aimait Ron et Hermione plus que tout au monde. Même s'ils étaient différents et plus jeunes, cela ne changeait rien à l'affection qu'il ressentait. Néanmoins, ça n'était pas facile pour autant d'interagir avec eux au quotidien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à un non-dit entre eux, loin de là. Ça n'avait pas été agréable les autres fois, et ça ne l'était pas plus aujourd'hui.

D'une main distraite, il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant endormi sur le lit voisin au sien.

Il était encore si jeune ! Ron n'avait rien affronté encore, ni Mangemort, ni loup-garou, ni magie noire, ni Acromantule, il n'avait même pas gagné la partie d'échecs géant comme l'avait fait l'autre Ron au même âge.

Le garçon endormi à ses côtés n'était plus le Ron qu'il avait connu, il était désormais sur un autre chemin que celui qui l'avait conduit à devenir un monstre.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le choix de devenir des monstres, » répétait souvent Ron.

Cette fois-ci, ils l'auraient... Même si Harry se doutait que ça signifiait qu'il serait le seul à être inhumain et que ce serait toujours aussi dur à accepter...

Harry sentit ses yeux commencer à piquer et retira lentement la main de la chevelure rousse de son ami. En silence, il se recoucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il récita sa liste comme chaque soir, puis chercha longtemps le sommeil.

.


	16. Les Croupton

_Bon... C'est un chapitre un peu dur. Soyez prêt.e.s.  
_

_Sekai._

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Les Croupton

Ce fut l'odeur du petit-déjeuner qui les sortit du lit au matin.

Le sommeil et le soleil avaient chassé les idées noires de Harry, les reléguant à de vagues pensées lointaines qu'il ne cherchait plus à saisir. C'est donc avec un sourire reposé que Harry avait rejoint le loup-garou avec Ron pour le petit-déjeuner.

La journée fut assez mouvementée : Remus avait décidé d'emmener Ron et Harry visiter le Londres moldu.

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait son meilleur ami découvrir le monde moldu sans être poursuivi par des Mangemorts, malgré la passion de son père. La manifestation visible de l'électricité le faisait sursauter et écarquiller les yeux, probablement autant que Harry avait dû le faire en découvrant la magie.

C'était assez amusant mais, pour être honnête, Ron s'adaptait assez vite et bien. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans un café moldu, Ron paraissait parfaitement à sa place même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Ils finirent leur après-midi au chemin de Traverse sur la place de Florian Fortarôme, où ils mangèrent les glaces les plus réputées de l'Angleterre sorcière. Ron et Harry choisirent les glaces au goût les plus étonnants qu'ils trouvèrent alors que Remus fit le choix d'un simple chocolat.

Une fois rentrés à Square Grimmaurd, Ron et Harry discutèrent de la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre jusqu'au coucher, et ça semblait être la première fois depuis des années que Harry parvenait à avoir une discussion légère avec Ron sans se forcer.

Les journées qui suivirent furent globalement les mêmes, bien qu'ils ne sortirent pas tous les jours. À la place, Remus tenta de leur apprendre quelques plats à cuisiner et Sirius leur enseigna quelques tours à jouer aux Serpentard sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la magie. Le séjour de Ron au Square fut très amusant, Harry se sentit se détendre peu à peu, profitant de son meilleur ami comme il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis longtemps.

Au bout d'une semaine, ils allèrent au Terrier fêter son anniversaire avec le gâteau de Remus et le repas de Molly, ce fut une journée magnifique. Harry aurait presque pu croire qu'il était de nouveau ce jeune adolescent qui ne savait rien de son destin.

Mais le lendemain, Kreattur apparut devant lui alors qu'il était seul. Il s'inclina en déclarant :

\- Kreattur sait tout ce que le Maître Harry voulait savoir sur le manoir des Croupton.

Le sorcier perdit son sourire et hocha gravement la tête.

Deux jours après, Harry détruisait la première protection du manoir et se glissait dans la faille avant qu'elle ne se répare d'elle-même. En tant que sorcier officiellement mineur, l'alarme ne le détecta pas comme une menace et ne s'enclencha pas, comme lui avait indiqué l'elfe. C'était la même erreur que Voldemort avait faite avec le médaillon, et ça arrangeait bien ses affaires. Pénétrer le manoir aurait été beaucoup moins évident si Kreattur ne lui avait pas donné les mots de passes et les sorts à lancer pour lui ouvrir le chemin. Il réussit donc à se retrouver à l'abri derrière les murs qui seraient bientôt couverts de sang.

Suivant les indications de l'elfe des Black, Harry ne tarda pas à trouver la salle sombre qui semblait totalement vide. Malgré cette apparence, Harry n'hésita pas un instant avant de faire un large mouvement de baguette en prononçant :

\- Sectumsempra.

Une tache de sang commença à apparaître sur le sol et Harry s'en rapprocha, tendant la main jusqu'à sentir la cape d'invisibilité sous ses doigts. Il la tira et vit apparaître le corps maigre de Croupton junior. Il se vidait de son sang par une large plaie qui partait de son torse et remontait s'enrouler au-dessus de son épaule. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites à cause de la douleur et sa bouche était grande ouverte sans réussir à laisser sortir sa voix.

\- Salut, Croupton. Du mal à crier ?

Il enfonça son talon dans la plaie et un gémissement étouffé retentit dans la salle. Probablement que son père, lorsqu'il avait envoyé l'imperium, lui avait ordonné de rester silencieux ou quelque chose du même acabit. Tant mieux, se dit Harry, sa vengeance pourrait durer une bonne partie de la nuit sans qu'il ne soit dérangé, de cette manière.

Il enchaîna donc les Sectumsempra, qu'il ponctuait parfois par quelques Doloris, observant Croupton se tordre de douleur et de désespoir, savourant la vengeance qu'il attendait depuis la mort de Cédric.

Ah, il voulait tant le voir gagner ce foutu tournoi !

Il lui conseille le balai pour faire face au dragon, il incite ses amis à lui faire bouffer une plante pour respirer sous l'eau, il lance des Imperium sur Krum pour le laisser arriver à la coupe. Et si Cédric est avec lui, tant pis, hein ! Les seconds rôles, ça n'intéresse personne, on en parle à peine, ça ne trouble même pas le sommeil des gens, ça ! Ce n'était qu'un Poufsouffle après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

\- AH !

Le dernier Sectumsempra lui trancha finalement la tête, elle roula jusqu'aux pieds de Harry qui s'immobilisa enfin, reprenant son souffle qui était devenu erratique.

Il leva un bras vers son visage et s'essuya avec la manche de sa robe, essayant de ne pas se demander s'il avait sué ou pleuré.

\- Allez, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant et nettoyant sa chaussure ensanglantée. Au suivant...

Il referma la porte sur le spectacle sanglant d'un corps déchiqueté d'un Mangemort séquestré par son père au lieu de croupir auprès des siens dans une cellule d'Azkaban, les murs éclaboussés jusqu'au plafond et le tapis s'imbibant sans précipitation, s'assombrissant doucement.

Trouver la chambre du père fut un peu plus dur. L'esprit confus, les explications de Kreattur se confondaient dans l'esprit de Harry, mais il y parvint finalement. Il n'avait pas autant de haine pour Croupton Senior : après tout, Sirius était vivant, au chaud chez eux, il lui souriait tous les jours. Ce fut donc une vengeance froide, un simple Avada qui ne le sortit même pas de son sommeil. Bien loin de la torture qu'avait subie son fils.

Harry lâcha un long soupir en fermant les yeux, appréciant le sentiment du travail bien accompli qui le remplit.

Durant les deux assassinats, personne n'avait appelé l'elfe Winky qui ne vint donc jamais le déranger. Il quitta donc la chambre, l'étage et le bâtiment sans problème, il brisa la barrière avec tant de violence que l'alarme se déclencha, cette fois, mais Harry transplana aussitôt au chemin de Traverse, puis au beau milieu d'un pré où Kreattur l'attendait. Il lui prit la main et le ramena au Terrier où les habitants étaient toujours endormis.

Ce stratagème lui permettait de brouiller ses traces, car si les Aurors tentaient de suivre sa magie, elle se perdrait dans le mélange de milliers de magies réunies dans le quartier fréquenté par des milliers de sorciers chaque jour. Et quand bien même ils réussiraient, sa trace cesserait dans la campagne, remplacée par celle de Kreattur indétectable aux compétences sorcières. Harry ne courait donc aucun risque vis-à-vis du ministère.

En passant dans le salon, il vit que Remus et Sirius dormaient toujours, leur sommeil discrètement accentué par la magie de Kreattur.

Il remercia l'elfe qui hocha la tête avant de repartir au Square sans plus tarder. Harry monta alors jusqu'à la Chambre de Ron, s'étonnant de la quasi absence de grincement sous ses pas, puis se coucha auprès de son meilleur ami qui ronflait doucement.

\- Horcruxes, reliques, Rogue, elfes de maison, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Sa liste était de plus en plus courte. Bientôt... Oui, bientôt.

Satisfait, il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Pourtant, malgré la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à l'éveil, une fois livré à son subconscient il se retrouva face à Cédric.

Ils étaient dans les couloirs sombres du ministère, là où ses visions en cinquième année l'amenaient en boucle à chaque fois qu'il se livrait au sommeil et que Voldemort était obsédé par la salle des prophéties. Aussitôt qu'il reconnu les lieux, l'angoisse revint s'implanter en Harry, instinctive, comme un poison dont on ne peut jamais totalement se débarrasser.

\- Tu es fier de toi, Harry ?

Cédric avait son costume de champion, couverte de terre. Sa peau était livide, une peau de cadavre, mais ses yeux étaient bien vivants, eux. Accusateurs.

\- Assassiner des gens, tout comme il m'a assassiné... Est-ce que tu es devenu comme eux ?

\- Tu es innocent, protesta Harry, Croupton ne l'est pas. Ni lui, ni son père.

\- Et la torture, Harry ?

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et Harry commença à trembler. Il ne détourna pourtant pas le regard, il en était totalement incapable.

\- Comment justifies-tu la torture ?

\- Il fallait...

\- Était-il plus monstrueux que toi ? Tu en es sûr ?

Comment répondre à cela ? Comment pourrait-il affirmer que Barty junior avait faire pire que lui ? Ce serait mentir, et Harry ne mentait pas aux morts...

\- Non, bien sûr.

Cédric ouvrit ses bras comme une invitation à l'étreinte. Son torse était un peu brûlé, comme si l'Avada avait laissé une trace là où il avait frappé.

\- Oh, Harry...

Ce n'était plus Cédric mais Sirius qui lui faisait face.

\- Personne n'est entièrement blanc ou noir, gentil ou méchant...

Harry était sûr que Sirius lui avait déjà dit quelque chose comme ça, dans un contexte bien différent. N'était-ce pas au Square Grimmaurd ? Aussitôt que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il se retrouva à côté de la tapisserie des Black, celle encore sale et moisie de l'époque de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Sirius referma les bras, l'empêchant de venir contre lui au moment même où Harry en ressentit l'envie.

\- Mais toi, Harry, pourquoi ne fais-tu plus rien de bien ? Tu jouais au héros, avant...

Il y avait le voile derrière lui, celui de l'arche qui l'avait avalé au département des mystères.

\- Attention, Sirius !

\- Tu ne ressembles plus à ton père...

Le voile se rapprochait de Sirius, mais celui-ci continuait d'ignorer ses avertissements.

\- Tes parents auraient honte de ce que tu es devenu !

Le voile passa au-dessus des cheveux de Sirius, comme une caresse, avant de l'engloutir presque tendrement alors que Harry se réveillait en sursaut, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure et son souffle coupé par l'angoisse et l'horreur.

Il était toujours au Terrier, Ron dormait à côté de lui et la maison était silencieuse.

Harry se leva sans bruit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Sirius était là, dormant sur le canapé transmuté en un lit très simple, sa respiration calme, détendu, en vie...

Peu importe ses rêves, se dit-il en durcissant son cœur. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir agi.

Les Croupton méritaient de mourir.

C'était trop tard pour vouloir être un héros, un gentil. Il était déjà un monstre depuis trop longtemps.

Harry resta debout face au lit de son tuteur pendant de longues minutes avant de retourner dans sa chambre où il se recoucha. Mais le reste de la nuit ne reposa pas plus son corps que son cœur.

La culpabilité était faible, presque imperceptible, tout comme les remords.

Mais la honte, elle, prenait de plus en plus de place.

.


	17. Surprise à la rentrée

Chapitre 17 : Surprise de la rentrée

Dans cette version de l'Histoire aussi, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal fut Gilderoy Lockhart

C'est pourquoi Harry se retrouvait à faire la queue à la librairie, en compagnie de Sirius, Hermione et les Weasley. Il se laissa placidement prendre en photo quand Lockhart l'exigea et cette fois encore offrit les livres gratuits à Ron puisque Harry avait déjà acheté les siens.

Comme prévu, Draco Malfoy lui fit une réflexion méprisante et jalouse, de même que Ginny intervint pour le défendre, puis les pères Weasley et Malfoy se battirent et furent séparés de force, cette fois néanmoins par Sirius.

Et comme prévu, dans le chaudron de Ginny, un journal s'était glissé parmi les livres, que Harry n'eut aucun mal à prendre discrètement.

Le soir venu, Harry prit le temps d'écrire dans le journal, sans autre raison que l'envie de se venger de tout ce que Tom Jedusor lui avait dit dans sa jeunesse, ces mots qui l'avaient tant hanté les années qui avaient suivi.

Il commença par un simple : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter » et sourit quand le journal lui répondit : « Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. » Il était si amusant de voir que, dans tout l'orgueil de Voldemort, il y avait si peu de place pour la méfiance envers ses ennemis. Bien que Harry se doutait qu'il n'était probablement pas à l'origine de la décision de Lucius de donner son précieux Horcruxe à une gamine inconsciente.

Ce n'était pas forcément une décision totalement stupide, d'un autre côté. Voldemort avait failli revenir grâce à ce biais. De plus, si aucun né-Moldu n'était mort, c'était uniquement grâce à une chance qui frôlait le miracle, tant il était improbable que _personne_ ne croise directement le regard du Basilic.

Mais stupide ou non, ce plan ne marcherait pas cette fois, et Harry se fit un plaisir de mettre Tom Jedusor au courant de ce qu'il allait lui faire.

« J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, » commença-t-il à écrire avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr, vas-y, » répondit Tom. « Je suis là pour t'écouter. »

« Il se trouve que j'ai récemment rencontré le roi des Serpents. Un charmant animal, vraiment. Son venin est particulièrement réputé, le savais-tu ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit face à l'absence de réponse immédiate, aveu de la position délicate de son adversaire.

« Tom, je voulais être sûr que tu comprennes bien à quel point je prends plaisir à te détruire. Ce souvenir de toi ne sera bientôt plus que ça : un souvenir. Adieu. »

Bien sûr, dès qu'il comprit, Tom tenta de lui faire abandonner son projet, de lui faire comprendre que c'était une erreur, de lui faire peur aussi. Mais ce Horcruxe-là était le plus faible de tous, et à part parler, il ne pouvait rien faire sans avoir possédé quelqu'un suffisamment longtemps.

Avec délectation et sans courir le moindre danger, Harry laissa tomber dans le creux des pages centrales quelques gouttes de venin de Basilic, les observant ronger les pages les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'un trou béant et calciné achève l'âme qu'elles contenaient.

Son sourire satisfait s'effaça néanmoins alors que certains souvenirs déplaisants remontaient à la surface. Depuis l'épisode de Croupton, il était incapable de penser longtemps à autre chose qu'à son comportement inutilement violent, à la limite du sadisme, dès que la vengeance prenait le pas sur le reste de ses émotions.

Harry n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très rationnel, mais quand il était jeune, c'étaient l'amitié et la colère qui le dominaient.

À partir de quel moment, exactement, était-il devenu quelqu'un d'aussi horrible ?

Ce fut sans avoir trouvé la réponse à cette question, ni s'être débarrassé d'elle, que Harry s'apprêtait à commencer sa seconde deuxième année à l'école de magie Poudlard. Tout s'était alors passé comme il l'avait prévu, du moins jusqu'au jour du départ, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans le train. Cet imprévu se révéla sous la forme d'un jeune première année aussi enthousiaste que dans les souvenirs de Harry.

Cette première rencontre ne se passa pourtant pas exactement de la manière à laquelle s'attendait Harry car, au lieu de le prendre en photo ou de lui demander un autographe, Colin Crivey lui déclara que lui et son petit frère étaient fans de lui, et d'ailleurs Dennis lui avait demandé de lui faire passer un mot.

C'est précisément ce mot, que Harry tenait désormais entre ses doigts crispés, qui bascula toutes les croyances qu'il avait depuis que Ron, Hermione et lui avaient décidé de l'envoyer à cette époque.

« Je suis venu aussi, » le mot était accompagné d'un dessin : une libellule, et des initiales AD.

Harry resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes, ne pouvant que fixer la feuille bêtement au point que Colin lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais Harry ne répondit pas à la question. À la place, il lui saisit brusquement les épaules et lui demanda :

\- Ton frère t'a accompagné ? Il est là ?

\- Hein ? Heu, oui, avec mon père, là-bas.

Colin eut à peine le temps de désigner la direction que Harry abandonnait ses bagages sur place pour s'y précipiter.

Il fonçait à travers les voyageurs, en bousculant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à voir le garçon qui attendait nerveusement son arrivée. Et même s'il aurait voulu l'engueuler ou lui demander comment par Merlin il pouvait être là, il ne put que le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Il se fichait bien du regard des gens, là, il se sentait prêt à l'embrasser tant il était heureux et soulagé de ne plus être seul.

Il parvint tout de même à lui demander, d'une petite voix, comment il pouvait être là alors qu'il venait de la même époque que lui.

\- Neville m'avait demandé de vous surveiller, alors quand vous avez quitté le QG, je vous ai suivi sous ma forme Animagus, répondit Dennis à voix basse pour ne pas que des oreilles indiscrètes l'entendent. J'étais aussi dans le cercle de sel, avec toi, quand tu as... Je ne savais pas ce que ça allait faire, je te jure. Et puis l'instant d'après je me suis retrouvé chez mon père. Colin était là, il n'était plus...

Il dut s'arrêter quelques secondes mais Harry savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait : Colin avait été tué pendant la bataille de Poudlard et Dennis avait eu énormément de peine à se remettre. Il avait toujours été extrêmement proche de son frère, extrêmement complice. Sa mort avait été un déchirement, et le déclencheur pour une course à la puissance qui ne s'était calmée que lorsqu'il avait eu le cadavre de l'assassin sous ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, je voulais en profiter avant... avant de te... j'aurais dû...

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas grave, Dennis. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, que tu sois là maintenant.

\- Je t'aiderai, chef. Pour tout ce que tu me demanderas.

\- Tu as intérêt.

Il le lâcha finalement, lui accordant un sourire pour une fois sincère.

\- Attends mes instructions alors.

Dennis hocha la tête. Harry porta alors son attention sur monsieur Crivey qui le regardait d'un air perplexe et méfiant.

Harry, se rendant compte de la scène à laquelle le Moldu venait d'assister, adopta l'attitude qu'il prenait quand il devait convaincre un futur allié, malgré son corps de douze ans. Il lui tendit la main que monsieur Crivey accepta de serrer au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je suis navré de cette entrée en matière grandiloquente, monsieur. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je suis un ami de Dennis.

\- Vous... vous connaissez ? demanda l'homme qui n'avait pas perdu son air perplexe.

\- Je n'ai pas été élevé dans le monde magique, moi non plus, éluda Harry en relâchant sa main.

Le train sonna et Harry recula d'un pas.

\- Je dois y aller, je t'enverrai un hibou, Dennis !

\- Bon courage, cria le jeune garçon alors que Harry grimpait dans le train juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Ça, c'était une année qui commençait mieux que prévu !

Enthousiaste, il rejoignit l'endroit où il avait mis ses valises puis les traîna à travers les couloirs, à la recherche de ses amis ou d'un compartiment de libre. Ce fut Hermione qu'il trouva en premier. Si elle fut agréablement surprise de le voir de si bonne humeur, elle ne lui posa pas de question, se contentant de lui rendre son sourire et de le guider jusqu'au compartiment que Ron et elle avaient réservé.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se fit dans une relative bonne humeur, mais les pensées de Harry étaient bien loin des conversations de ses meilleurs amis.

Il pensait à son allié inattendu, ce frère d'arme qui avait maîtrisé la transformation en Animagus en moins d'un an, qui était si doué pour les négociations et qui lui avait convaincu tant de personnes de rejoindre son camp durant la guerre. Bien sûr, Dennis était moins impressionnant aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'était à l'époque, mais Harry était persuadé que son talent était resté inchangé. Qu'il pourrait encore s'en servir.

Souriant à son reflet sur la vitre, Harry sentait que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux, et son chemin vers la victoire venait de se raccourcir sensiblement grâce à l'arrivée de ce partenaire du futur.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, Voldemort ne gagnerait pas.

.

Lockhart était un mauvais professeur, Harry l'avait toujours su, mais à présent qu'il avait suffisamment de recul sur la situation, il pouvait voir que l'homme en avait bel et bien conscience, mais qu'il tentait désespérément de continuer de jouer un rôle qui lui avait échappé depuis longtemps.

Peut-être avait-il commencé à frimer sans y penser et avait été apprécié d'être cru. Puis, à force d'aller toujours plus loin dans les exagérations, les mensonges et les fanfaronnades, il s'était retrouvé incapable de revenir en arrière, d'avouer qu'il n'avait accompli aucun exploit, que sa magie était faible et que son courage n'était que crânerie.

En réalité, Harry avait un peu pitié de lui.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer terriblement dans ses cours, quand le professeur ne faisait pas de catastrophes. Harry avait réussi à réduire les dégâts lors du cours sur les lutins de Cornouailles... mais cela n'avait servi qu'à mettre Lockhart davantage en confiance, et les cours qui avaient suivi avaient été une suite d'échecs retentissants.

Le point positif était que, en l'absence d'Héritier de Serpentard pétrifiant les élèves à tout va, ils n'avaient pas eu l'idée de faire de club de duel.

Le point négatif était qu'il avait, à la place, décidé de donner des cours personnels à toute personne qu'il estimait avoir besoin de connaissances particulières pour l'avenir. Cela allait de la jolie septième année de Serdaigle qui aurait besoin d'apprendre à sourire à l'innocent première année de Poufsouffle qui devait absolument savoir comment vaincre un loup-garou. Et, bien entendu, Harry n'avait pas échappé à l'intérêt du sorcier.

\- Alors, Harry... Parle-moi un peu de toi.

Il craignait le pire quand il demanda ce que Lockhart voulait savoir.

\- Tu as un début de réputation, plutôt bonne je dirais, et tu es un peu connu dans le monde sorcier, dit Lockhart en utilisant plus d'euphémismes que Harry n'en avait jamais entendus. Penses-tu être en mesure d'être une personnalité quand tu seras grand ?

\- Je ne pense pas devenir grand un jour, répondit Harry avec un sourire forcé. Mais je serais une « personnalité », comme vous dites, sans attendre de le devenir.

Nullement troublé, Lockhart lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire pour cela.

\- Eh bien, répondit lentement Harry en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je pourrais rassembler des preuves vous concernant, parler de ces nombreux sortilèges d'Oubliette que vous avez lancé, ou encore du vol d'identités et d'exploits que vous avez si souvent commis, par exemple.

Le si célèbre sourire de Lockhart s'était figé, lui donnant l'air un peu grimaçant. Harry s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil que lui avait proposé le professeur quand il était entré dans la pièce, souriant un peu plus.

\- Ou au contraire, je pourrais vous amener dans la Forêt interdite, vous livrer aux centaures ou aux araignées géantes, pour tester vos soi-disant talents contre les forces du mal. Puis je pourrais revenir au château en racontant comment j'ai héroïquement combattu pour vous sauver mais que, hélas, vous n'avez pas survécu à cette attaque. Je suis sûr que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ferais la Une des journaux pendant un moment. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lockhart ne disait plus rien, mais Harry n'était pas pressé.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la manière dont il avait voulu se débarrasser de Ron et lui dans la Chambre des Secrets, et même si ce Lockhart-là ne lui avait rien fait, la pitié qu'il ressentait à son égard ne suffisait pas à passer au-delà de son mépris.

\- Je suppose qu'aucune de ces options ne vous plaisent beaucoup, et croyez-moi, je le comprends tout à fait.

Il fit mine de soupirer en baissant les yeux.

\- Les ménagères seraient choquées, bien sûr... Ce serait regrettable, je ne tiens pas tant que cela à briser leurs rêves.

En relevant son regard sur Lockhart, Harry vit qu'il avait cette fois perdu totalement son sourire, ce qui le rendait étonnamment plus beau à ses yeux. Un peu moins faux.

\- Alors je n'en dirai rien. En retour, soyez assez gentil pour me laisser tranquille avec vos conseils désobligeants. D'accord ?

Il se leva sans attendre de réponse et sortit de la petite pièce pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor où Hermione et Ron l'attendaient devant le feu, elle avec un livre dans les mains, lui devant un jeu d'échecs.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda distraitement Hermione sans lâcher ses lignes des yeux.

\- Très bien, répondit Harry en faisant face à Ron. Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais d'autres cours.

Ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions, et Harry cacha son sourire en bougeant son premier pion.

Hélas, sa satisfaction d'avoir écarté le problème Lockhart ne dura pas longtemps. Très vite, il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait dans son entourage :

Dumbledore le surveillait.

Bien sûr, il ne le faisait pas explicitement et à la vue de tous, mais Harry n'était pas naïf, loin de là. Et quand on demandait aux tableaux de le suivre où qu'il aille, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Harry ne remarque rien. Les fantômes étaient plus discrets, mais Harry pouvait sentir leurs regards s'attarder sur son passage et leurs conversations se faire plus superficielles lorsqu'il passait à côté d'eux.

Et tout cela l'inquiétait : qu'est-ce que le directeur avait appris récemment pour changer ainsi son comportement vis-à-vis de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait trahi ? Ou _qui _?

Avant de trouver la réponse à cette question, qui le torturait pourtant à la moindre occasion, un autre de ses projets avança.

Il était dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre le dîner avec ses amis, quand une petite voix fluette l'appostropha, venant de derrière son dos :

\- Harry Potter.

En se retournant, il reconnut son interlocutrice et répondit :

\- Luna Lovegood.

Elle ne parut pas surprise qu'il connaisse son nom, mais de toute manière, peu de choses étaient capables de l'étonner. Elle lui tendit simplement une enveloppe grise.

\- Quelqu'un s'est trompé, en voulant t'envoyer une lettre, c'est moi qui l'ai reçue. Tiens.

Il saisit la missive, la remercia et la regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner faire face à la table. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement l'enveloppe, la rangeant dans sa robe. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de transmettre des messages, son négociateur n'était jamais avare de précautions. Dissimuler du courrier pour lui dans une lettre destinée à quelqu'un de confiance n'était sans doute pas la seule chose qu'il avait faite pour protéger les informations qu'il avait à lui transmettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron. Encore une lettre des gobelins ?

\- Les gobelins ne lui enverraient pas du courrier par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

\- Ce ne sont pas les gobelins, confirma Harry. Mais mon ami est un peu tête en l'air, je parie que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un d'autre m'apportera sa lettre.

\- Tu as des amis bizarres, fit remarquer Ron. Et le fait que je sois ton ami ne me rassure pas.

Cela fit rire Harry, un peu nerveusement néanmoins, mais la conversation dévia rapidement sur autre chose quand, subitement, Hermione se rappela le très difficile devoir en sortilèges qu'ils avaient à faire pour la semaine prochaine et qu'elle avait à peine commencé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils rejoignirent la tour Gryffondor pour remplir le parchemin de vingt centimètres demandé. Harry, qui avait déjà les connaissances dans ce cours de sortilèges, n'eut pas trop de mal à finir avant les autres, ce qui lui permit d'ouvrir la lettre après avoir ensorcelé le parchemin pour qu'il révèle les mots qu'il dissimulait.

_« Harry,_

_Comme prévu, j'ai pris contact avec quelques « vieilles » connaissance, indirectement bien sûr. Beaucoup sont mitigées, comme dans chaque début de relation, mais j'ai bon espoir pour l'avenir. Ils ont le teint un peu pâlot, espérons que ce ne soit pas de peur !_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à l'école, surtout avec la star que tu as en professeur (quelle chance !). C'est bien mieux que celui de l'année dernière, pas vrai ?_

_Bisous »_

Il n'y avait pas de signature, bien entendu, et le message était suffisamment peu explicite pour ne pas que Harry coure de risque même si son prénom, assez courant, était mentionné.

Dennis avait donc pris contact avec les vampires... C'était une bonne chose. Ces derniers n'avaient jamais pris le parti de Voldemort, et évitaient le contact avec la majorité des mages noirs, d'une façon générale. La dernière fois, Harry avait réussi à en rallier quelques-uns à sa cause, mais la puissance de Voldemort avait dissuadé les autres. Cette fois, en s'y prenant plus en avance, il pensait être en mesure de faire mieux.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Ron qui tentait de se distraire.

\- Concentre-toi sur ton travail, protesta Hermione.

\- Juste des banalités, répondit Harry en repliant sa lettre. Tu veux un coup de main, Ron ?

Son ami accepta aussitôt avec enthousiasme, et ils finirent en même temps que Hermione. Désireux de prolonger l'agréable temps passé avec ses meilleurs amis, Harry proposa une partie de cartes explosives, et exceptionnellement, Hermione se joignit à eux. Attirés par leurs rires, Dean et Seamus vinrent également jouer, au plus grand plaisir de Harry.

Il profitait d'eux autant qu'il le pouvait, parce que la liste que Hermione lui avait faite avant qu'il ne parte dans le passé s'approchait peu à peu de la fin.

Ne restaient plus que les reliques, Rogue, les elfes de maison, Voldemort... et lui.

Il serait bientôt temps de dévoiler son passé à quelqu'un : les vampires auront moins de mal que lui à mettre la main sur une âme en perdition... Mais pour les convaincre, garder son âge secret n'était pas envisageable.

Espérons que Dennis réussisse rapidement à se lier avec eux.

En attendant, les gobelins lui avaient fourni la coupe depuis le coffre des Lestrange depuis un moment déjà. Il était temps que Harry commence à agir dans leur intérêts et dans celui de tous les êtres, comme Harry se l'était promis.

Sa correspondance avec ses contacts du Ministère s'intensifia alors, de longues conversations plus ou moins philosophiques ou juridiques, plus ou moins idéologiques ou pratico-pratique, afin de faire ouvrir les yeux à ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de changer la donne en matière de suprématie sorcière par le biais du petit réseau qu'il avait commencé à se constituer,.

Cependant, la surveillance qu'on avait mise autour de lui commença rapidement à le gêner, quand il remarqua que même les courriers qu'il envoyait au Ministère étaient interceptés, il se dit qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas se faire sans difficultés, Harry était déjà résigné sur ce point : rien n'était jamais facile pour lui.

Par contre, il ne pourrait ni faire avancer le droit des êtres, ni capturer le dernier morceau d'âme de Voldemort en liberté, s'il n'avait pas les mains libres. Or, à part en se débarrassant de toutes les personnes gênantes (Dumbledore en tête de liste), cela était impossible. Et Harry n'avait aucune intention de mettre hors d'état de nuire le moindre de ses potentiels alliés.

Il allait donc forger des alliances avec les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, pour commencer, avant de mettre les autres membres de l'Ordre dans la confidence.

Dans ceux à mettre au courant en priorité, Harry aurait pu commencer par Dumbledore... Mais au fond, ce n'était pas lui qui méritait d'être le premier à savoir la vérité.

Il allait donc parler à ceux qui avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance envers et contre tout.


	18. Révélations et Négociations

_Dans ce chapitre, je vais décevoir beaucoup de monde, en tout cas si celles et ceux ayant laissé des review sont représentatifs de tous les lecteurs et lectrices ! J'ai préparé un autre plan sur le court terme, pour Rogue... Enfin, vous verrez ça bien assez vite !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Sekai._

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Révélations et négociations

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Percy et les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient devant lui dans le dortoir des deuxième année, après qu'il ait demandé à Seamus et Dean de les laisser.

Il avait posé un sort d'intimité sur la porte, au cas où, mais craignait plus les réactions face à lui que le potentiel espionnage de l'extérieur.

Il aurait pu demander à Ginny de les rejoindre, elle aussi était une sorcière puissante, une amie importante également... Mais elle n'avait que onze ans, et Harry venait juste d'empêcher qu'elle se retrouve possédée par Tom Jedusor et amenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Peut-être en souvenir de la romance qu'ils avaient partagée autrefois, il n'avait pas eu envie de la plonger de nouveau dans le danger. Il en allait de même pour Luna, quoi qu'il n'ait jamais été en couple avec cette dernière.

S'il n'avait choisi que les six personnes qui se tenaient devant lui, c'est parce que parmi tous les alliés qu'il avait eus de tout temps, mais surtout parmi ceux étant élèves à Poudlard en ce moment, ils étaient ceux qui avaient les capacités intellectuelles les plus adaptées à la situation : de l'intelligence, de la clairvoyance... et un minimum d'affection pour lui, suffisamment pour ne pas qu'ils tentent de l'enfermer à Ste Mangouste sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf.

\- Alors, Harry ? demanda Fred en le regardant attentivement. Pourquoi nous as-tu rassemblés ? Tu as une bêtise à faire ?

\- Si ça risque de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor... commença Percy avant que Harry ne le coupe :

\- Il ne s'agit ni d'une bêtise, ni de quoi que ce soit se limitant aux points que Gryffondor pourrait gagner ou perdre. C'est beaucoup plus gros.

Pendant que ses vis-à-vis s'échangeaient un regard, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant les mots pour les convaincre de l'importance de son but, de la véracité de ses propos.

Il ne les trouva pas vraiment mais il parla quand même, comme il put :

\- Certains d'entre vous savent déjà certaines choses, mais pour Percy et Neville, si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'avez eu aucune information sur les plus gros dangers qui guettent l'Angleterre magique. Et je vous assure qu'ils sont plus importants que ce qui pourrait nous faire risquer une retenue.

Percy faillit le couper, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps, enchaînant :

\- En réalité, Voldemort n'a jamais été tué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? réussit à dire Percy qui ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici. Tu-Sais-Qui a été détruit. C'est même toi qui t'en es occupé, tu te souviens ?

\- Son corps a été détruit, en effet, mais il avait pris ses précautions pour que son âme survive.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda Fred.

\- C'est parce que Harry vient du futur.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers Hermione qui venait de parler.

\- Comment tu le sais ?!

Les têtes revinrent brusquement vers Harry qui avait lâché son exclamation sans réfléchir, choqué.

\- Tu te rappelle de la fois où tu étais tombé malade et que tu avais fait une crise dans la salle de bain ? lui demanda Hermione en redressant le dos, de la même manière que lorsqu'elle récitait une leçon. Eh bien lorsque quelqu'un te touchait, il avait des sortes de visions. Dans celle que j'ai eue, je me suis vu avec Ron et toi, bien plus âgés, en train de faire un rituel. J'ai dû aller illégalement dans la Réserve pour obtenir cette information, mais j'ai découvert qu'il permettait d'envoyer une âme réintégrer le corps qu'elle avait à une autre époque. Nous t'avons donc fait voyager dans le temps.

Harry eut besoin de s'asseoir, tant il était surpris.

Il avait pourtant caché du mieux qu'il pouvait ce secret durant cette dernière année !

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione face au silence de Harry. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier qu'elle avait raison partout. Hermione eut un petit sourire satisfait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle résolvait une énigme particulièrement difficile et qu'on la félicitait. Harry, lui, était tellement sous le choc de savoir que son secret avait été découvert sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je me rappelle aussi de ce jour-là, dit Neville. Quand je t'ai touché, j'ai eu une vision bizarre, d'un homme tranchant la tête d'un serpent...

\- Ce devait être la fois où tu as tué Nagini, lui répondit Harry en retrouvant l'usage de sa voix. C'était l'un des sept objets permettant à Voldemort d'être immortel.

\- Non, c'était un homme musclé qui maniait une épée, précisa Neville.

\- Tu avais grandi, lui expliqua Harry. Et tu es assez courageux pour sortir l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau magique.

Cette déclaration rendit Neville muet de stupeur, et cette fois, ce furent Fred et George, d'une même voix, qui lui demandèrent :

\- Mais pourquoi tu nous le dis ?

Harry se redressa, reprenant contenance en se rappelant de la raison de leur présence ici.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. Comme je vous l'ai dit, un grand danger guette le Royaume-Uni. Mais je ne pourrais pas le combattre seul. Dans le futur, vous avez tous prouvé que vous êtes des personnes dignes de confiance, courageuses et puissantes. J'ai fait le maximum de ce que je pouvais accomplir seul, mais pour la suite, j'ai besoin de vous pour vaincre Voldemort.

Il s'empressa de rajouter :

\- Bien sûr, je ne vous demande pas de combattre qui que ce soit, vous êtes trop jeunes et je me débrouille très bien pour cela tout seul.

Percy et les jumeaux grimacèrent, probablement à cause du fait qu'il les traite de « jeunes » alors que Harry avait l'air de l'être plus qu'eux. Mais il ne les laissa pas dire quoi que ce soit et continua :

\- Par contre, il y a d'autres parties de mon plan dont je ne peux m'occuper, et c'est pour ça que je m'adresse à vous.

Il ouvrit tout d'abord son sac pour en sortir un parchemin couvert de schémas et d'indications qu'il avait préparé la veille et sur lequel il avait passé presque toute la nuit. Il avait noté tout ce qui lui paraissait le plus utile en terme d'espionnage, de combat ou encore de bouclier portatif. Il s'avança vers les jumeaux et leur donna les plans.

\- Ce sont des inventions que vous avez créées tous les deux. Je ne connais pas les détails, comment vous l'avez fait ni rien, mais je sais que vous êtes capable de le refaire. Et grâce à cela, on pourra combattre mais surtout protéger beaucoup de monde.

Les jumeaux observèrent avec attention le parchemin avant de relever la tête vers lui, stupéfaits.

\- On a vraiment fait ça ?

\- Ça, et bien plus encore. Vos inventions nous ont longtemps fait rire avant qu'elles servent à nous sauver la vie.

\- « Oreille à rallonge, » lut Fred avec un sourire en coin. Ce nom est super cool. Pas de doute, c'est de nous.

\- S'il vous faut le moindre ingrédient ou potion ou quoi que ce soit que vous devez acheter, dites-le moi. Je financerai.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda George en perdant son assurance à l'idée de demander de l'argent.

\- Certain. C'est une commande après tout.

Harry se tourna vers Percy, à qui il donna un autre parchemin, uniquement recouvert d'écriture.

\- Dès que tu sortiras de Poudlard, tu seras engagé au ministère et tu deviendras rapidement assistant du ministre de la Magie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, et même si je ne suis plus là, il faudra que ces lois passent. Certaines personnes au ministère ont déjà commencé à agir dans ce sens.

Percy lut en diagonale ce qu'il y avait d'écrit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Des lois pour les créatures magiques ?

\- Les elfes de maisons, les gobelins, les centaures, loups-garous et les quelques autres êtres indiqués pourraient être des alliés non négligeables pour la guerre, s'il ne le sont pas déjà. Et même au-delà du conflit contre les Forces du Mal, ils ont leur place dans la société magique... et je la leur ai promise.

Il prit les épaules du Weasley et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Presque sans faire exprès, il dégagea une partie de sa magie, comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente dans le train contre Malfoy. Le rouquin haleta et lui prêta toute son attention alors que Harry lui disait :

\- Percy, tu dois me jurer que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour gravir les échelons et faire avancer le droit des créatures magiques. Les sorciers ne peuvent pas continuer d'exercer le monopole du pouvoir, de discriminer les autres espèces pour asseoir leur domination. Nous devons travailler ensemble, et je ne te parle pas uniquement de morale en te disant cela. C'est très important : l'avenir de notre monde en dépend. Tu en as les capacités, tu es doué et ton travail sera reconnu par le monde sorcier. Jures-moi que tu en feras bon usage.

Si Harry avait attendu que Percy entre au ministère, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de le convaincre. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la confiance aveugle qu'il avait offerte au Ministre, quitte à négliger sa famille jusqu'à se la mettre à dos. C'est pour cela que Harry le ralliait à sa cause dès maintenant, alors que l'esprit de Percy était encore malléable, qu'il était encore à l'écoute d'autrui. Sa demande ne nuirait pas à ses ambitions, au contraire. Ce que Harry venait de faire, c'est justement de lui donner une nouvelle ambition.

\- Je te le jure, Harry, répondit le jeune homme, comme espéré.

Harry le relâcha, continua à le fixer quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Neville.

\- Neville, tu seras un jour un combattant hors-pair, mais tu manques pour l'instant d'entraînement. Si tu es d'accord, je t'apprendrai à correctement utiliser ta magie cette année, je te donnerai des cours particuliers jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Mais avant cela, j'ai aussi besoin de ton aide.

Un peu intimidé et perdu, le garçon joufflu hocha la tête, à l'écoute. Harry continua :

\- Ta grand-mère a une très forte influence sur les Sangs-Purs. Dans mon futur, elle n'avait commencé à agir qu'après le retour de Voldemort, mais cette fois, je voudrais qu'elle le fasse plus tôt.

Il lui confia une enveloppe, lettre succincte qu'il avait rédigée sans mentionner ni son nom, ni son voyage dans le temps. Y était seulement reporté avec exactitude ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ainsi que les coordonnées de quelques sorciers et sorcières que Harry avait rencontrées au Chaudron Baveur, et qu'il savait être à même d'organiser la résistance en attendant l'éveil de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

\- Envoie-lui cette lettre, sans lui dire qu'elle vient de moi. Le reste dépendra d'elle.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je serais un combattant hors-pair, un jour ?

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à passer à ses deux meilleurs amis, s'immobilisa et reporta son attention sur Neville.

\- Je t'ai vu lancer des Expelliarmus extrêmement puissants, repousser des Mangemorts et même créer un Patronus. Alors oui, je le pense vraiment, et cette fois je n'attendrai pas tes quinze ans pour t'entraîner.

Le regard étrange que lui lança alors son camarade de classe lui noua le ventre, sans savoir pourquoi exactement. Était-ce de la reconnaissance, de la confiance, de l'espoir ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais... C'était le regard que l'on posait sur le Survivant, l'Élu, pendant la guerre. Le regard qui lui disait soudain que tout reposait sur ses épaules.

Harry déglutit, sentant la pression revenir, puis finit par se tourner vers ses meilleurs amis.

\- Et nous alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire de spécial ? demanda Ron.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Harry. Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant, puisque vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Cela aurait été une honte, à mes yeux, de mettre n'importe qui d'autre au courant avant vous.

\- Oh, Harry... murmura Hermione d'un ton attendri.

\- Et vous aussi, vous serez entraînés avec Neville, histoire que vous ne vous soyez pas en danger si un jour vous vous retrouvez impliqués dans un combat.

Harry espérait que cela n'arrive jamais, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas naïf. Quand il était proche de quelqu'un, cette personne avait toujours des ennuis à un moment où à un autre. Alors soit il s'éloignait d'elle, comme il avait tenté de le faire avec Ginny en septième année (ce qui ne l'avait cependant pas empêchée d'avoir des problèmes à Poudlard), soit il faisait tout pour que ses amis puissent se défendre.

Cette fois, Harry avait choisi la deuxième option.

Après cette conversation, Harry ce cessa pas d'être surveillé, puisque rien n'avait été résolu du côté de Dumbledore. Pourtant il se sentit beaucoup mieux après que son secret ait été partagé. Enfin, son secret était apparemment partagé depuis un moment, vu que Hermione avait bien trop d'intuition et de talents pour son bien, mais cette fois, Harry l'avait _dit._

Et rien que cela lui apportait un soulagement indescriptible.

Désormais, tous les mercredi après-midi, Ron, Hermione, Neville et lui se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande.

Tout comme avec l'AD en 1995, Harry avait commencé à leur enseigner l'Expelliarmus, puis rapidement il enchaîna avec d'autres sorts.

Avec si peu d'élèves, Harry pouvait passer plus de temps avec chacun d'entre eux, notamment Neville qui progressait à une allure bien plus importante, à sa grande satisfaction. Sa confiance en lui augmentait en même temps que ses notes, et grâce à cela, le petit génie de botanique semblait gagner en maturité... Et en beauté aussi.

Les regards des filles de son année s'attardant sur le jeune Gryffondor n'échappèrent pas à Harry, qui s'amusait de voir Neville aveugle face à leurs avances. Mais il n'oubliait pas que lui aussi, pendant longtemps, ne voyait jamais l'intérêt des autres filles pour lui.

Mais cela, bien sûr, n'était valable que pour le temps où il n'utilisait pas encore son charme et sa notoriété pour séduire de nouveaux fidèles.

C'était l'un des aspects qui restaient encore connus de lui seul, pour le moment, et cela lui convenait très bien. Venir du futur n'était pas une information très compromettante... Du moins, pas pour Hermione et Ron. Le reste était bien moins avouable, et manipuler de naïves sorcières n'était pas la pire chose que Harry ait commise en tentant de prendre le dessus de Voldemort. Le plus grave était sans doute qu'il avait déjà commencé à oublier les cris et les visages des victimes qui étaient passées sous sa baguette.

\- À quoi bon réfléchir à tout cela, se fustigea-t-il en se mettant debout.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait avoir le temps de culpabiliser longtemps avant de mourir. D'ailleurs, plus tôt sa fin viendrait, mieux ce serait : cela signifierait que Voldemort était définitivement mort, lui aussi.

\- Tu parles tout seul, Harry ?

Il se retourna vivement, surpris de voir Ron. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver dans le dortoir.

\- Ça m'arrive, répondit-il simplement.

\- Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger. Hermione m'envoie te chercher pour qu'on aille à la Grande Salle ensemble.

Il hocha simplement la tête et le suivit dans les escaliers.

Durant le repas, Harry se surpris à penser à ces personnes qu'il avait séduites pour les rallier à sa cause, tout comme Ron et parfois même Hermione l'avaient fait. La majorité avait été envoyée comme chair à canon, se sacrifiant sans peur, parce qu'ils pensaient compter aux yeux de l'un des membres du trio d'or. Ils étaient naïfs, mais Harry ne pouvait les blâmer pour cela. Après tout, lui aussi comptait se sacrifier pour une cause qui n'aurait peut-être rien de gagnée même après sa mort.

Harry n'était pas assez sot pour croire que Voldemort était le seul ennemi à la paix en Angleterre. D'ailleurs, si jamais il survivait à la guerre, il n'y aurait que peu de doute pour que lui-même devienne un danger. Pour l'instant, il avait un but, disons, louable, mais si jamais il venait à être libéré de ce devoir, toutes ses connaissances sur la magie noire ainsi que toute ses expériences de torture ou de manipulation pourraient très bien le pousser vers des horizons aussi sombres que ceux de Tom Jedusor…

\- Tu as la tête ailleurs, Harry, remarqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tout va bien ?

Il se força à sourire en se tournant vers elle, et hocha la tête.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione continuerait sans doute à s'inquiéter, Harry le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien contre cela. Ses projets n'avaient jamais requis son bien-être, et Hermione était incapable de ne pas se préoccuper de ce dernier.

Harry devait seulement faire de son mieux pour ne pas que son amertume se ressente trop.

Une soudaine douleur à la cicatrice lui fit porter sa main à son front qu'il massa quelques secondes. Avant même qu'il s'inquiète, la sensation avait disparu, lui laissant croire qu'il l'avait peut-être inventée.

Ou du moins l'espérer : mieux valait que rien de ce qui pouvait provoquer sa cicatrice ne soit en train de se passer dans son dos.

\- Harry Potter ? Ton ami s'est encore trompé de destinataire.

Harry se retourna et sourit à Luna avant de prendre la lettre qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle était bien plus protégée que la dernière fois, et Harry dut la désensorceler pendant de longues minutes avant d'avoir accès à son contenu, une fois dans son dortoir.

Dennis l'informait que les vampires étaient intéressés par la proposition de Harry et désiraient le rencontrer. Dans sa réponse, Harry proposa de se rencontrer à Pré-au-lard, dans le pub du frère de Dumbledore : l'endroit était glauque, ne discriminait aucun enfant de la magie et surtout, n'avait aucun espion au compte du directeur. L'endroit parfait pour une rencontre clandestine.

Une semaine après, armé de sa baguette et de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry s'éclipsa hors du dortoir pour rejoindre un des passages secrets menant à Pré-au-lard.

La Tête du Sanglier était toujours aussi sale et sombre que ce à quoi il était habitué. Abelforth ne fit pas de commentaire en voyant un jeune élève de Poudlard entrer. Ce fut à peine s'il grimaça un instant. Harry ne perdit pas de temps avant de rejoindre les trois silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se tenaient au fond de la pièce et qui dégageaient une aura reconnaissable. Les vampires étaient arrivés les premiers.

Il vit leurs yeux rouges se plisser lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'eux sans hésitation, et commanda une bièraubeurre quand Abelforth vint devant la table. Le groupe resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la boisson fut servie, après quoi seulement l'un des vampires, celui au milieu, prit la parole :

\- Dans ton pays, on parle de Harry Potter comme d'un héros de la magie blanche, dit-il avec un fort accent scandinave. La Grande-Bretagne n'est pas connue pour son acceptation des créatures de la nuit. Jamais je n'aurais cru recevoir un jour une invitation de ta part.

\- J'aurais été très impoli de demander une faveur sans même vous rencontrer au préalable, répondit Harry.

La réplique fit de nouveau plisser des yeux, mais le vampire du milieu sourit avec amusement. Il détaillait Harry avec attention, et l'écolier se laissa analyser autant de temps que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que le vampire reprenne de lui-même :

\- Quelle serait cette faveur ?

\- Je suis à la recherche d'une âme en perdition, avoua Harry à voix basse. J'ignore où elle erre depuis qu'elle a perdu le dernier hôte qu'elle a parasité, mais je souhaite ardemment la retrouver. Or je connais la capacité de votre espèce à trouver les êtres sans corps, et il est certain que vous seriez le meilleur atout possible, si vous acceptiez.

\- Je suppose que cette « âme en perdition » a laissé quelques... traces en toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait déjà que les vampires étaient capables de sentir les Horcruxes, et s'il avait été fortement surpris la première fois, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Au contraire, c'était bien pour cette capacité qu'il comptait sur eux pour mettre la main sur l'âme de Voldemort.

\- Et pourquoi ferions-nous cela pour toi, Harry Potter ?

Harry sortit une photo de sa poche. Elle avait été découpée dans un vieil exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ trouvé à la bibliothèque, la seule façon pour lui de l'obtenir : jamais il n'aurait pu prendre lui-même la personne en photo.

\- Je vous donnerai l'occasion de vampiriser cet homme.

Alors que les vampires se penchaient sur la photo pour observer de qui il s'agissait.

\- Pourquoi cet homme voudrait-il devenir l'un des nôtres ?

\- Il ne le veut pas, mais vous le voudrez. Lisez.

Ils observèrent l'article joint à la photo, et les yeux des vampires s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de redevenir normaux. Quand celui du milieu reporta son attention sur lui, il était calculateur. Peu de sorciers savaient que les vampires étaient à la recherche de ce genre de profil.

\- S'il ne désire pas devenir vampire, comment nous l'amèneras-tu ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin que cet homme survive à la guerre des sorciers. Il ne doit absolument pas mourir, c'est pour cela que je suis prêt à vous le sacrifier. Trouvez-moi l'âme, rendez-le immortel, et il sera à vous.

Il y eu un moment de silence, un long moment, puis le vampire prit la photo, la plia en deux et la glissa dans sa cape. Quand il reporta son attention sur Harry, il souriait.

\- Affaire conclue, Harry Potter. Je contacterai votre _ami_ lorsque nous l'aurons trouvé.

Parfait... Bientôt, l'âme de Voldemort serait entre ses mains, et il pourrait rayer une autre tâche de sa liste.

Heureusement que les maîtres des potions faisaient des vampires exceptionnels.


	19. Au fond du chaudron d'argent

Chapitre 19 : Au fond du chaudron d'argent

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla avec une migraine douloureuse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit à ses amis pour justifier le fait qu'il se frotte régulièrement la cicatrice en grimaçant.

Voilà près d'un mois qu'elles avaient commencé et elles lui semblaient de pire en pire.

Il avait la nette impression que Voldemort préparait quelque chose et espérait vivement se tromper. Dans le meilleur des cas, les vampires le localiseraient avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, sinon... Sinon, Harry espérait découvrir ce que le mage noir comptait faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il avait beau avoir mis ses meilleurs amis et ses camarades de confiance au courant de son origine, beaucoup de choses leur étaient encore cachées, notamment le lien qu'il possédait avec Voldemort. Pour le moment, il tenait à conserver cet élément dans l'ignorance d'un maximum de personnes, même s'il savait que Dumbledore, et probablement Rogue et MacGonagall, devaient déjà le savoir.

Ne pouvant rien faire contre cela, il tentait pour le moment de ne pas y penser, et se consacrait activement à l'entraînement de ses amis.

Il surveillait scrupuleusement _La Gazette_ tous les jours, notamment pour s'assurer des agissements du Ministère depuis qu'il avait commencé à y fourrer son nez et à contacter des salariés.

Comme il l'avait espéré, la grand-mère de Neville avait pris très au sérieux la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Augusta Londubat n'avait que faire de la valeur du sang, mais elle croyait en l'héritage de la force des générations précédentes. Or, à ses yeux, une origine moldue pouvait autant apporter à un jeune sorcier qu'une origine sang-pur. C'était cela qui l'avait poussée à s'opposer à Voldemort lorsque ce dernier avait mis à mal les valeurs auxquelles elle croyait, dans la version de l'Histoire d'où provenait Harry. Cela avait été d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'elle avait appris que Neville se battait au côté de Harry, dès l'épisode du département des Mystères et jusqu'aux batailles qu'ils menèrent une fois adultes.

Harry savait à quel point le désir de voir son petit-fils accomplir de grandes choses comptait pour elle, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi de passer par lui plutôt que lui envoyer directement une lettre. Et il avait eu raison : madame Londubat avait fait une déclaration officielle à _La Gazette du sorcier_ pour affirmer son désir de s'opposer aux extrémistes du Ministère et faire tomber les discriminations positives accordées aux vieilles familles sorcières, y compris la sienne, afin que les Sang-Mêlés et les nés-Moldus talentueux obtiennent les places qu'ils méritent.

L'article avait fait la première page de _La Gazette,_ et cela n'avait pas manqué d'énerver un bon nombre d'élèves, notamment à Serpentard :

\- Alors Londubat, ta famille prépare sa déchéance elle aussi ? Tu veux aussi vivre dans un trou, comme les belettes ?

Malfoy les avait interpellés alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle, agitant _La Gazette_ dans sa main.

\- La ferme, Malfoy, répliqua aussitôt Ron.

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Weasley. Et à ta place, je n'encouragerais pas Londubat a continuer. Ton père est tellement incompétent qu'il sera viré du Ministère aussitôt que son sang ne lui sera plus favorable.

Ron dégaina sa baguette, aussitôt imité par Malfoy qui fut le plus rapide pour lancer un sort... Mais pas assez rapide pour Harry, bien sûr, qui avait bloqué le sortilège avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. Son bouclier vibrait encore lorsque la baguette de Harry se dirigea vers les Serpentard.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux te battre maintenant, Malfoy ? Dans les couloirs, à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle où il y a encore des professeurs ?

\- Weasley a sorti sa baguette le premier, répliqua sèchement Malfoy.

\- Mais les professeurs ne l'ont pas vu. Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'agiter si tu ne veux pas qu'ils viennent voir pourquoi la sortie de la Grande Salle est bloquée.

Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui et constata que, en effet, les élèves s'étaient amassés autour d'eux pour voir ce qui allait se passer, espérant sans doute qu'un duel se déclare pour le plaisir de leurs yeux... L'appel du sang était présent dès le plus jeune âge. Le ventre et les côtes de Harry en avaient porté la preuve longtemps, grâce à son bon cousin Dudley.

Ne voulant finalement pas avoir de problèmes, Malfoy et ses amis finirent par choisir de partir.

\- Bien joué, Harry, le félicita Hermione.

Ron ne dit rien, mais puisqu'il ne lui fit pas de reproche pour l'avoir empêché de se battre, Harry supposa qu'il était lui aussi satisfait du dénouement.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry repensa à l'époque où c'était Ron qui l'attrapait à bras-le-corps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Malfoy et se battre contre lui... Puis celle où, côtes à côtes, ils envoyaient des sorts sur les Mangemorts en espérant toucher le blondinet.

Certaines choses continuaient à lui manquer à cette époque. Et, hélas, ce n'étaient pas toujours les plus tendres, ni les plus glorieuses.

En quelques chemins détournés, les Gryffondor évitèrent la salle commune pour plutôt atterrir au septième étage où, après trois allers-retours, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

Au lieu de se contenter d'une fois par semaine, ils avaient augmenté les séances, jusqu'à prendre pour habitude de s'y retrouver le soir, avant ou après le dîner selon l'heure à laquelle ils finissaient les cours. La séance ne sautait que les fois où Harry avait entraînement de Quidditch et celles où Hermione parvenait à les convaincre qu'un devoir à faire était hautement prioritaire.

Parfois, les jumeaux les rejoignaient également pour s'entraîner, comme ce soir-là. Mais Harry ne passait pas tant de temps sur eux, préférant se concentrer sur ceux de son année à qui il apprenait la maîtrise du Patronus. Et comme il l'espérait, ce soir-là connut sa première réussite avec la formation corporelle de la loutre de Hermione, qui s'agita joyeusement autour d'eux presque une minute avant d'être dissipée. Tous la félicitèrent chaudement, et Harry décida d'arrêter la séance là pour ce soir.

Mais dans leur euphorie de cette petite victoire, Harry s'était montré négligent et n'avait pas autant surveillé les alentours qu'à son habitude. Et au miaulement maudit de Miss Teigne à quelques pas d'eux seulement, les cinq élèves se figèrent.

\- On court ! S'exclama Ron la seconde d'après, et ils s'élancèrent tous, croisant les doigts pour ne pas se faire surprendre par Rusard.

Neville et les jumeaux prirent rapidement d'autres chemins et le trio d'or fut bientôt isolé dans le troisième étage. Harry ouvrit rapidement une porte où il fit entrer ses meilleurs amis avant de la refermer aussitôt derrière lui. Alors qu'ils reprenaient tous trois leur souffle, Hermione lâcha un rire, et ils se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

\- Ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Il nous était arrivé exactement la même chose en première année, et un immense chien à trois têtes était dans cette pièce.

\- L'histoire se répète parfois, fit remarquer Harry, pince-sans-rire.

\- Heureusement que, cette fois, la pièce est vide, fit Ron en contemplant l'immense salle et la trappe qui avait été correctement scellée depuis longtemps.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol pour finir de récupérer, Harry s'adossant à la porte sur laquelle il avait discrètement jeté un sort anti-intrusion (le même qu'il avait enlevé à leur arrivée).

\- On devrait passer la nuit ici, proposa Hermione dont les yeux cillaient déjà de fatigue. On ne risquera plus d'être surpris après le couvre-feu de cette manière.

\- Je préfère prendre ce risque plutôt que de dormir par terre sur la pierre froide, répliqua Ron en grimaçant face au sol.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu dormirais par terre ? demanda Hermione en dégainant sa baguette.

Elle métamorphosa un grand lit à partir d'une de ses plumes, et fit un édredon avec une autre. Ron poussa une exclamation impressionnée en s'asseyant dessus et elle sourit, fière. Le garçon ne se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit pour trois qu'au moment où Hermione monta à son tour sur le matelas.

Immédiatement gêné, Ron s'arrangea pour mettre Harry au milieu, ce que ce dernier fit sans protester. Il était, après tout, habitué à dormir avec ses deux meilleurs amis, même à la fin de la puberté et avec parfois bien moins de vêtements.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, tous trois blottis dans le grand lit chaud, chuchotant instinctivement pour profiter de l'ambiance intime, plus propice aux sujets sérieux et personnels, qu'ils n'auraient pas abordés autrement.

Ron parla ainsi pour la première fois de son ambition de devenir quelqu'un de respectable, comme son frère aîné, en décrivant plus ou moins ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir de Risèd, dans une autre vie : le rôle de préfet, la coupe de Quidditch, le regard fier de sa famille...

Hermione aussi parla, évoquant les difficultés qu'elle avait parfois à rattraper son retard sur les sujets du monde magique que tous les nés-sorciers connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle parla de son envie de faire ses preuves, de montrer au monde que les nés-Moldus n'étaient pas moins bons que les Sangs-Purs.

Pour la première fois, même Harry participa aux aveux. Il leur parla du futur, des résultats incroyables de Hermione aux BUSES, du badge de préfet de Ron et son poste de gardien de Quidditch, des sorties à Pré-au-lard et des points qu'ils avaient gagné en sauvant Poudlard et l'Angleterre de nombreuses menaces. Il aborda tous ses souvenirs joyeux, jusqu'à voir Hermione s'endormir contre lui et Ron la suivre bien vite, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et Harry se félicita de n'avoir exposé là que ce qui donnait envie de poursuivre leur vie dans les années qui allaient suivre. Il se félicita de n'avoir parlé ni de la peur, ni de la haine, ni de toutes les horreurs qui accompagnaient la guerre comme de fidèles compagnes.

Car cette fois-ci, il ne comptait pas forcer quiconque à être infecté par cette folie qui rendait cruel et sans pitié. Il serait le seul de ses alliés à l'être.

« Elfes, reliques, Horcruxes », lista-t-il mentalement.

Il s'endormit.

Au réveil, sa migraine semblait plus atroce que jamais. Sa vision, déjà trouble, était entrecoupée de flashs des visions de Voldemort, trop rapides pour que Harry y comprenne quoi que ce soit, mais suffisamment nombreux pour savoir que les vampires n'avaient pas été assez rapides à le trouver.

Il tenta de faire face toute la matinée, allant en cours avec ses amis même s'il n'y retenait rien. Dans la Grande Salle, pour le déjeuner, il était à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait, affalé sur la table en pressant son front de ses paumes dans le vain espoir d'apaiser la douleur lancinante qui lui envoyait des vagues de satisfaction, de rage et de victoire venant de l'être que Harry haïssait le plus au monde.

Vaguement, il sentit Ron poser une main sur son bras, mais il ne parvint pas à y répondre, trop plongé dans les méandres des pensées de Voldemort, tentant d'y apercevoir un indice sur ce qu'il faisait ou où il se trouvait.

Il voyait à travers ses yeux, enfin.

Contre du métal bombé. De l'argent. L'intérieur d'un chaudron. Dans un liquide transparent mais bouillant. Une potion. De résurrection ? Non, pas déjà !

Harry hurla soudain de douleur, déchiré par la transformation du corps de Voldemort, et le garçon tomba à terre sans pouvoir se retenir, hurlant encore jusqu'à finalement perdre connaissance.

.

Harry, sans surprise, se réveilla à l'infirmerie.

Ce qui était plus étonnant, cependant, était que c'était Dumbledore et non ses meilleurs amis qui était à son chevet.

\- Bonjour mon garçon, le salua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Professeur...

Il tenta de se mettre en position assise mais renonça bien vite. Il allait lui falloir quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'entreprendre ce genre d'efforts. Tout son corps tremblait, des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux et sa cicatrice pulsait encore, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le directeur de Poudlard s'adressa à lui :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Effectivement. De cette manière, vous n'aurez plus besoin de m'espionner.

Dumbledore eut l'air surpris, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à entamer l'interrogatoire, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui dit :

\- Faites venir les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue, ainsi que Remus et Sirius. Tous ont besoin d'être au courant.

Le directeur le regarda longuement sans rien dire, puis il hocha la tête et se leva avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Harry, laissé seul, réussit cette fois à s'asseoir et reprit son souffle en se frottant le front. Il se doutait que tous ne voudraient ou ne pourraient pas venir, mais il était plus juste d'appeler toutes les personnes concernées, quitte à reprendre les explications plus tard pour les absents.

Pourtant, une heure et demie après la demande de Harry, toutes les personnes demandées étaient là, entassées dans l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh avait été priée de les laisser tranquille (ce qu'elle n'avait accepté que sous l'insistance de Dumbledore, détestant laisser ses patients sans surveillance).

Devant son regard nerveux se tenaient donc Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue, Remus et Sirius. S'il pouvait comprendre que Dumbledore se soit arrangé pour que les Maraudeurs puissent venir, Harry se demandait encore ce qui avait poussé Rogue à répondre à son invitation.

\- Merci d'être là, commença-t-il en les regardant tour à tour. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, mais avant, asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

Sirius s'installa bien entendu le plus loin possible de Rogue, tandis que les autres prenaient des chaises au hasard pour se mettre face à Harry, qui était resté assis dans son lit.

\- Alors ? demanda joyeusement Albus, que rien ne pouvait atteindre, pas même l'incongruité de ce rassemblement. Pourquoi cette aimable invitation, Harry ?

Avant de répondre, Harry agita sa baguette afin de placer les plus puissants sorts d'intimité qu'il connaissait sur la pièce, afin d'être sûr que rien de ce qui pourrait se passer ici ne puisse être vu ou entendu par quiconque sans son autorisation. Il capta le froncement de sourcils de plusieurs personnes présentes, mais cette action n'était qu'un détail par rapport à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Si j'ai choisi de vous inviter, c'est parce que vous êtes les personnes les plus dignes de confiance que j'ai, et j'ai besoin de votre coopération.

\- Avez-vous bu quelque chose, monsieur Potter, ou vous êtes-vous cogné la tête lors de votre coup d'éclat dans la Grande Salle ? demanda cyniquement Rogue. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un Potter puisse un jour faire une telle déclaration sur moi.

\- Je vous ai haï pendant des années, répondit Harry sans perdre son calme. Je ne compte pas refaire la même erreur, cette fois.

Rogue avait tiqué à ma mention d'années, mais Harry ne le laissa pas répondre, reprenant son discours :

\- J'imagine que tout le monde ici le sait déjà, mais Voldemort n'est pas vraiment mort. Et si on ne fait rien, la guerre aura repris d'ici quelques années, voire bien moins d'après les dernières informations que j'ai obtenues lors de mon « coup d'éclat dans la Grande Salle », comme l'a dit le professeur Rogue.

Cette fois, ce fut MacGonagall qui répondit, lui demandant avec le même air sévère que lorsqu'elle faisait cours :

\- Mais où voulez-vous donc en venir, monsieur Potter ? Pourquoi déclarer de telles choses et de quel droit vous permettez-vous de nous convoquer ainsi, comme si vous étiez le ministre de la Magie en personne ?

On y était…

Harry prit le temps d'inspirer profondément, trouvant le courage qu'il fallait pour répondre la vérité qu'il avait tant dissimulée jusqu'à présent. Mais il était temps, enfin, de le dire :

\- Je me permets de vous convoquer, car je suis le chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Dumbledore sourit sous sa barbe, et Harry sut que le directeur avait compris avant même qu'il ne rajoute :

\- Et si je sais tout cela sur Voldemort et la guerre, c'est parce que je viens du futur.

Il y eut quelques exclamations, mais pas autant que Harry ne s'y attendait. Sirius avait l'air le plus choqué, tandis qu'inversement le directeur semblait trouver la situation passionnante. Le voyageur resta silencieux un moment, s'attendant à des réactions plus orales que cela, mais comme ils ne semblaient pas décidés à le faire, il s'adressa directement à eux :

\- Si vous avez des questions, posez-les maintenant avant que je n'enchaîne avec les autres informations que j'ai à vous dire.

\- De quand viens-tu exactement ? demanda finalement Sirius en se remettant difficilement de ses émotions. Quel est ton véritable âge ?

\- Je viens de 2001 et j'ai vingt-deux ans.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Rogue qui s'exprima, lâchant un rire désabusé.

\- Oui, je me doutais que vous ne vous laisseriez pas convaincre facilement, lui dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Pas sans savoir, en tout cas, que je suis au courant de votre couverture d'espion. Ou du fait que vous êtes devenu Mangemort notamment à cause des Maraudeurs qui vous harcelaient à Poudlard et de ma mère dont vous avez cessé d'être ami à cause d'un mot malheureux. Ou encore que vous me protégez dans l'ombre de chaque péril qui m'aurait guetté à cause d'une dette de vie que vous avez envers mon père.

Les sourcils froncés, le maître des potions ne répondit rien et Harry reprit :

\- Il y a de nombreux moyens de vous prouver que je n'ai pas l'âge de mon corps. Je peux exécuter des sortilèges que l'on ne peut pas pratiquer avant la majorité magique si vous le voulez. Je peux aussi révéler d'autres informations sur l'avenir.

\- Parler du futur risque de le changer, intervint alors MacGonagall d'un ton sévère, bien que moins ferme que d'ordinaire.

\- Le futur a déjà changé. Je suis là depuis plus d'un an et j'ai entrepris de désamorcer la majorité des dangers qui planaient au-dessus de Poudlard et du monde sorcier. J'ai voyagé dans le temps en toute connaissance de cause, et je ne suis pas venu ici pour profiter une seconde fois de l'enseignement de l'école.

\- Pourquoi alors ? demanda Remus qui fut le seul à lui parler d'une voix douce, ni méfiante, ni choquée.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, s'imprégnant de leur couleur dorée et de l'affection qui y avait toujours brillé, et qui y brillait encore aujourd'hui.

\- Pour empêcher la guerre, répondit-il. Ou si les choses tournent comme je crains qu'elles sont en train de tourner, pour y mettre un terme au plus vite.

Le garçon reporta son attention sur Dumbledore pour l'informer de la nouvelle la plus grave à ce jour, celle que Harry avait tant redoutée :

\- Voldemort a réussi à utiliser un morceau d'âme pour ressusciter, aujourd'hui. La guerre est sur le point de reprendre.

.


	20. Les inventions des jumeaux Weasley

Chapitre 20 : Les inventions des jumeaux Weasley

Harry avait subi une batterie de test magiques de la part de Pomfresh qui l'avait finalement consigné à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Elle n'aimait pas que ses élèves s'évanouissent sans raison apparente dès le matin, et il pouvait la comprendre.

Finalement, elle ne le laissa partir que dans l'après-midi du lendemain, une fois les cours terminés. Il assista donc au repas dans la Grande Salle en étant totalement remis de sa vision, subissant la curiosité des autres sans rien dire, et il put reprendre des activités normales en emmenant ses trois amis faire leur entraînement quotidien.

Cependant, il devait d'abord leur apprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus les seuls à être au courant de son secret.

\- Alors tu as raconté la vérité aux adultes, résuma Hermione en échangeant un regard nerveux avec Ron. Comment ils l'ont pris ?

Installé dans la Salle sur Demande où ils n'avaient exceptionnellement pas commencé leurs exercices, Harry soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque pour tenter de défaire les nœuds de nervosité qui s'y étaient formés durant sa discussion avec ses professeurs et tuteurs.

\- Ils vérifient les informations que je leur ai fournies, mais à part Dumbledore, je pense que la plupart ne m'ont pas cru. Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant. Les voyages dans le temps sont extrêmement compliqués, en plus d'être formellement interdits par la loi.

\- Et tu ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes en le leur disant ? s'inquiéta Neville.

\- Si, avoua Harry. Mais je risque plus en ne les mettant pas dans la confidence. Je ne peux pas vaincre Voldemort et son armée tout seul. J'ai besoin de leur implication à tous, donc qu'ils soient tous au courant de ce qui se passe, ou au moins les grandes lignes.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Harry, et ce dernier la recouvrit tendrement de ses doigts, sans même y penser, car ce genre de contact lui avait toujours fait énormément de bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si grave pour t'avoir poussé à le leur dire à eux, alors que tu retardais ce moment jusqu'à présent ?

Harry perdit aussitôt son sourire, redevenant grave. Une fois de plus, Harry expliqua la vision qu'il avait eue, celle de la résurrection de Voldemort.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il a retrouvé toute sa force, parce que le rituel était différent de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma ligne temporelle. Mais on ne peut pas être sûr qu'il se contente d'attendre sagement de récupérer ce qu'il lui manque, au contraire. Tel que je le connais, il sera bien plus dangereux en ayant peur de sa vulnérabilité. Ça a tendance à le pousser à agir sournoisement pour obtenir ce qu'il désire.

Il soupira, tentant de ne pas prêter attention au regard qu'avaient eu ses amis en entendant Harry parler du mage noir comme de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

\- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, dit-il finalement en se levant. Dumbledore et certains de mes espions se renseignent sur les activités de Voldemort. On agira lorsqu'ils auront quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent.

Il relâcha la main de Hermione et frappa ses cuisses en mettant fin à la conversation :

\- En attendant que cela arrive, tout le monde debout : entraînement !

Ses élèves obéirent, et Harry se mit aussitôt en tête de leur apprendre le charme du bouclier.

\- C'est un élément essentiel à maîtriser en duel, leur expliqua-t-il après avoir fait une démonstration où Hermione avait tenté de le désarmer, sans succès. Pouvoir lancer un bouclier puissant rapidement peut vous permettre d'échapper à un sort, de protéger vos alliés ou de préparer une attaque. Ron, viens à côté de moi.

Son meilleur ami s'exécuta. Harry ajusta sa position, relevant son bras et lui faisant légèrement écarter les jambes afin qu'il ait un meilleur appui. Il lui fit répéter la formule jusqu'à ce que Ron la prononce parfaitement, puis reprit son cours en allant se placer un peu plus loin, face à lui :

\- Quelqu'un qui ne maîtrise pas de bouclier perdra à coup sûr. Rictusempra !

\- Protego ! cria Ron avant que des rires commencent à le secouer.

Le bouclier n'était même pas apparu, mais ce n'était pas si étonnant pour un premier essai. Harry annula le sort et reprit sa position :

\- Concentre-toi plus, Ron, il faut que ton esprit soit concentré sur la surface bloquant les attaques. Petrificus Totalus !

\- Protego ! invoqua Ron qui se trouva avec seulement une partie du corps d'immobilisée.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux. Regardez comme le bouclier a été visible lors de l'impact du sort. On continue : Incarcerem !

Cette fois, le Protego de Ron marcha parfaitement et la barrière empêcha l'enchantement de faire apparaître les cordes au moment où elles étaient en train de se créer.

\- Bien Ron, parfait ! Vous avez vu comme le sort s'est arrêté net avant d'être absorbé ? C'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire. C'est très bien Ron, tu as été rapide et efficace. Allez, un dernier : Stupefix !

Cette fois, Harry avait mis beaucoup plus de puissance, et le bouclier n'avait rien pu bloquer bien qu'il soit parfaitement formé, comme la fois précédente. Harry expliqua alors :

\- Ce qu'il faut bien comprendre avec le charme du Protego, c'est que son efficacité dépend de plusieurs choses.

Il aida Ron à se relever en continuant :

\- Bien sûr, la force magique compte. Plus le sorcier ou la sorcière met de puissance magique dans son sort, plus il a de chances de résister à une attaque. Mais ce n'est pas tout : puisque ce sort ne suppose pas de mouvement spécifique pour apparaître, contrairement au Wingardium Leviosa par exemple, c'est la volonté qui lui donne ses chances de fonctionner. Donc en plus de l'écart de puissance entre les sorts, il faut prendre en compte l'écart de conviction entre les sorciers. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

\- Un Cracmol manquant de confiance en soi perd à tous les coups ? proposa Ron en allant s'asseoir, laissant sa place à Neville.

Harry sourit et dodelina de la tête.

\- Heu, oui, certes. Mais ce que je voulais surtout vous faire comprendre, c'est que vous pouvez vous protéger d'une attaque hautement plus puissante que vous, à condition que vous soyez supérieur à votre adversaire ici.

Il tapota sa tempe du bout de sa baguette, puis reporta son attention sur Neville qui semblait assez effrayé de devoir lui faire face, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main.

\- C'est pour ça, Neville, que je pense que ce sort te sera bien plus facile que les autres. Tu as encore du mal à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, mais je sais que tu as une force mentale qui te permettrait de subir tortures et humiliations sans te faire flancher, pour ce que tu estimes juste.

Le Gryffondor pâlit drastiquement.

\- C'est ce qu'il va m'arriver dans le futur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chancelante.

\- Pas si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu. En garde.

Comme avec Ron, Harry modifia la position de son ami, mais l'encouragea bien plus longtemps avant de venir se placer face à lui pour le menacer. Il savait que, pour ne pas qu'il se décourage, il était important que Neville ait confiance en lui dès le premier essai.

Connaissant à la perfection les mimiques de combattants qui s'installaient à peine chez lui, Harry attendit le moment exact où son ami fut le plus concentré possible, le regard fixe, sourcils froncés et le bras stable, pour lancer le premier sort. Et comme Harry l'avait espéré, le bouclier fut d'une efficacité parfaite.

L'air heureux et incrédule de Neville fut la récompense de Harry. Un moment de plus où il se dit que, tout compte fait, il ne devait avoir aucun regret à avoir voyagé dans le temps pour protéger ses amis.

Après quelques essais pour tester sa puissance, Harry laissa Neville et s'occupa de Hermione qui réussit elle aussi assez rapidement, sans surprise.

Il décida de stopper la séance ici, estimant qu'ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps à parler et à apprendre. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à devoir fuir le concierge une nuit de plus.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, et tous purent rejoindre leurs lits sans encombre.

Sur celui de Harry se tenait une enveloppe qui n'avait rien à y faire.

Fermant les rideaux pour garantir son intimité, Harry jeta une série de sorts sur l'objet, jusqu'à être sûr qu'il n'avait rien subi de pire qu'un Reducto puis un sort d'agrandissement. Alors, seulement, il se permit d'ouvrir la lettre.

« _Harry_,

_Puisque passer par un intermédiaire comporte des risques certains, j'ai livré cette lettre moi-même. Poudlard laisse vraiment bien trop de place aux petites bêtes, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, nos amis pâlichons m'ont informé que celui qui s'était perdu avait retrouvé son chemin avant qu'ils ne puissent l'aider. On a sa trace, mais il ne veut parler à personne pour le moment. Je suppose que sa promenade l'a épuisé._

_Cependant, restons attentifs, il pourrait changer d'avis rapidement. Les ombres ne sont pas toutes privées de soleil, et certaines craquent pour les reptiles._

_Je vais chercher d'autres amis pour ne pas me sentir trop seul, je te tiendrai au courant._

_Bisous »_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour décrypter cette lettre, livrée apparemment par une petite libellule :

Les vampires étaient au courant de la résurrection de Voldemort mais n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher (ce que Harry ne leur reprochait pas, lui aussi avait échoué). Dennis savait où se trouvait Voldemort, mais ce dernier était suffisamment protégé pour ne laisser passer personne. Enfin, le mage noir avait déjà trouvé des alliés en-dehors des vampires, et Dennis tentait lui aussi de rassembler de nouveaux soutiens pour la guerre à venir.

Harry brûla la lettre puis se laissa tomber dans le lit, fixant le plafond en espérant pouvoir y déceler une solution à la situation compliquée qui se profilait devant lui.

Bien sûr, il n'en trouva pas, alors Harry se glissa sous les draps pour se coucher, en espérant que la nuit porte conseil.

Il ne récita pas sa liste, cette fois. Elle était devenue trop courte pour qu'il prenne la peine de s'en préoccuper tous les soirs.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

.

Depuis sa première première année à Poudlard, les Noëls de Harry avaient été pleins de joie, symbole d'amitié avec Ron et Hermione, et même de famille lorsqu'il put le fêter pour la première fois avec les Weasley. Si Halloween était souvent synonyme de désastre (en 1992, il lui semblait que la première pétrification avait eu lieu le 31 octobre dans sa ligne temporelle), Noël était bien plus joyeux. Il était finalement assez rare qu'une mauvaise chose arrive pour ce jour dédié aux cadeaux et à la bonne humeur...

Cette année-là ne fit pas exception : un grand banquet avait été organisé, même si peu d'élèves restaient pour ces vacances, parmi lesquels furent présents tous ses amis actuels, même Neville qui pourtant rentrait d'ordinaire chez sa grand-mère.

Ce fut une soirée très amusante. Une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où ils étaient seuls, Harry se sentit tellement bien qu'il mit de côté ses problèmes et où il oublia toute retenue. Il se comportait naturellement, touchant ses meilleurs amis sans pudeur (ce qui les embarrassa au début, surtout Hermione, avant qu'ils ne s'y fassent) et échappant même une ou deux blagues salaces qui n'étaient vraiment pas de son âge, mais qui firent beaucoup rire les jumeaux.

D'ailleurs, ce fut sans attendre le matin que ces derniers décidèrent de lui offrir son cadeau.

\- Vous pourriez attendre demain pour l'offrir en même temps que tout le monde, grogna Percy qui aimait respecter les règles, même lorsqu'elles ne sont que sociales.

\- Ça fait un moment que Harry nous l'a demandé, répondit Fred qui sortit un coffre de sa poche et l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette.

\- On les a finies ce matin, et on ne pouvait plus attendre, continua George en effectuant un mouvement bien plus compliqué du bout de sa baguette, que Harry reconnut comme brisant des enchantements de protection.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, mais puisqu'on savait qu'on l'avait fait à ton époque...

\- ... on savait qu'on pourrait le faire ici aussi.

D'un mouvement théâtral, ils poussèrent le coffre vers Harry puis l'ouvrirent à deux. Le voyageur temporel lâcha Hermione qu'il tenait par la hanche, et se pencha au-dessus de la boîte... avant qu'un immense sourire étende ses lèvres.

\- Vous l'avez fait ! murmura-t-il avec satisfaction. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous arriviez à en faire autant aussi vite.

\- Tes plans nous ont aidés, avoua l'un des jumeaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron en s'approchant.

Harry plongea ses mains dans le coffre pour en sortir divers petits objets : les fameuses oreilles reliées par un fil couleur chair, mais aussi des médailles de bronze et des boîtes remplies de petites billes multicolores. Il leva une des médailles devant lui et ferma un œil pour l'observer attentivement à la lumière de la cheminée. Une légère magie brillait à sa surface, mais il fallait être véritablement attentif pour la discerner, et les détecteurs ne devraient pas réagir en sa présence, en-dehors des plus élaborés comme ceux de Gringotts.

\- Ça, mon ami, c'est un petit trésor de technologie magique qui va nous permettre de faire de grandes choses, mais aussi d'empêcher nos ennemis d'en faire à notre place.

Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux et leur demanda si elles étaient prêtes à l'utilisation.

\- Aussi prêtes que possible, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire.

\- Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour faire une démonstration.

Percy avait l'air terriblement inquiet, à raison lorsque l'on connaissait les jumeaux. En revanche, Harry savait de quoi il s'agissait, alors il accrocha la médaille à sa robe. Il écarta ensuite les bras et ne cilla pas alors que l'un des jumeaux le visait de sa baguette.

Sûr de lui, le rouquin lança directement un puissant Reducto, que la médaille absorba sans le moindre problème, faisant grandement sourire Harry. Leur bouclier portatif était prêt.

\- Parfait, murmura-t-il en retirant délicatement la médaille pour l'observer avec satisfaction. Je veux bien entendu que vous en portiez tous toujours une sur vous, à découvert ou pas, mais c'est la moindre des choses. Il y en a combien ?

\- Largement assez pour tout le monde, répondit George en obéissant pour mettre sa médaille. Nous en avons fait douze pour l'instant, mais on a assez de matériel pour en faire le double, je pense. Elles peuvent encaisser des sorts agressifs de moyenne puissance mais laissent passer les plus inoffensifs. Par contre, à partir d'une certaine puissance, les médailles se brisent et deviennent inefficaces.

Harry hocha la tête et distribua les médailles à chacune des personnes présentes, même si Percy ne la mit pas tout de suite.

\- Et dire qu'on venait tout juste d'apprendre le sort du bouclier, marmonna Ron en regardant l'objet d'un air dépité.

Le petit brun sourit sans répondre, avant que son attention ne soit attirée par Fred qui lui dit :

\- Par contre Harry, si je comprends tout à fait l'intérêt de nous protéger des attaques si tu veux te lancer en guerre, je ne comprends pas bien le but des oreilles à rallonge pour faire face à Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Elles ne sont pas contre « Tu-Sais-Qui », répondit Harry avec un sourire, elles sont là pour combattre la tendance de Dumbledore ou l'Ordre à garder des secrets sous prétexte de notre jeunesse.

L'Ordre du Phœnix avait en effet été reformé quelques temps plus tôt, à la suite de la confirmation, par les contacts de Dumbledore, de rumeurs concernant la résurrection du mage noir et l'armée de créature magiques et de Mangemorts qu'il était en train de former.

\- Et les billes, demanda curieusement Neville. À quoi elles servent ?

\- À charger des sortilèges, répondit Fred.

\- Étonnamment, ça a été le plus simple à fabriquer, ajouta George en hochant la tête.

\- C'est comme jeter une malédiction sur un objet, en réalité.

\- Pour faire simple, Neville, tu lances un sort sur les billes, puis tu lances les billes sur tes ennemis.

\- Je me demande pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant...

Neville fit une tête bizarre en observant lesdits objets, mais Harry referma la boîte sans les sortir.

\- Vous avez intérêt à garder les secrets de fabrication de ces objets et n'en parler à personne, surtout. Ces armes sont des atouts non négligeables dans la guerre qui se prépare, qui pourraient grandement nous avantager s'il y a un effet de surprise. Je compte sur votre silence à tous.

Percy, qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis la découverte des inventions de ses frères, s'adressa directement à Harry :

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieux quand tu parles de combats ?

Harry se tourna vers lui pour le regarder sérieusement. Percy avait toujours été un pacifiste dans l'âme, privilégiant le dialogue au conflit quand il le pouvait. Harry l'avait pourtant vu manier sa baguette avec une violence sans nom, lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger la sacro-sainte famille Weasley.

\- Oui Percy, je suis sérieux.

\- Est-ce que mes frères se retrouveront impliqués ?

Trois regards bleus vinrent aussitôt se poser sur lui. Les jumeaux et Ron étaient surpris, contrairement à Harry qui s'y attendait.

\- Je tenterai de rester le seul ennemi de Voldemort et ses sbires le plus longtemps possible, mais il est assez improbable qu'il ne se contente pas de moi lorsqu'il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas un gentil préadolescent sachant à peine manier sa baguette. Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous battiez. Aucun d'entre vous ne mérite de connaître les violences de la guerre, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que je réussirai à vous en protéger.

Il resta silencieux plusieurs seconde, son esprit ramenant devant ses yeux les morts de camarades de son âge, voire plus jeunes, qu'il avait vus au cours des années.

Non, il ne réussissait pas toujours à le faire.

\- C'est pour cela que je veux que vous ayez les moyens de vous défendre. Si j'échoue, vous ne serez pas démunis.

Percy hocha la tête, décidant de se contenter de cela.

Voyant l'ambiance qui était devenue un peu trop lourde à leurs yeux, les jumeaux entreprirent de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant un sortilège musical et en forçant leur frère aîné à danser avec eux, malgré les réticences de ce dernier qui tentait vainement d'échapper aux farceurs.

Hermione, qui ne perdait pas aussi facilement le fil de ses pensées, revint vers Harry qui enlaça de nouveau sa taille, instinctivement, en la regardant dans les yeux. Commençant par s'habituer, Hermione tenta de ne pas trop rougir et lui demanda à voix basse :

\- Que se passera-t-il, Harry, si tu échoues ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrivera ?

Un poids se posa dans le creux du ventre de Harry qui sentit le sang quitter doucement son visage à l'idée de la réaction de sa meilleure amie s'il répondait à cette question. S'il échouait, il périrait en laissant Voldemort détruire le camp de la lumière avec encore moins de difficultés. L'autre option, peut-être pire, serait qu'il resterait en vie sous la coupe du maître du Horcruxe qui était en lui...

Hors de question de répondre cela à Hermione.

À la place, refusant de lui mentir, il embrassa simplement son front et rejoignit Ron qui riait fortement en voyant Percy accepter à contrecœur de danser sur la musique de Fred et George, avec tant de raideur que c'en était ridicule, mais touchant à la fois.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, d'autant plus dans la réalité d'où venait Harry, jamais Percy ne se serait « laissé aller », même aussi modérément. Il avait l'air plus détendu, plus heureux, depuis que Harry l'avait plus ou moins impliqué de force à leur groupe, depuis qu'il lui avait fait comprendre que son ambition n'était pas forcément un problème. Qu'il pouvait l'utiliser, non pas seulement pour sa fierté et sa réussite personnelle, mais aussi pour améliorer le monde en général.

Les conséquences étaient minimes, c'est vrai, mais c'était ce genre de petits détails qui rassuraient Harry sur son implication dans cette époque.

.


	21. Ceux qu'il aime et ceux qui tuent

Chapitre 21 : Ceux qu'il aime et ceux qui tuent

Longtemps après cette distribution des cadeaux des jumeaux, et après avoir fait la fête un moment encore pour célébrer cette merveilleuse nuit de Noël, ils se décidèrent finalement à rejoindre leurs dortoirs pour dormir. Harry se changea, dit bonne nuit à ses amis puis ferma les rideaux... mais perdit tout sommeil lorsque son regard vert distingua une petite bête posée sur la tête de lit.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Silencio sur ses rideaux, avant de la pointer sur l'insecte qui changea de forme, et se transforma bientôt en un jeune garçon au grand sourire, assis en tailleur sur l'oreiller.

\- Joyeux Noël, Harry.

Souriant en retour, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux Noël, Dennis.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés avant que les mains de Dennis ne se déplacent un peu, venant caresser la nuque de Harry qui en frissonna instinctivement, avant qu'il ne recule. Dennis n'insista pas, baissant le regard sur ses genoux.

\- Je suppose que maintenant que tu as mis les autres au courant, il n'y a plus aucune chance pour moi...

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme, enfin, le jeune garçon maintenant, lui faisait des avances. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair, précédemment, mais Dennis, tout comme Colin avant lui, avait du mal à se résigner à quoi que ce soit.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Dennis. Qu'ils soient au courant ou non du fait que je viens du passé ne change rien à ce que je ressens.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais regardé, je sais, soupira Dennis.

\- Je t'ai regardé, au contraire, lui répondit Harry en saisissant la petite main blanche du né-moldu. Je t'ai regardé grandir, apprendre à te battre, apprendre à ruser, à devenir l'un des meilleurs espions et négociateurs de l'Ordre. Je t'ai regardé devenir un homme.

\- Et pourtant tu ne me toucheras pas.

Malgré la tristesse de ses mots, le visage de Dennis n'exprimait aucune émotion. Au contraire, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Non, confirma Harry. Je ne te toucherai pas.

Dennis prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il semblait presque soulagé de sa réponse.

\- Tu sais Harry, depuis que j'ai voyagé dans le temps avec toi, tout a tellement changé... Bien sûr, mon frère est encore en vie, mais pas seulement. Il n'y a pas la guerre, j'ai un corps de bébé, j'ai dû recommencer à construire ma réputation depuis le début auprès des créatures magiques, et bien sûr il n'y a plus personne avec qui discuter de ce que je fais vraiment, puisque moi, j'ai gardé le secret.

Il lui sourit.

\- Alors, tu vois, la stabilité de tes sentiments pour les mêmes personnes depuis, quoi... cinq ans ? En quelque sorte, c'est rassurant.

Harry l'observa longtemps sans rien dire puis s'allongea sur le dos en travers du lit, passant ses mains derrière sa tête tout en fixant le plafond. Il pouvait comprendre le ressenti de Dennis, il l'avait subi lui aussi, et le subissait encore sur certains points, comme sa mort prochaine ou les crimes qu'il avait commis dans son autre vie. Garder le silence sur des sujets aussi importants dans leur vie était pesant, c'est sûr...

Pourtant, ici et tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de rester silencieux sur leurs expériences passées.

\- Dennis, tu te souviens de ton premier assassinat ?

Surpris par le sujet qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être abordé, Dennis s'allongea à côté de lui. Il se mit sur le flan pour le regarder et répondit que oui.

\- Moi, c'était Antonin Dolohov, continua Harry en se rappelant du Mangemort. C'était quelques semaines après la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait tué Remus, et toute la colère que j'avais envers Voldemort n'égalait pas celle que j'avais envers Dolohov et Lestrange, qui avait tué mon parrain. Molly ayant tué la femme, il ne restait plus que lui dans ma tête.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- C'est horrible, pas vrai ? J'étais censé être le plus grand adversaire de Voldemort, le seul rempart à sa victoire, mais je ne pensais même pas à lui, trop obsédé par le sous-fifre qui avait tué la personne que je considérais plus ou moins comme mon oncle. Si je n'avais pas bloqué sur lui, peut-être que j'aurais réussi à tuer Voldemort, à cette époque.

Après un moment de silence, il reprit :

\- C'est Ron qui a remis la main sur lui. Il était seul, caché sous une cape noire pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse alors qu'il se rendait près d'une rue remplie de prostituées moldues. Il leur lançait des Imperium pour qu'elles s'éloignent du groupe et le rejoignent, puis il abusait d'elles en tout impunité avant de les tuer pour garantir leur silence. Ron a profité de son état post-coïtal pour lui jeter un sort. Il l'a désarmé, enchaîné, et l'a amené à moi. Là, il m'a dit : « Tu n'as qu'à en faire ce que tu veux ».

Harry ferma les yeux, se remémorant Hermione qui avait tenté de le dissuader, avant que Ron ne dévoile dans quelles circonstances il avait mis la main sur lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné d'approbation explicite, mais n'était pas intervenue durant tout le temps où Harry avait sorti sa baguette pour la pointer sur l'homme.

\- J'avais déjà tenté de lancer un impardonnable, après la mort de Sirius, mais j'avais lamentablement échoué à l'époque, parce que j'étais furieux contre Lestrange, mais je n'avais pas sincèrement envie de lui faire du mal. Cette fois-là a été différente. J'avais tout mon sang-froid, et mon désir de vengeance était sincère. J'ai prononcé l'Avada Kedavra, je m'en rappelle encore, et la lumière verte a jailli tout naturellement de ma baguette.

Sa voix s'éteignit avant qu'il ne parle du sentiment qui avait suivi son premier meurtre. Le déchirement de l'âme, disait Slughorn. Un acte abominable...

Harry ne s'était pas senti abominable lorsqu'il avait vengé la mort de Remus, loin de là. Et pourtant, il avait bien senti le hurlement intérieur qui avait parcouru son être, comme si son âme avait souffert autant que sa victime.

\- Ce qui m'a le plus marqué, moi, c'était ma première torture, répondit Dennis d'une voix tranquille. Je n'allais plus à l'école depuis que Rogue était devenu directeur, je fuyais ma famille pour ne pas que les Mangemorts mettent la main dessus, et Colin était mort. Je n'avais pas encore intégré l'Ordre à l'époque, je ne savais pas comment vous contacter, mais je voulais agir pour la cause quand même. Alors je suis allé à l'allée des Embrumes et j'ai suivi un homme que je soupçonnais être un Sang-Pur. J'ai utilisé les sorts que tu m'avais appris à l'AD pour le capturer, puis je l'ai interrogé pour savoir s'il était un Mangemort et où ils se retrouvaient. Bien sûr, il ne voulait rien me dire, mais c'était ma seule piste alors je ne voulais pas lâcher le morceau.

Il racontait cet événement comme on relate une anecdote parmi d'autres. Dennis avait toujours eu, aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Harry, un rapport distancié avec la morale ou le danger. Harry n'oublierait jamais son immense sourire alors qu'il annonçait avec ravissement, à onze ans à peine, qu'il était tombé dans le lac et avait été ramené à la surface par le calmar géant.

\- D'abord, je lui ai mis des gifles, puis des coups de poing dans le ventre. Les sorciers sont tellement habitués à utiliser la magie pour tout qu'ils sont très faibles face à la violence physique, tu sais. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, alors j'ai décidé d'aller plus loin. « Ce n'est pas grave », je me disais. « C'est un méchant de toute manière, il le mérite. ». J'ai gardé cette idée en tête quand je lui frappais le visage et le corps, puis quand j'ai commencé à découper sa peau. Je me le rappelais pour m'empêcher de culpabiliser, je pense. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'un réflexe, je ne suis pas sûr que je réfléchissais beaucoup à la morale de ce que je faisais.

Dennis plaça son doigt sur l'avant-bras de Harry et parcourut la peau du poignet presque jusqu'au coude.

\- J'avais déchiqueté son bras de là à là lorsqu'il s'est enfin décidé à parler. Il m'a révélé l'endroit où devait se passer une réunion le soir-même avec plusieurs autres Mangemorts. Il n'y aurait pas Voldemort, mais c'était déjà une grosse prise pour un petit sorcier comme moi, qui n'avait même pas fini son premier cycle.

Il sourit, comme perdu dans un souvenir nostalgique.

\- Tu te souviens de la technique que Hermione avait utilisée pour que les membres de l'AD ne trahissent pas le secret, quand Ombrage était à Poudlard ? Eh bien, j'ai utilisé quasiment la même pour placer une malédiction sur la porte. Tous ceux qui sont passés par là sont morts dans les jours qui ont suivi après s'être vidés magiquement de leur sang, sans même s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Peu de temps après cela, Hermione retrouvait ma trace et m'invitait à rejoindre vos rangs. Je n'ai plus tué, ou alors exceptionnellement, mais j'ai souvent torturé après ça, à la moldue et à la sorcière.

Il se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux en ajoutant :

\- Tu sais Harry, je n'ai aucun remord pour l'avoir fait. Je n'ai éprouvé aucune compassion pour eux. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient méchants ou cruels, mais simplement parce qu'ils étaient mes ennemis, et qu'un ennemi, on doit le vaincre, un point c'est tout... Parfois, je me dis que je suis un monstre.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, le ventre serré.

\- Je crois qu'en temps de guerre, nous le devenons tous...

.

Comme il le faisait régulièrement lorsque le temps était trop froid au-dehors, il se chargeait d'amener de la viande au Basilic pour le changer des rongeurs.

Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, Ron acceptait de l'accompagner dans la Chambre des Secrets, discutant avec lui de sujets qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder quand Hermione était là. Des sujets « de garçons », comme il les appelait.

\- Ce n'est pas que je pense qu'elle est mauvaise en magie, disait-il en marchant à côté de lui. Je sais que Hermione est douée, c'est bien ça le souci. Tu vois, j'aimerais bien me montrer... tu vois.

\- Sous un bel avantage.

\- C'est ça ! Sauf qu'elle réussit les sorts toujours plus rapidement et mieux que moi ! Alors à côté, j'ai l'impression d'être un gros nul. Heureusement que Neville s'entraîne avec nous, parce que sinon je me sentirais vraiment comme un moins que rien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la seconde porte que Harry devait ouvrir, mais ce dernier ne le fit pas. À la place, il se tourna vers Ron et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

\- Ouvre la porte.

Ron le dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- Mais Harry... Je peux pas, il faut être Fourchelang pour qu'elle s'ouvre. C'est même toi qui me l'as dit !

\- Et je le maintiens. Alors parle Fourchelang pour ouvrir la porte.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais la referma aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils, le dévisageant intensément, comme s'il cherchait où il voulait en venir. Harry le fixa en retour, imperturbable, et cela sembla convaincre le rouquin. Il fit de nouveau face à la porte, se concentra quelques secondes, puis prononça :

_\- Ouvre !_

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que demandait Harry généralement, mais la porte s'en contenta et lui obéit, coulissant pour ouvrir le passage devant les deux garçons.

\- Elle s'est ouverte ! s'exclama Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, stupéfait.

\- Bien sûr, puisque tu lui as demandé, répondit Harry avec un sourire en s'engageant dans l'ouverture.

\- Mais... Attends, comment tu savais que je pouvais faire ça ?

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Ron et lui répondit tranquillement :

\- Tu as une capacité d'apprentissage insoupçonnée, Ron, et une intelligence incroyable. Tu te sous-estimes en permanence, en te comparant aux autres selon leurs points forts en oubliant leurs points faibles.

\- Je fais ça ? marmonna Ron en faisant une grimace mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, s'amusa Harry. Tu penses à la manière dont Hermione maîtrise les sortilèges, mais pas à quel point il t'est facile de la battre aux échecs. Tu es un stratège de génie qui s'ignore, mon ami.

Gêné d'être ainsi complimenté, Ron ne répondit rien à cela. Harry en profita donc pour rajouter :

\- D'ailleurs, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait jamais réussi à apprendre le Fourchelang sans être né avec ce don, juste en m'écoutant parler dans mon sommeil.

\- Tu parles Fourchelang dans ton sommeil, s'étonna Ron, surpris. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu. Enfin, dans cette époque je veux dire.

\- Je pense que je ne me suis mis à parler que lorsque Voldemort a pris beaucoup de puissance, supposa Harry en observant distraitement autour de lui. Et puis, tu avais probablement moins de mal à entendre lorsqu'on dormait ensemble.

Harry sentit Ron se crisper, et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus à ce sujet depuis Noël. Il savait, pourtant, que ce n'était pas une information qu'il pouvait dévoiler sans précautions, que cela ne servait à rien dans la guerre, et que cela pouvait potentiellement éloigner ses amis de lui...

Et pourtant, peut-être inconsciemment, Harry aurait voulu qu'ils sachent. Sûrement dans l'espoir que cela les pousse à s'intéresser à lui_ de cette manière_... Même si, vraiment, à douze ans, c'était un peu tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la partie principale de la Chambre, où Harry appela le serpent.

Seulement, ils eurent beau attendre, aucun Basilic n'apparut, faisant froncer les sourcils des deux garçons, surtout Harry qui sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose de grave.

\- On remonte, ordonna-t-il en attrapant la main de Ron pour faire demi-tour. On remonte tout de suite !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola Ron.

Plaçant sa baguette sur la gorge, Harry se lança un Sonorus et s'arrêta le temps de crier en Fourchelang :

_\- Basilic, où es-tu ?_

Reprenant la course jusqu'en bas du tuyau, ils s'apprêtaient à le remonter lorsque le serpent répondit, sa voix résonnant dans les canalisations :

_\- Il y a des intrus dans le parc._

Harry répéta la traduction à Ron qui commença à paniquer avant qu'ils ne soient aspirés brusquement dans le tuyau par un sort qui les remonta jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Harry en tête, ils se précipitèrent sur la première fenêtre venue et observèrent l'extérieur. Harry plissa les yeux et, au bout de quelques secondes, distingua de sombres silhouettes s'agglutinant à l'orée de la forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron qui commençait à avoir peur.

\- Ce doit être des Mangemorts, répondit Harry en analysant les sensations de sa cicatrice pour s'assurer que Voldemort n'était pas dans le coin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas entrer, déclara Ron en tentant d'avoir l'air assuré. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du Royaume-Uni, et Dumbledore est là.

Harry n'était pas convaincu par la partie disant que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du pays, vu le nombre de problèmes qu'il avait eus ici, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était très étrange qu'un groupe de Mangemorts, au moins une dizaine de ce qu'il pouvait voir pour le moment, s'attaque directement au château ainsi, en plein milieu de l'année, alors que le directeur était présent.

L'empêchant de reprendre leur conversation, un cri les apostropha :

\- Harry, Ron !

Tournant la tête, ils virent arriver vers eux les jumeaux, Neville et Hermione, qui avaient les sourcils froncés et semblaient avoir couru.

\- On a entendu une voix flippante dans tout le château, fit Fred en arrivant suffisamment près pour ne plus avoir à crier. C'était du Fourchelang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry avisa la carte du Maraudeur dans la main de son frère, objet par lequel ils les avaient retrouvés, probablement, et construisit rapidement un plan dans sa tête. Si ce groupe était vraiment là pour envahir Poudlard, ils s'y prenaient vraiment d'une étrange façon. D'autant plus qu'aucun espion de Harry ne l'avait informé que Voldemort était prêt à attaquer... Il espérait sincèrement que c'était une initiative irréfléchie, comme lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et non pas quelque chose de plus sérieux. Mais si jamais c'était le cas...

Saisissant sa baguette, Harry fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

Si c'était le cas, il était prêt.

\- Fred, George, Neville, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Rejoignez au plus vite les professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Rogue pour les informer, s'ils ne le sont pas déjà, que des Mangemorts tentent de passer les barrières. Que tout le monde mette leur badge protecteur sur-le-champ.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Les garder en-dehors de Poudlard, répondit Harry en faisant demi-tour pour pénétrer dans un passage secret.

Mais alors qu'il allait refermer la tapisserie derrière lui, la main de Ron la retint et le garçon passa une tête furieuse dans l'ouverture, suivie de tout son corps.

\- On vient avec toi !

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry en s'apprêtant à le repousser.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Hermione en suivant le rouquin. Tu as donné des instructions aux trois autres et pas à nous, ça veut bien dire que tu voulais que l'on t'accompagne.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. En fait, il était tellement habitué à ce que Ron et Hermione le suivent effectivement dans toutes ses aventures qu'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de les éloigner du combat comme les trois autres.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter : les ennemis étaient à leurs portes, il devait s'y rendre au plus vite.

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il. Mais ne vous mettez pas en danger !

Alors qu'il reprenait son raccourci pour rejoindre au plus vite le parc, Harry se demanda qui il essayait de convaincre avec un conseil aussi absurde, alors qu'ils allaient droit vers une bataille et qu'il savait parfaitement comment se passaient généralement ces affrontements...

En moins de trois minutes, ils sortaient du château pour se retrouver face à la forêt, des centaines de mètres plus loin, par une petite niche secrète que Harry avait découverte bien après sa dernière année à Poudlard, alors qu'ils devaient s'infiltrer dans le château occupé par les Mangemorts.

L'endroit était dissimulé entre deux tours qui bouchaient la vue et leur permettaient de sortir en toute sécurité. Harry s'approcha de la tour de droite le plus discrètement possible, passant seulement la tête pour regarder quelle était la situation, imité par ses meilleurs amis.

La barrière tenait encore, mais plus pour longtemps s'ils continuaient de s'acharner ainsi. Harry devait agir avant : il ne comptait pas attendre que Dumbledore ou un autre professeur n'arrive.

Heureusement, la situation était moins critique que ce qu'il craignait depuis la fenêtre. Leur nombre était négligeable, et leur position coïncidait parfaitement avec une sortie secrète de la forêt qu'il connaissait bien.

Alors, portant sa baguette contre sa gorge, Harry lança un Sonorus et ordonna en Fourchelang au Basilic d'attaquer les intrus.

L'action fut rapide et sans équivoque. Deux Mangemorts furent tués sur le coup en croisant le regard de la bête qui s'approchait, puis les autres furent proprement mordus par le Basilic qui arracha même un bras tenant une baguette trop agressive à son goût. En quelques secondes à peine, leur sort fut scellé, et le Basilic retourna se cacher, emportant avec lui le membre tranché.

Harry resta longtemps sur ses gardes, le regard fixé sur le lieu du massacre, mais rien ne se passait : aucun homme ne se relevait d'entre les morts, aucun sort ne s'activait et la barrière était toujours en place. Il soupira de soulagement : comme il l'espérait, ce n'était qu'une action individuelle et désorganisée, pas l'attaque des forces de Voldemort sur le château millénaire.

En voyant les silhouettes empressées des professeurs se diriger vers les lieux du carnage, Harry recula pour se dissimuler et se tourna vers ses amis.

Il souriait, s'apprêtant à les rassurer... mais leur regard l'en empêcha.

Hermione tremblait, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Ron était sous le choc, semblant sur le point de vomir. Harry s'inquiétait à l'idée qu'ils aient reçu un maléfice sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu quand sa meilleure amie murmura sur un ton horrifié :

\- Ils sont morts... Ils ont été tués.

Il s'apprêtait à confirmer, pour lui dire de ne plus s'en faire, lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'étaient pas les Mangemorts vivants qui la mettaient dans un tel état... C'était le fait d'avoir vu des gens mourir.

Il se rappela alors que c'était la première fois que ses amis assistaient à un pareil spectacle, et que même dans son univers, ils n'avaient rien connu de tel à cet âge-là. Et lui, comme un idiot, les amenait à assister à une mise à mort ! Il était vraiment le pire des imbéciles, se fustigea-t-il en baissant honteusement la tête. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas troubler, c'était bien Ron et Hermione, et il venait de traumatiser les deux.

\- On devrait rentrer, fit finalement Ron d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Ce ne serait pas bon qu'on nous surprenne ici après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Silencieusement, Harry hocha la tête et ils firent tous demi-tour en direction du château. Juste avant de se glisser dans le passage, cependant, Harry se tourna une dernière fois vers la barrière et les cadavres, près desquels les professeurs arrivaient.

Il avait beau tenter de se persuader que le problème était résolu, il ne pouvait pas oublier le fait que cela s'était réglé bien trop rapidement.

D'expérience, il savait que rien ne se résolvait facilement avec Voldemort... Et que, probablement, Harry aurait bientôt des nouvelles déplaisantes qui confirmeront cela.

.

Dumbledore étant au courant du don de Fourchelang de Harry, il ne mit pas longtemps à le convoquer après les événements de la barrière contre laquelle les Mangemorts avaient été tués.

Harry fut parfaitement honnête avec lui quant à son implication dans l'attaque du Basilic, autant pour montrer son sérieux dans son implication dans la guerre se préparant que pour le rassurer quant à l'action du monstre de Serpentard : Harry ne voulait pas qu'il soit considéré comme un danger pour l'école, puisqu'il avait pu le dompter. C'était un atout pour la guerre jusqu'au jour où Voldemort serait là en personne. D'ici là, Harry comptait bien l'utiliser à bon escient.

Il resta cependant silencieux sur la présence de Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. D'une part, il ne voulait pas exposer ses meilleurs amis à l'intérêt de Dumbledore, mais aussi... Sa relation avec eux était déjà suffisamment difficile comme cela.

Après son entretien avec le directeur, Harry rentra à la salle commune et observa les lieux.

Les élèves étaient dispersés sur les fauteuils et les tables, certains studieux, d'autres bien plus détendus. L'attaque avait été faite dans la plus grande discrétion, et seule l'étrange voix qui avait résonné dans toute l'école avait provoqué des rumeurs. Heureusement, les jumeaux lui étaient venus en aide et avaient affirmé que c'était une de leurs blagues, et l'histoire s'était arrêtée là.

Mais parmi toute la population présente dans la pièce, Hermione manquait à l'appel. Quant à Ron, il croisa son regard puis fit mine d'être en pleine discussion avec Seamus.

Depuis qu'ils avaient assisté à la scène, ses meilleurs amis étaient distants avec lui, évitant de lui parler la plupart du temps et ne le regardant jamais dans les yeux. Ils avaient même cessé de venir aux entraînements, au contraire de Neville qui ne comprenait pas la raison de leur absence.

Même si Harry s'y était attendu... Ce rejet lui était quand même douloureux.

Il savait cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour cela. Il était un monstre après tout. Au contraire, il devrait se réjouir de la situation : après tout, cela signifiait que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas tombés, eux !

Harry tentait de se dire cela, alors qu'il regardait le sol en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs. Il monta silencieusement là-haut, sans adresser un mot à quiconque, pas même aux jumeaux qui l'interpellèrent lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux, puis alla s'enfermer dans son lit.

N'était-il pas ridicule, à agir comme un enfant malheureux ? Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, n'être dérangé par rien de plus grave qu'un désaccord entre amis ? Dire que c'était sur lui que l'on comptait pour mettre fin à l'existence d'un des mages noirs les plus dangereux qu'avait connu l'Angleterre...

Un bébé, un enfant mal dans sa peau, un monstre et désormais un idiot.

S'il parvenait à vaincre une fois pour toutes la menace, cela tiendrait du miracle.

Et pourtant, il essaierait quand même.

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit, comme c'était le cas depuis l'attaque, et finit par quitter les lieux bien avant le lever du soleil, préférant se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner tant qu'il y avait peu de monde. Hélas, il était venu si tôt que même les plats n'étaient pas encore apparus sur les tables... Par contre, une élève était déjà présente sur les lieux, une Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds que Harry connaissait bien.

\- Harry Potter, dit-elle en le voyant arriver.

\- Luna Lovegood, répondit-il calmement. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Elle regarda à côté d'elle pour vérifier avant de lui répondre :

\- Il n'y a personne sur le banc, donc oui.

Souriant légèrement, Harry s'assit à côté de Luna et croisa les bras sur la table pour poser son menton dessus. Il ne chercha pas à faire semblant de quoi que ce soit, la personne avec qui il était en présence n'avait pas besoin qu'il fasse le fier, et aurait probablement su lire efficacement ce qu'il aurait tenté de cacher. Luna était ainsi après tout.

\- Tu sais, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pourrait comprendre de ses prochains mots, je suis vraiment fatigué en ce moment. Heureusement, c'est bientôt fini. Plus personne n'aura à subir toute cette souffrance, d'ici peu...

Voldemort passera à l'action, ou peut-être que Harry irait le débusquer avant cela. Il y aurait un affrontement, le tout dernier, ils mourront tous les deux, et ce sera la fin de l'histoire. Enfin, Harry cesserait d'être un monstre, il n'aurait plus besoin de chercher des solutions, il ne ferait plus face à l'abandon des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Il ne mourrait pas dans la joie, c'est sûr, mais il n'avait jamais sérieusement espéré que cela arrive.

\- Tant mieux alors, répondit candidement Luna. Tu devrais fêter ça avec du pudding.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une part avait été posée devant lui. Les plats étaient apparus sur les tables. Le matin était là.

N'étant pas d'humeur courageuse, Harry ne retourna pas à la table de Gryffondor et décida de partager son repas avec Luna. Bien entendu, de nombreux regards pesèrent sur lui lorsque la Grande Salle commença à se remplir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, de même que Luna qui passait d'un sujet à un autre dans un monologue apaisant bien que peu compréhensible.

Sa conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée des hiboux, dont l'un vint se poser devant Harry. C'était un rapace qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais son air revêche ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Harry se méfia d'autant plus lorsqu'il constata le nombre de sorts posés sur la lettre qu'il transportait.

\- Merci d'avoir partagé ce moment avec moi, dit-il à Luna en saisissant la lettre et se levant.

\- De rien, Harry Potter, répondit-elle tranquillement. À une prochaine fois.

Il ne rajouta rien et s'empressa de quitter la Grande Salle, rejoignant la pièce vide la plus proche qu'il isola magiquement. Il posa ensuite la lettre sur une table et analysa la magie qui la recouvrait, ce qui lui fit rapidement froncer les sourcils : c'était de la magie du sang. Magie de vampire, même, sinon elle n'aurait pu passer les protections du château. Ses alliés le contactaient directement au lieu de passer par Dennis ?

Puisque les sorts servaient exclusivement à garantir que lui seul lise cette lettre, Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir le parchemin.

« _Ton mage a tendu un piège, méfie-toi et tiens-toi prêt. Nous serons là lorsqu'il attaquera ton école. Prépare notre dû. »_

Suivaient plusieurs indications sur ce que les vampires avaient découvert, notamment le fait que la mort des Mangemorts avait été parfaitement calculée : c'était un sacrifice pour un rituel visant à briser la barrière de Poudlard le moment venu.

Dumbledore l'avait sans doute deviné lorsqu'il avait inspecté les lieux. Le directeur avait, après tout, un nombre de connaissances impressionnant dans toutes sortes de magies. Cependant, il n'était pas dit qu'il avait pu réparer la faille. Ces rituels de sang étaient généralement très puissants après tout, et Harry en savait quelque chose : l'Ordre du Phœnix les utilisait régulièrement en tuant les prisonniers ennemis pour protéger des camps de réfugiés nés-Moldus.

Se frottant pensivement le front, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

L'attaque avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt. D'après ce qu'en disaient les vampires, Harry pensa reconnaître le rituel dit des cinq lunes qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, prenait effet au bout de la cinquième nuit.

S'il ne se trompait pas, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, mais pas question de rester à attendre les bras croisés. C'était le moment idéal pour remplir un autre devoir sur sa liste.

Profitant du fait d'être en avance pour le début des cours, même s'il craignait ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre après cela, Harry remonta rapidement dans son dortoir. Il n'eut pas à fouiller longtemps dans ses affaires pour trouver ce qu'il voulait : ses objets les plus précieux se cachaient dans ses chaussettes depuis toujours, il savait où chercher.

En se redressant de sa valise, il croisa le regard de Ron qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, et ils se figèrent.

Un instant, Harry voulut lui dire quelque chose. Une explication, peut-être, pour ce qu'il avait fait. Des excuses, sûrement, pour avoir été insensible et ne pas avoir pensé à les protéger. Mais Ron ne le laissa rien dire. Il se leva sans un mot, traversa le dortoir et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux un instant.

Vraiment... Il devrait apprendre à abandonner lorsqu'il perdait quelque chose.

Cela avait été pareil avec la mort de Sirius. Il s'était accroché des mois à l'espoir stupide qu'il reviendrait à la vie et finirait par l'adopter comme ce qu'ils avaient prévu avant.

Lorsque la personne part, ce genre de plans n'a plus de sens... Il devait s'y faire.

Ses trouvailles dans les poches de sa robe, il se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore sans plus attendre. Les escaliers se dévoilèrent après qu'il se soit simplement annoncé à la gargouille. Il avait de la chance : Dumbledore devait toujours y être.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait terriblement, et cela le fit grimacer. Il aurait espéré être plus sûr de lui pour une étape aussi importante, hélas, les circonstances l'avaient rendu vulnérable... Harry était faible, sans amour.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le chant du phœnix s'éleva, et il sentit une douce chaleur éclore dans son ventre, le faisant sourire. Il réussit alors à toquer, et ouvrit la porte après qu'on lui ait donné l'autorisation.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, ses lunettes en demi-lune placées sur son nez aquilin, ses yeux pétillants et ses mains noueuses posées devant lui. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir eu cette vision de lui mille fois auparavant, et qu'elle ne changeait jamais... Dans son bureau, Dumbledore était le bon et gentil professeur à l'écoute de ses élèves. Il n'était pas le combattant à la main brûlée, ni le cadavre tombant du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry devait avouer que la vision qu'il avait sous ses yeux était celle avec laquelle il était le plus à l'aise.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit-il tranquillement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite aujourd'hui.

\- Elle n'était pas prévue en effet, confirma Harry en s'arrêtant à un mètre du bureau. Mais je ne pouvais pas la différer.

\- Se passe-t-il quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- En quelque sorte. Peut-être êtes-vous déjà au courant, mais la barrière extérieure de Poudlard tombera dans trois jours.

Dumbledore resta silencieux de longues secondes où Harry resta immobile et impassible, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, cela simplifiera donc les explications, fit Harry en fermant momentanément les yeux.

Il tremblait de nouveau, et tenta de le dissimuler en joignant ses mains dans son dos.

\- J'ai besoin de votre soutien maintenant, reprit-il en fixant son regard dans celui de son mentor. Les réactions à mon entreprise sont imprévisibles, mais je vous fais confiance pour gérer cela dans le plus grand secret. Il en va de notre réussite.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Harry ?

\- Le fait de pouvoir prédire le moment où Voldemort attaquera est une chance exceptionnelle. C'est l'occasion de se préparer à cette bataille.

Dumbledore se leva lentement, un air confus et inquiet sur le visage. Il lui demanda : « Mais où veux-tu en venir ? », et sa perplexité laissa la faille que Harry espérait et attendait.

Il brandit sa baguette et cria :

\- Expelliarmus !

Malgré sa surprise, Dumbledore réussit à placer un bouclier devant lui à temps. Simplement, le sort d'Expelliarmus était la spécialité de Harry, le sort qu'il maîtrisait le mieux et qu'il avait perfectionné durant des années. Aucun bouclier ni aucune barrière ne pouvaient plus s'y opposer.

Alors, comme prévu, la baguette de Sureau fut arrachée des mains de Dumbledore et traversa la pièce pour atterrir dans les mains de Harry.

Il devenait ainsi Maître de la...

Glapissant, Harry sentit toutes ses forces le quitter d'un coup, comme une claque, et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Ses yeux écarquillés, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, douloureusement, et la souffrance traversa tout son corps avant de remonter vers sa cicatrice, comme une vague destructrice qui ravageait chacun de ses nerfs sur son passage.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Harry paniquait. Aucune des recherches de Hermione sur les Maîtres de la Mort ne parlait d'une telle réaction !

La douleur s'intensifia brusquement et il perdit l'usage de ses sens : il ne voyait plus le visage choqué de Dumbledore, n'entendait plus son propre hurlement, ne savait plus où se trouvait le haut ou le bas, ni s'il était encore à genoux ou s'il était déjà écroulé. Tout ce qu'il ressentait encore, c'était sa cicatrice maudite qui s'ouvrait littéralement, fendant son crâne en deux, comme s'il accouchait par le crâne d'une chose qui s'en extirpait laborieusement.

Le poids de sa tête se fit alors si lourd qu'il dut se pencher en avant et prendre appui sur le sol avec ses bras. Il sentait qu'il pleurait et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Peut-être hurlait-il encore, il n'en était pas sûr, la douleur prenait trop de place dans son esprit pour qu'il parvienne à réfléchir.

À peine cette pensée traversa sa tête qu'il réussit à se reprendre. Même s'il n'en subissait plus depuis longtemps, Harry avait été formé à résister à la torture, à mobiliser un esprit clair même lorsque la situation ne le poussait qu'à la panique.

Il se força donc à se relaxer et se concentra sur son souffle, sur la vitesse de ses inspirations et ses expirations, jusqu'à réussir à le maîtriser. Après cela, peu à peu, ses autres sens lui revinrent : d'abord l'ouïe, qui lui permettait d'entendre le bruit fort de sa respiration. Puis la vue, qui lui montra ses mains dont l'une tenait toujours les deux baguettes, appuyées sur le sol recouvert d'une substance étrange, blanche et gluante, et la chose qui sortait de son front et lui cachait tout le haut de sa vision.

Jusqu'à ce que la chose tombe à terre et se dévoile entièrement à ses yeux.

C'était une créature blanche que l'on pourrait vaguement comparer à un bébé, du moins, autant qu'y ressemblait Voldemort lors de sa résurrection au cimetière. Elle s'agitait sporadiquement, et Harry eut la brève vision d'un poisson se retrouvant hors de l'eau et se débattant vainement.

\- Merlin...

C'était Dumbledore qui avait parlé, et Harry se rappela de sa présence.

Il leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea, tandis que le directeur ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de la créature.

\- Ne dites rien à Ron et Hermione, eut juste le temps de supplier Harry, avant que sa vision se voile de nouveau, le laissant cette fois tomber dans l'inconscience.

.


	22. Dernières préparations

Chapitre 22 : Dernières préparations

Harry reprit bien sûr conscience à l'infirmerie, et sa présence en ces lieux ne l'étonna pas plus que cela : il semblerait qu'une destinée le poussait à revenir ici presque à chacune de ses aventures. C'était à croire qu'en plus d'être voué à mourir de la main de Voldemort, il était maudit par madame Pomfresh.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher ses lunettes, et son deuxième de poser sa main sur son front. Il aurait voulu obtenir des informations par le toucher, mais un bandage lui entourait le crâne, l'empêchant de déterminer l'état de sa cicatrice.

La porte du bureau de l'infirmière s'ouvrit, dévoilant Pomfresh. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle se précipitait sur lui, baguette à la main, pour lui jeter une flopée de sorts de diagnostic. Étonnement, elle ne lui posa aucune question sur ce qui lui était arrivé, annonçant juste qu'il devait rester allongé pendant qu'elle irait chercher Dumbledore, ce qu'elle fit avec empressement.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une petite libellule posée sur la tête de son lit. Souriant, il tendit la main, et la libellule vint aussitôt se poser sur le bout de son doigt.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune garçon blond apparaissait sur son lit, agenouillé à côté de lui.

\- Salut, Harry.

\- Salut, Dennis...

\- Le bandage ne t'embellit pas, tu sais ?

Harry rit, un peu nerveux, mais retrouva rapidement son sérieux quand Dennis reprit :

\- Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Tu as été attaqué ?

\- Non. C'est juste... Une externalité négative. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu as des informations ?

\- Oui. Les vampires sont postés aux alentours du château, ainsi que les autres alliés que tu avais mobilisés au Chaudron Baveur et au Ministère. J'ai réussi à ramener quelques sorciers étrangers, mais il s'agit principalement de créatures magiques. Pour le moment, ils restent en retrait, ils ne se manifesteront qu'à ton signal.

\- Très bien, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Sais-tu si le château a été évacué ?

Avant qu'il ne réponde, la poignée de la porte s'enclencha. Dennis était redevenu une libellule avant que Dumbledore n'apparaisse, son éternel sourire doux sur le coin des lèvres.

Il ne semblait pas en colère contre lui, alors même qu'il était désormais privé de sa baguette. Car même s'il lui avait reprise durant son inconscience, à présent que Harry l'avait désarmée, la baguette de Sureau ne répondrait plus qu'à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde un duel. Malgré cela, Dumbledore lui souriait avec la même bienveillance que d'ordinaire.

\- Quel spectacle tu m'as offert, hier, dit-il sur un ton badin. Voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry déglutit, hésita un instant en jetant un coup d'œil à la libellule qui avait repris sa place sur la tête de lit, puis il répondit :

\- L'affrontement contre Voldemort est imminent. J'avais besoin d'être en capacité de le détruire malgré son immortalité si je voulais mettre fin à la guerre avant qu'elle ne commence vraiment. C'est pourquoi... Je devais devenir Maître de la Mort.

Dumbledore n'eut pas de réaction visible, quand bien même Harry savait que cela avait été son obsession pendant de nombreuses années... Peut-être même toute sa vie, quoi qu'il ait tenté de passer à autre chose depuis qu'il était devenu professeur à Poudlard. Après tout, dans sa ligne temporelle, Dumbledore n'avait pas su résister à l'attraction de la bague lorsqu'il était allé la détruire.

Au bout d'une longue minute où aucun ne prit la parole, Dumbledore se décida à le faire :

\- Sais-tu ce qui est sorti de toi lorsque tu as obtenu ce statut ?

Harry se rappela de la créature blanchâtre humanoïde et grimaça. Il avait peur de le savoir, effectivement, ainsi que les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur ses capacités au combat.

Face à son silence, Dumbledore choisit de répondre lui-même :

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un Horcruxe, Harry. Le morceau d'âme que Voldemort avait accidentellement placé en toi. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Non, professeur, répondit Harry en réprimant un frisson. Je pense que vous avez raison.

Le cœur battant, Harry lui jeta un regard attentif, détaillant ses expressions alors qu'il lui demandait :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de cette chose ?

\- Je ne me suis pas permis de lui faire quoi que ce soit, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix plus sérieuse désormais. Elle est enfermée derrière une barrière pour le moment, en sécurité. J'imaginais que tu aurais ton mot à dire sur le traitement qui lui serait réservé.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en fermant les yeux. Oui, je sais ce que je lui ferai.

Il ne le dit cependant pas à voix haute, de sorte que ce fut une fois de plus Dumbledore qui relança la conversation :

\- Sais-tu pourquoi le Horcruxe s'est désolidarisé de ton âme ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi savant que vous, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire taquin, mais je pense deviner, oui. Il est rare que l'on obtienne des dons sans contrepartie, et plus le don est élevé, plus la contrepartie est importante. Être le Maître de la Mort demande toujours un grand sacrifice, je le savais déjà... Simplement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Avais-tu obtenu les trois reliques dans ta réalité, Harry ?

Les souvenirs de son époque affluèrent aussitôt dans son esprit à l'entente de la question.

C'était arrivé juste après la bataille de Poudlard, dans le camp provisoire où les survivants s'étaient réfugiés après avoir fui le château, profitant du temps de répit offert par Voldemort pour que Harry se livre.

Le souvenir des morts, des trop nombreux morts, les blessures sur le corps de Hermione, les pleurs des veufs et des orphelins, et surtout la douleur de la cicatrice qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Son éloignement à la limite du camp protégé, son isolement pour sortir le vif d'or qu'il avait hérité de Dumbledore, le baiser qu'il avait déposé à sa surface et ces mots, pleins de désespoir, qu'il avait alors prononcés comme une fatalité : « Je vais mourir. »

C'était en ramenant temporairement à la vie ceux qu'il ne pouvait que rêver de revoir un jour qu'il avait enclenché sa troisième possession des reliques, et était devenu leur maître. Il n'avait pas la baguette sur lui pourtant, à ce moment-là, mais il en était propriétaire depuis son duel avec Malfoy et cela avait suffi à enclencher l'héritage magique.

En échange, les trois personnes les plus proches physiquement de lui avaient brusquement cessé de respirer et étaient mortes sur le coup, sans même que Harry ne s'en aperçoive, subjugué par la vision de ses parents, Remus et Sirius de nouveau à ses côtés. Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'après, en revenant plus près de son groupe, et avait fait le lien sans le dire à personne. Incapable de réellement culpabiliser pour les meurtres qu'il avait pourtant commis malgré lui, Harry avait seulement pu penser « heureusement que je n'étais pas avec Ron et Hermione »... C'était peut-être à partir de là qu'il avait commencé à devenir un monstre.

Il s'était d'ailleurs préparé à ce que Dumbledore ne survive pas à sa prise de pouvoir sur la baguette, même s'il savait que différentes possibilités existaient, comme lui avait appris Hermione par la suite. Le voir encore en vie était donc une agréable surprise : Dumbledore était l'un de ses meilleurs alliés dans cette guerre.

Hélas, il y avait sa séparation avec le Horcruxe et ce n'était probablement pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui, je les avais obtenues aussi, répondit finalement Harry. Mais les choses s'étaient passées différemment.

\- Je vois, fit Dumbledore en acceptant de ne pas insister. Les choses se sont-elles passé d'une bonne façon, cette fois ?

Harry haussa vaguement les épaules, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela. Il préféra changer de sujet et demanda si l'école avait été évacuée, puisque Dennis n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre.

\- Nous avons préféré éviter, afin de ne pas montrer que son plan a été découvert. Seuls quelques professeurs et Aurors spécifiquement choisis sont au courant et se tiennent prêts. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : un plan d'évacuation d'urgence est prévu par Portoloin, nous devrions pouvoir faire partir tous les élèves en suffisamment peu de temps après le début des hostilités pour que la menace ne pénètre pas les murs du château.

\- L'affrontement est prévu pour quand ?

\- Je suppose que Tom estime préférable d'attaquer dès le moment où la barrière s'effritera dans l'espoir d'un effet de surprise. Nous estimons ce moment aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, demain. La plupart des élèves seront dans la Grande Salle, ce qui facilitera l'évacuation. Des directives seront néanmoins transmises aux préfets pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'absent.

\- D'accord, murmura Harry en hochant la tête. Très bien... Je serai prêt.

Dumbledore le regarda longuement sans rien dire, observant attentivement son expression, que Harry tenta de rendre la plus neutre possible. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ce qui allait bientôt se passer, l'affrontement contre Voldemort, ses Mangemorts... et puis le reste. Son pire ennemi : la population.

Il avait peur à l'idée que ce monde encore gorgé d'espoir découvre ce qu'il était vraiment et, peut-être aussi, il avait envie de leur montrer. Envie de mettre en avant sa monstruosité, de ne plus la cacher, d'assumer la rage qui brûlait dans son ventre, qui ne demandait qu'à se déchaîner, qu'à faire du mal à ceux qui le méritaient, à chaque adversaire qui se dresserait sur son chemin, à n'importe qui osant se mettre entre lui et Voldemort. Envie de leur montrer le résultat de leur regards : vous avez fait de moi un Sauveur, vous m'avez forcé à prendre le rôle, regardez ce que ça a fait de moi !

Mais ils ne comprendraient pas.

Ceux qui vivaient aujourd'hui n'avaient pas fait de lui un Élu, juste un Survivant. Harry n'avait rien à leur montrer.

\- Je vais partir pour le moment, dans ce cas, fit finalement Dumbledore en se levant. Repose-toi aujourd'hui, et viens me voir demain matin, nous nous occuperons ensemble du Horcruxe, puis nous discuterons. Je vais te laisser, tu as quelqu'un qui attend de te rendre visite depuis un moment devant l'infirmerie.

Harry se redressa aussitôt à l'entente de ces mots.

Ron ou Hermione avaient finalement accepté de le revoir ! Après ces longues journées où il avait été ignoré par eux, il allait avoir une chance de leur parler, au moins une dernière fois. Il fallait qu'il s'explique pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec le serpent, qu'il leur demande de lui pardonner, et alors...

\- Salut, Harry !

Il resta figé quelques instants, fixant Colin qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce alors que Dumbledore sortait, puis se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil. Bien sûr, ce n'était que Colin... Il pouvait vraiment être stupide, parfois.

\- Salut, répondit-il tout de même poliment.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme en arrivant à côté du lit. Personne n'a su me dire pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie depuis hier, même pas Ron. Tu es blessé à la tête ? Tu es tombé ? Tu...

Il se tut brusquement alors que Dennis reprenait forme humaine juste devant ses yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué, alors que Dennis envoyait un regard lourd de sens à Harry. Un regard qu'il n'eut aucun mal à interpréter.

« Mon frère ne mourra pas cette fois, » disait-il.

\- Dennis ? Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu fais de la magie ?

\- Va avec ton frère, Colin, conseilla Harry sans le regarder dans les yeux. Fais-lui confiance.

Lorsqu'il descendit du lit pour faire face à son frère, Dennis parut vraiment minuscule. Harry se rappela qu'il était le plus petit de tous les première année, mais c'était encore plus flagrant lorsqu'on l'avait connu adulte. L'esprit d'un criminel dans le corps d'un ange, c'est ce à quoi pensa Harry en l'observant une dernière fois.

\- Pour le signal, tu n'auras qu'à lancer un éclair vert dans le ciel, dit Dennis qui lui tournait le dos. Pour le symbole, tu vois. Ce sont tes alliés, et ils n'obéiront qu'à toi.

Il supposait que personne d'autre que lui ne comptait donner de la place à ces créatures magiques avec qui Dennis avait réussi à s'allier. Qui d'autre accepterait de collaborer avec un Animagus non-déclaré et un Élu quand personne ne connaissait la prophétie ?

Harry était pessimiste, c'est vrai, mais il se consolait en se disant que le plus important n'était pas là. En effet, parmi ces alliés se trouvaient les vampires qui protégeront Rogue de la mort pour permettre un meilleur futur. C'était leur principale fonction, parce que concernant Harry, personne ne pourrait l'aider dans son affrontement final. Final car, il l'espérait, ce combat mettrait définitivement fin aux existences contre-nature de Voldemort et de lui.

Dennis tirant son frère par la main, les deux Crivey sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce blanche dont l'odeur de potion et le silence avaient quelque chose d'apaisant.

Plus tard, Neville et les jumeaux lui rendirent visite, entre deux cours. Harry justifia sa présence ici par une expérience magique qui aurait mal tourné, et ne donna pas plus de détails malgré l'insistance de Fred et George. Il demanda cependant aux jumeaux combien de médailles étaient prêtes, et leur demanda de toutes les lui apporter dans la journée, à l'exception de celles qu'ils portaient sur eux, sans donner plus d'explication.

Le soir venu, Percy vint s'entretenir plus longuement avec lui. Harry en profita pour parler plus en détail de ce qu'il attendait de lui pour le futur, parlant de l'importance de l'égalité entre les espèces magiques ; de ce qu'apporterait à l'Angleterre une alliance plus favorable avec les centaures et les êtres de l'eau ; des membres du ministère dont Percy devrait se méfier quand il y serait, et ceux qui pourraient lui apporter un soutien sans faille. Il ne lui dit rien explicitement, mais Harry eut la sensation que Percy comprenait que ces conseils soudains étaient en quelque sorte ses dernières volontés.

Toute la journée, il attendit la venue de Ron et Hermione. Toute la nuit, il pensa à eux. Il pleura même un peu, des larmes étouffées, avec la mâchoire serrée et le cœur douloureux. Il se sentait déjà mourir, alors que Voldemort n'avait pas encore pointé sa baguette sur lui.

Il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que d'être séparé de ces deux-là. Déjà à quatorze ans avec la Coupe de Feu, le rejet de Ron l'avait blessé. Mais à vingt-deux, avec la moitié de sa vie passée en leur compagnie, à faire d'eux sa raison de vivre, sa raison de sourire, de se battre et d'espérer... Aucune torture n'était plus efficace pour lui, et la folie remontait de plus en plus dans son âme, menaçant de le submerger.

Malgré lui, des plans se montaient dans sa tête, échafaudés pour garder ses meilleurs amis à ses côtés d'une manière ou d'une autre, contre leur gré s'il le fallait, tout pour ne pas qu'ils l'abandonnent.

Il se voyait les enfermer quelque part, peut-être dans la grotte où Sirius avait séjourné durant sa fuite d'Azkaban. Personne ne les retrouverait, là-bas, il en était sûr.

Il se voyait renoncer à la guerre, laissant le Royaume-Uni se débrouiller avec son mage noir, laissant le Ministère faire face à ses erreurs du passé et crever dans les flammes et le sang s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas pour lui que Harry se battait, et ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il était prêt à perdre ceux qui lui étaient les plus chers.

Il se voyait partir, dès maintenant, affronter Voldemort sans baguette ni bouclier, recevoir des Doloris jusqu'à perdre la raison, jusqu'à sombrer et tout oublier, pour ne plus rien ressentir et ne plus rien avoir à pardonner.

La nuit passa et il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il resta simplement là, assis sur le lit, les yeux rouges d'être restés trop longtemps ouverts, d'avoir été humidifiés par trop de larmes.

Et puis, au matin, il se leva, s'habilla et se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore.

Lorsque Harry arriva à destination, Dumbledore était déjà levé et il l'attendait, tranquillement installé derrière son bureau. Sur ce dernier, un dôme de protection argenté enfermait la petite créature maléfique qui semblait encore plus mal en point. Recroquevillé, ce qui ressemblait à un bébé respirait difficilement, produisant à chaque fois un son sifflant. Il était parcouru de frissons, presque des spasmes, comme s'il grelottait.

On aurait pu penser que Dumbledore aurait pitié de lui et lui fournirait au moins une couverture, mais il semblerait que la compassion du vieil homme avait ses limites. Harry, un instant, se demanda s'il y avait un monstre chez lui aussi, qui se réjouissait du malheur de l'âme de Voldemort.

Avant même d'aborder ce sujet, Harry posa sur le sol un grand carton rempli des médailles que les jumeaux lui avaient fournies la veille. Il expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement des boucliers et demanda à ce qu'il les distribue à tous les combattants avant le début de la bataille.

Il ne fut même pas désolé de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'utiliser les autres inventions des jumeaux : cela signifiait que les événements avaient été un peu moins graves que prévu... Et puis les jumeaux trouveront sans doute des façons de les utiliser dans leur magasins de farce et attrape, ce sera sans doute plus joyeux que sur un champ de bataille...

Revenant au sujet qui avait motivé la venue de Harry dans son bureau, Dumbledore regarda l'horcruxe et lui demanda :

\- Alors Harry, qu'as-tu décidé ?

Harry soupira malgré lui, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

\- La solution la plus logique serait de le détruire purement et simplement, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, sentant probablement à sa voix que Harry avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Il le laissa cependant continuer sans intervenir. Mais Harry préféra ne pas aborder le sujet directement, préférant amener Dumbledore à comprendre lui-même où il voulait en venir.

\- Vous le savez comme moi, Voldemort a partagé des capacités avec moi via le sortilège de la mort. J'ai obtenu une baguette jumelle à la sienne, le don de Fourchelang, mais aussi une facilité de maîtrise de la magie noire et de celle sans baguette. Grâce à ces dons, j'ai réussi à faire face à Voldemort de nombreuses fois où n'importe qui serait mort sans pouvoir se défendre efficacement. Même mes parents, réputés comme étant de puissants sorciers, ont fini par mourir lors de leur quatrième affrontement. J'ai dépassé ce quota depuis longtemps, avant même de sortir de Poudlard. Et aujourd'hui, tous les dons de Voldemort sont sortis de moi, et se retrouvent dans cette petite créature.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il tapota la bulle de protection, faisant geindre le Horcruxe à l'intérieur.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas te contenter de détruire ce morceau d'âme, fit Dumbledore en calant doucement son menton sur ses mains enlacées.

\- Vous comprenez bien, répondit Harry en souriant. La question est donc, à présent... Comment récupérer ces pouvoirs, sans que le Horcruxe ne protège la vie de Voldemort ?

Dumbledore sourit tranquillement, mais Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux que lui-même cherchait activement la réponse. Il lui aurait sans doute fallu un ou deux ans pour la trouver, comme ce qui avait été nécessaire à Hermione. À l'origine, elle voulait savoir cela dans l'optique de laisser à Harry certains pouvoirs dans la situation peu probable où il survivrait à la guerre. Aujourd'hui, Harry allait l'utiliser pour mettre fin à la guerre. Il avait, de toute façon, renoncé à tout espoir de survie.

\- Peut-être connaissez-vous la théorie fumeuse des Sangs-Purs racontant que les nés-Moldus sont devenus sorciers en volant la magie des autres ?

Une certaine lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore, tandis que Harry continuait :

\- Dans ma réalité, Hermione a découvert l'origine de cette croyance dans un rituel de magie ancienne, la plus grave sanction infligée aux criminels d'Écosse : le prélèvement de ses dons à destination d'un réceptacle. Le réceptacle était à la base le sorcier prononçant la sanction, ou bien des enfants Cracmols que la communauté sorcière souhaitait « soigner ». Cependant, cette pratique a été rapidement abandonnée.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore.

Sa question avait été posée calmement, comme s'il attendait tranquillement d'avoir le bout de la démonstration. Pourtant, Harry pouvait presque sentir tous les engrenages de son fabuleux cerveau, si semblable à celui de sa meilleure amie, tenter de faire les liens pour arriver à la conclusion au plus vite.

\- Vous savez comme moi ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un sorcier a plus de magie que son enveloppe corporelle ne lui permet naturellement.

Il l'avait personnellement expérimenté l'année précédente, d'ailleurs. Si ce trop-plein de magie ne lui avait pas appartenu, Harry aurait continué de développer les symptômes et son espérance de vie aurait été drastiquement divisée.

Heureusement, l'espérance de vie était la dernière préoccupation de Harry, vu la situation.

\- Je suppose que cette technique a des limites, si elle a été oubliée jusqu'à présent, et surtout si tu ne proposes pas de l'utiliser sur Tom lui-même.

Harry sourit.

\- Le principal problème de ce sort est qu'il était est très rarement possible de l'utiliser, puisqu'il faut le consentement du condamné.

Dumbledore laissa échapper une exclamation, comprenant mieux.

Harry s'attendait à une dernière question : « Le Horcruxe sera-t-il consentant ? », ce à quoi il avait déjà préparé sa réponse... mais elle ne vint pas. Dumbledore l'observait silencieusement, son regard pétillant semblait cacher mille pensées à jamais inaccessibles à Harry, qui ne pouvait qu'attendre que le directeur les dévoile.

Il ne le fit qu'au bout d'une interminable minute, après avoir détourné le regard vers sa coupe de bonbons au citron pour piocher une sucrerie. D'une voix détendue, il demanda à Harry :

\- Est-ce vraiment pour avoir la puissance de vaincre Voldemort, que tu désires conserver ses pouvoirs ?

Harry se crispa, instinctivement, tandis que son cœur s'accélérait.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le directeur planta de nouveau son regard dans le sien, et Harry se sentit plus mal à l'aise que jamais... D'une certaine manière, Dumbledore semblait lui dire silencieusement : « J'ai deviné ta monstruosité, mon garçon ».

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler, finit-il par dire tandis que son regard perdait en intensité. Alors, que faut-il rassembler pour la réalisation du rituel ?

Il fallut un certain temps à Harry pour se reprendre. Il sentait que même si Dumbledore n'insistait pas tout de suite, le sujet ne serait pas oublié, et que son ombre continuerait de planer entre eux jusqu'à ce que Harry réponde... Ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire, tant qu'il ne saurait pas lui-même en tout cas. De tous les sorciers qu'il fréquentait, Dumbledore était le mieux placé pour le comprendre sur ce point de vue, à part peut-être Voldemort lui-même. Il aurait sans doute été sans jugement face aux confessions de Harry.

Face à ses pensées, il eut besoin de réprimer un sourire amusé.

Comme s'il allait discuter de cela avec le directeur !

Se reprenant, il lista les quelques ingrédients nécessaires. Harry s'en rappelait encore, il n'y en avait pas tant que cela. En réalité, le rituel était d'une grande simplicité technique. Il n'y avait que la partie magique, au sens strict, qui demandait plus de maîtrise, mais la nuit lui avait suffi pour se rappeler des détails. Heureusement, avant de savoir que le rituel serait inutilisable avec Voldemort, ils avaient fait une simulation du rituel. Sans ça, Harry aurait probablement été incapable de le refaire, aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien, fit Dumbledore en se levant. Le professeur Rogue va nous procurer cela, attends un instant je te prie.

Il ne sortit pas de son bureau, comme Harry s'y attendait, mais s'adressa à l'un des tableaux de directeurs pour répéter la demande. Il revint s'asseoir, et les deux sorciers patientèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que, contre la porte, trois coups secs retentissent.

Dumbledore n'avait pas caché le Horcruxe, Harry ne l'avait pas demandé non plus. Rogue eut donc la vision de la créature à peine entré dans la pièce, une petite boîte en bois dans les mains.

\- Albus, quelle est cette chose ?

Sa voix mêlait dégoût et fascination, tout comme son visage, mais il redevint impassible en avisant la présence de Harry.

Ce dernier n'écouta pas vraiment la conversation qui suivit. Il fit de la place sur le bureau puis récupéra la boîte des mains du maître de potion. Il disposa ensuite les éléments conformément à ses souvenirs, puis se plaça en face, observant silencieusement la mise en scène devant lui.

Un si petit être, si pathétique, possédant pourtant tant de potentiel...

Un peu comme lui lorsqu'il n'avait que quinze mois, d'une certaine manière. La vie avait ses côtés ironiques.

\- Harry, fit Dumbledore en venant se poster à ses côtés, une main sur l'épaule. Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Oh que oui, il en était sûr. Parce qu'au fond, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait, ce Horcruxe était une partie de lui. Une importante partie de lui. Être Fourchelang, maîtriser la magie noire, tout ça, c'était ce qui faisait de lui un guerrier, le bon petit soldat qu'imaginait le peuple, le résistant adversaire qui faisait face à Voldemort. Sans lui, Harry n'était plus qu'un petit garçon ne pouvant plus être aimé de ses parents. Un faible, un sorcier ordinaire, un gamin, un échec. Un adolescent qui n'avait aucune chance face à l'homme qu'il était destiné à tuer.

\- Il le faut, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Nous ne pouvons faire autrement.

Il ne pouvait vivre autrement.

À présent, il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : persuader le Horcruxe. Dumbledore n'avait posé aucune question à ce sujet, et heureusement, car Harry n'aurait pas su lui répondre avec certitude. Il avait plusieurs techniques en tête, mais aucune dont il pourrait garantir l'efficacité sans l'avoir testée au préalable.

\- Ne vous sentez surtout pas obligés d'assister à ce qui va suivre.

Par là, il avait voulu leur demander implicitement de quitter les lieux. Hélas, ce ne devait pas être assez clair pour les professeurs car non seulement ils ne partirent pas, mais en plus ils se mirent à parler, Severus demandant à Albus d'intervenir, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Harry exécuter ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

De toute évidence, le directeur l'avait informé du plan, et le Serpentard n'y adhérait pas.

Tant pis pour lui.

Décidant d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait dans son dos, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et retira le dôme de protection.

Il débuta le rituel, lâchant sa magie qui alla stagner au-dessus du cercle formé par les ingrédients. Il tendit ensuite une main vers le Horcruxe. Caressant doucement son crâne chauve et froid, Harry sourit et murmura :

\- Salut, toi.

Instinctivement, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait, la petite créature pressa sa tête contre la paume de sa main. Elle avait une allure d'animal docile en faisant cela, mais le rituel ne s'enclencha pas encore. Harry continua un moment avant de décider de le prendre carrément dans ses bras, profitant du fait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que la victime reste dans le cercle d'ingrédients, juste dans la zone où baignait sa magie. Il était étonnamment lourd pour sa taille. De façon morbide, Harry se dit qu'il était comme un cadavre de nouveau-né, qui prenait inexplicablement du poids dans la mort.

Mais même en le berçant doucement contre sa poitrine, pour qu'il entende les battements du cœur qu'il avait côtoyé des années, le consentement n'arrivait toujours pas.

Harry sentait les regards des adultes dans son dos, analysant chacun de ses faits et gestes, le jugeant aussi, probablement, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il lui restait encore quelques idées.

Il avait toujours été extrêmement mauvais en Occlumencie. Rogue n'avait jamais réussi à lui enseigner, de même que les autres professeurs qu'il avait testés les années suivantes. Par contre, la Légilimencie faisait partie de ces magies que Harry maîtrisait instinctivement et sans effort, comme le vol sur un balai, ou les sorts de magie noire.

Alors Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux rubis du Horcruxe, puis se glissa dans sa tête pour envahir ses souvenirs.

Il avait craint que, de par sa nature, aucune mémoire effective ne soit trouvable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y eut de nombreuses visions qui défilèrent devant les yeux de Harry. Quand il avait usé de magie noire et quand il parlait Fourchelang, bien sûr... Mais aussi bien d'autres occasions, quand il se mettait en colère contre Draco Malfoy, par exemple. Il se vit aussi, furieux du traitement injuste de son oncle et sa tante mais se retenant de le montrer, pour ne pas avoir encore plus de problèmes. Enfermé dans son placard après avoir été privé de plusieurs repas, le ventre douloureux souffrant de la faim, le corps affaibli par les privation, mais sa magie œuvrant en secret pour le maintenir. Tremblant de froid, sous une couverture douce, le regard rivé sur les étoiles tandis qu'il attendait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, ouvre la porte du 4, Privet Drive afin qu'il découvre sa famille de remplacement. Sur la moto de Hagrid parcourant les airs, avec sa forte odeur boisée dans les narines. Sous les décombres de la maison de ses parents, pleurant à cause de sa nouvelle cicatrice et de sa mère qui ne se relevait pas...

Puis dans la tête de Voldemort, peu de temps, comme si ce n'était qu'un tout petit bout de lui qui était venu en Harry, ou comme s'il n'y avait que cela qui n'avait pas été assimilé à son nouvel hôte : le moment qui l'avait conduit à la séparation de l'âme.

Dans ce morceau de vie de Voldemort, il y avait la peur de mourir, terrible, surplombant toutes ses pensées, écrasant sa rationalité. La prophétie tournait dans sa tête : il existait un adversaire qui pourrait le tuer. Un autre que Dumbledore. Mais il était encore jeune, encore inoffensif, il fallait en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait s'en occuper lui-même, le supprimer de ses propres mains. Ne pas perdre de temps avec les parents. Supprimer le premier sans lui laisser la possibilité de se défendre, ne pas insister trop longtemps avec la deuxième, même s'il était censé l'épargner. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le temps. La tuer, proprement, puis tourner sa baguette vers le bébé. Le sort, l'explosion, la douleur, la disparition... L'éveil dans le cœur du tout petit être qui pleurait.

Harry sortit de la vision en ayant le souffle court et le cœur troublé. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre, durant lesquelles il ne répondit pas à Dumbledore lui demandant s'il allait bien, si quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se passer.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur la créature, Harry éprouva pour elle un étrange sentiment, auquel il ne s'attendait pas. C'était tellement étrange qu'il lui fallut même un certain temps avant de réussir à l'identifier.

C'était de la nostalgie. Presque de l'affection, en réalité.

Ironique, se dit-il, de parvenir à éprouver de tendres sentiments envers cet être contre-nature provenant d'un acte immoral, alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à assassiner de sang-froid des innocents s'il le fallait.

Parce qu'il ne restait presque plus rien de Voldemort dans ce Horcruxe, et quasiment toutes ses pensées, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, concernaient la vie de Harry. C'était davantage un morceau de lui qu'un morceau de Voldemort, même si c'était ce dernier que le Horcruxe gardait en vie. À cause de cela, Harry _devait _le détruire, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je voudrais juste garder un peu de toi en moi après ton départ, murmura le jeune sorcier en portant sa bouche près de l'oreille de son fardeau.

Harry ne sut pas si le Horcruxe l'avait compris, ou même s'il partageait cette envie au fond de lui, mais ce fut juste après ces mots que le rituel s'activa finalement.

La magie se mit à crépiter et un courant d'air se leva, tournoyant doucement autour de lui. Peu à peu, il sentit l'air se rafraîchir, et une drôle d'odeur envahir ses sens, comme de la moisissure. Puisque c'était la première fois qu'il pratiquait le rituel, Harry crut tout d'abord que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis l'odeur mua en quelque chose de plus sucré, presque écœurant, tandis que le rituel devenait _visible_.

Harry ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à cette brume lumineuse s'échappant du Horcruxe.

Cette magie était si belle et douce qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer que comme bénéfique. Loin de ce qui pourrait être produit par un être contre-nature. La magie apparaissant sous ses yeux lui semblait aussi pure et merveilleuse que celle d'un enfant sorcier dépourvu de malice et de crime sur la conscience.

Ou alors, tout simplement, que la magie était toujours ainsi, et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'imaginer qu'elle puisse être bénéfique ou maléfique.

« Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher, » avait un jour dit Voldemort. Peut-être n'avait-il finalement pas tort, au moins sur le premier point.

La brume, qui stagnait autour du petit corps, se concentra progressivement et monta en hauteur, forma une courbe et redescendit vers Harry. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de lever les yeux avant que la magie n'entre en lui, comme une vague de froid terrible qui le paralysa et le glaça jusqu'à l'os. Il serra les dents si fort qu'il crut qu'elles allaient se rompre. Il y eut alors un cri, sortant de la créature. Un ignoble cri grinçant si aigu qu'il manqua de le rendre sourd. Un voile blanchâtre se déposa peu à peu sur les yeux de Harry, l'aveuglant, il sentit le sol cogner contre ses genoux. Il devina qu'il était tombé même s'il n'avait pas senti le vertige arriver. Bientôt, le toucher fut le seul sens n'étant pas submergé.

Il fut sûr que le rituel marchait lorsque des picotements commencèrent à parcourir toute la surface de sa peau et qu'il sentit littéralement le noyau magique grossir à l'intérieur de son ventre. Comme des vagues, l'énergie partit de son ventre et se répartit dans son corps entier jusqu'au bout de ses membres, le faisant frissonner d'un coup.

Et tout s'arrêta.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés, il ouvrit la bouche et prononça :

_\- Je suis Fourchelang._

Les chuintement distinguables dans sa prononciation ne laissaient aucun doute : le rituel avait été une réussite, et les pouvoirs de Voldemort avaient retrouvé leur place en lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur son fardeau qui tremblait de froid, la respiration sifflante et saccadée. Le rituel l'avait tant affaibli que l'âme qu'il contenait se briserait bientôt, mais certainement après un supplice que Harry n'avait pas forcément envie de lui infliger. Alors, Harry sortit sa baguette et la déposa, presque avec tendresse, sur le front de la créature. La pointe de bois traça délicatement un éclair, là où Harry avait le sien, puis il prononça la formule.

La lumière verte illumina le bureau directorial un court instant, puis disparut. Dans les bras de Harry, la créature se décomposa et tomba en poussière à ses pieds.

Il se releva, et se tourna vers les deux adultes qui avaient assisté à toute la scène. Dumbledore avait une main posée sur le bras de Rogue, comme pour empêcher ce dernier d'intervenir, et les deux le fixaient d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt, dit-il alors en inspirant profondément.

Évitant de croiser leurs regards, il murmura :

\- À ce soir.

.

_Ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre !_

_Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, qui l'ont commenté, qui l'ont mis en favoris et qui l'ont apprécié. Je ne le dis sans doute pas assez souvent, mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela compte pour moi._

_J'espère que la scène finale sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_Je me demande quel genre de fin vous imaginez, vous ?_

_En tout cas, merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. A la semaine prochaine !_

_Sekai._


	23. Les adieux

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre..._

_Cela a été une belle aventure que d'écrire et de publier cette histoire, j'en suis vraiment contente !_

_Je tenais à remercier _Lucky Devil_ pour ses corrections, ses commentaires et ses conseils ces derniers mois, mais aussi les lecteurs et lectrices les plus chevronnés (Pims10, __LadyAliceRiddleSnape, __ , _Erwael, NonoPourVousServir, Yukii27, Harryliada, maudinouchette _ou encore_ Arwengeld), _mais aussi ceux qui étaient là de façon plus irrégulières, ceux qui ont juste mis cette histoire en favoris ou m'ont fait savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'ils appréciaient mon travail._

_Ce petit chemin avec vous était fantastique ! J'espère vous retrouvez sur d'autres histoires, sur sekai ou yume (lien sur mon profil)._

_Bonne journée à toustes et bonne lecture !_

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes..._

_Sekai._

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Les adieux

Harry passa son après-midi à l'infirmerie pour se reposer autant que possible.

Quand approcha l'heure du dîner, Harry se prépara, s'habilla, les deux baguettes dans sa poche droite, la cape et la pierre dans la gauche, puis quitta les lieux. Pour son dernier repas, Harry se rendit à la Grande Salle. Madame Pomfresh aurait probablement voulu qu'il reste à l'infirmerie, mais il en était hors de question.

Il avait enlevé son bandage, remplacé par un simple pansement sur l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. Cette dernière avait été déformée par le rejet du Horcruxe et ne ressemblait plus qu'à une plaie boursouflée, bien loin de l'élégant éclair qui le couronnait autrefois (même si déjà à l'époque il cherchait à le dissimuler sous ses cheveux). Sa blessure était donc plus discrète, et il prit garde à ne pas attirer l'attention en s'installant à table, au bout, sans interpeller personne.

Ses amis, que ce soient ceux qu'il avait maintenant ou ceux qu'il avait eus dans une autre vie, étaient installés autour de lui, parlaient, riaient ou mangeaient avec appétit. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de guerre, ici, que des enfants qui ne connaissaient pas de sorts de torture ni ne pouvaient voir les Sombrals. Des gamins innocents, qui risquaient tous de subir la pire expérience de leur vie, mais qui en seront épargnés. Parce que ce soir, si tout se passait bien, Harry réussirait à accomplir son destin.

Depuis la table des professeurs, il sentait les regards de Dumbledore et Rogue peser sur lui, mais il en fit abstraction. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, ça n'était pas son problème. C'était à peine s'il s'en rendait compte.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Ron qui remplissait son assiette et Hermione qui lisait à côté de lui. C'était Neville, en face, qui riait aux blagues des jumeaux. C'était Ginny, un peu plus loin, qui discutait avec les filles de sa classe. Dans la réalité de Harry, chacun d'entre eux, sans exception, avait du sang sur les mains. Ici, elles resteront propres et jamais ils ne deviendront des monstres.

Dennis, en partant avec son frère, avait réussi à sauver Colin d'une mort violente, il allait le mettre à l'abri et le protéger de ce sanglant combat à venir. Si Dennis pouvait le faire, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Harry ne parvienne pas lui-aussi à sauver ceux qu'il aime.

Les desserts n'apparurent jamais sur la table : le directeur se leva pour attirer l'attention de tous tandis que les Grandes Portes, lentement, se refermaient pour bloquer la sortie. Les élèves, surpris, s'agitèrent et s'échangèrent quelques paroles inquiètes avant que la voix de Dumbledore ne s'élève :

\- Je suis navré d'interrompre ainsi un si bon repas, dit-il en souriant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, mais nous allons devoir procéder à une évacuation d'urgence du château pour des raisons de sécurité.

Des murmures commencèrent à circuler entre les rangs en une rumeur gonflant vers la panique, mais Dumbledore resta impassible. Il agita sa baguette, et un long ruban apparu, flottant dans les airs, zigzagant entre les tables de la Grande Salle afin d'être accessible à chacun des élèves.

\- Nous allons demander à l'ensemble des élèves de saisir ce ruban qui servira de Portoloin afin de vous mettre à l'abri. Tous les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans doivent le faire, sans exception, insista le directeur d'une voix devenant plus dure. Quant aux plus âgés d'entre vous, je vous demanderais également de le faire, mais je ne pourrais vous empêcher de rester si vous tenez à vous battre.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent, et cette fois ce fut MacGonagall qui réclama le silence d'une voix sèche.

\- Effectivement, reprit Dumbledore, c'est un combat qui menace notre école, mené par un mage noir que nous avons cru disparu bien des années plus tôt. Il est venu avec son armée et n'hésitera à aucun moment à tuer ses ennemis, même si ce sont des enfants... Alors s'il-vous-plaît, saisissez le ruban.

Une à une, les mains se tendirent pour attraper le Portoloin, un peu tremblantes pour certaines, déterminées pour d'autre. Harry observa tout cela d'un œil lointain, comparant avec la bataille de Poudlard de sa réalité à lui, avec un sentiment difficilement identifiable lorsqu'il vit certains élèves, qui avaient combattu à ses côtés à maintes reprises, s'accrocher au Portoloin avec frayeur. Ils n'étaient pas lâches, Harry le savait bien, ce n'étaient que des enfants qui n'avaient rien connu de la guerre, il ne devait pas les juger... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher la pointe d'amertume de se loger dans son cœur.

Avec l'agitation, Ron et Hermione étaient passés hors de sa vue, cachés par d'autres élèves, et Harry ne put pas les voir une dernière fois avant que Dumbledore ne donne le signal. Mais quand le Portoloin s'activa, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de ses meilleurs amis.

En plus de la majorité des professeurs, à l'exception du professeur Sinistra et du professeur Lockhart qui avaient accompagnés les élèves en lieu sûr (la première pour les protéger, le second pour qu'il ne traîne pas dans leurs pattes), quelques sixième et septième années étaient restés, la plupart étant totalement inconnus à Harry. L'exception à cela était Olivier Dubois, son capitaine de Quidditch, qui parut bien surpris de le voir toujours là.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il à la fois inquiet et en colère. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris le portoloin avec les autres ?

Harry sourit un peu, cherchant quoi lui répondre... Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, le professeur MacGonagall était arrivée à leur côté et s'adressa à lui :

\- Dumbledore m'a expliqué la situation. Êtes-vous sûr de vous, monsieur Potter ?

\- Je le suis, professeur.

Elle pinça les lèvres, montrant tout de même sa désapprobation et son inquiétude quant à sa présence ici, même si elle n'avait rien à dire. Son inquiétude le toucha et il lui sourit sincèrement. Sa directrice de Maison avait toujours été exceptionnelle à ses yeux, sévère, protectrice et puissante. Il avait un immense respect pour elle, mais encore plus de reconnaissance. En-dehors de sa mère et de madame Weasley, c'était probablement la femme pour qui il avait le plus de reconnaissance au monde.

\- Tout ira bien, lui dit-il pour la rassurer. Cette guerre s'arrêtera ce soir.

Harry sentit qu'elle aurait eu bien des choses à redire à cette affirmation, où à ce que cela sous-entendait, mais elle se retint. Probablement du fait de la présence d'oreilles indiscrètes tout autour d'eux.

Dumbledore organisa rapidement des groupes de combats, ne laissant jamais des élèves dépourvus de protection d'adultes, distribua les médailles-boucliers à tout le monde puis leur donna un poste à aller occuper. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Harry se leva à son tour mais ne se pressa pas pour sortir, restant suffisamment discret pour être le dernier dans la Grande Salle.

Ses yeux parcouraient les lieux avec révérence. Les chandelles, les tables et les bancs, les vitraux et bien sûr le plafond enchanté... Tout était si merveilleux à ses yeux, comme lorsqu'il avait vu tout cela pour la première fois à onze ans, découvrant le monde sorcier comme une chance dans sa vie d'enfant malheureux... Comme une bénédiction. Cela l'avait été, finalement, même si ce cadeau avait un aspect empoisonné.

Il soupira et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie, lorsque soudain quelque chose agrippa sa jambe.

Sursautant, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa au sol... où Ron le regardait, la main accrochée à son pantalon, depuis sous la table de Gryffondor.

\- Ron ? s'exclama-t-il sans en croire ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? ... Et Hermione ?

La jeune fille apparut à son tour, rouge de gêne. Ils passèrent entre le banc et la table et se remirent debout, nerveux et regardant autour d'eux. Hermione semblait mortifiée.

\- Lorsqu'on a vu que quelque chose clochait, on a commencé à s'inquiéter, avoua Ron en frappant ses genoux recouverts de poussière. Et puis, quand on t'a vu, tu ne semblais pas avoir la moindre intention d'attraper le ruban, du coup... On s'est dit qu'on pouvait pas te laisser seul.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant pas se réjouir de cela vu les circonstances... Et pourtant.

\- Harry, on est désolé de t'avoir ignoré, reprit Hermione qui tremblait légèrement. On était choqués, c'était vraiment... Mais tu ne méritais pas que l'on t'ignore ainsi, j'ai vraiment honte.

Ron ne dit rien, mais il hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mette en péril, répliqua durement Harry. Comme Dumbledore l'a dit, c'est réellement dangereux. Vous vous rendez compte de l'inquiétude que vous allez provoquer quand ils se rendront compte de votre absence ? Et ta famille, Ron ? Tu as pensé à ta mère ?

\- Et toi alors ? lui répliqua Ron en rougissant de colère. Tu as pensé à nous, en décidant de rester combattre ? Tu donnes des leçons, mais tu ne fais pas mieux !

\- Je suis adulte, et je n'ai pas de famille à inquiéter, rétorqua Harry.

\- C'est pas parce qu'on est pas tes vrais meilleurs amis que tu as le droit de nous oublier !

Harry se figea, bouche bée, tandis que Hermione attrapait le bras de Ron.

\- Mes vrais meilleurs amis... ? répéta-t-il d'une voix confuse.

\- Les adultes, ceux qui ont vécu des tas d'aventures avec toi, en qui tu as assez confiance pour les laisser rester à tes côtés, répondit Ron. On les a vus, dans la vision l'année dernière. Ces adultes qui savent se battre, qui sont grands, puissants, que tu gardes à tes côtés même en cas de danger, alors que nous, on est juste bons à aller se planquer avec les autres élèves, comme n'importe qui qui ne compte pas pour toi. Tu leur as dit que tu les aimais, eux !

\- Ron !

Hermione ne l'avait pas interrompu en pensant qu'il allait trop loin, mais parce qu'elle avait vu que Harry commençait à pleurer.

\- Oh, Harry, murmura-t-elle en approchant une main de sa joue pour essuyer les larmes.

Harry se laissa faire, incapable de résister à la caresse, paralysé, tremblant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir aux mots de Ron qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire à présent.

\- C'est vous qui êtes partis, murmura Harry. Quand vous avez vu ce que je suis devenu, c'est vous qui m'avez laissé...

Il s'essuya les yeux, brisant le contact avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu as tort, Ron, tu sais. Quand tu penses que tu n'es pas mon vrai meilleur ami, que tu n'es pas une version de toi que j'aime...

Il releva son regard vers eux, encore humide.

\- Vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus précieux tous les deux. Et cette version de vous, je voudrais la protéger plus que tout au monde.

Alors, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis presque deux ans, depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque, Harry fit un pas en avant et déposa ses lèvres contre la douceur de celles de Hermione. Il entendit Ron commencer à s'injurier, ou peut-être à s'étouffer, mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire avant que Harry ne l'embrasse à son tour.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je vous aime tous les deux.

Il posa ses mains sur leur cou, là où il aimait sentir leurs cœurs battre, et sourit malgré sa détresse et leurs bouches bées.

Des pas se firent alors entendre dans le hall, interrompant leur intimité.

Leur disant rapidement de rester à l'abri ici, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la jeta d'un geste vif au-dessus de ses amis, dissimulant leur air choqué aux yeux du monde avant que le professeur Dumbledore n'apparaisse dans l'angle de la porte.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu es prêt ? Nous nous apprêtons à ouvrir les Grandes Portes.

\- Je vous suis.

Le directeur hocha la tête et Harry marcha vers lui avant qu'ils ne prennent tous deux la direction de la sortie du château. Harry surveilla les bruits de pas, mais rien n'indiqua à ses oreilles que ses amis le suivaient, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Du moins, pour le moment. Il les connaissait bien, et savait qu'ils avaient le même défaut que lui : rester à l'écart du danger, ce n'était pas vraiment leur fort. Au moins étaient-ils entraînés et avaient leurs médaillons sur eux...

Dans le hall, des dizaines d'Aurors et d'autres membres de la Brigade de police magique avaient rejoint les combattants de Poudlard, et Harry reconnut quelques têtes qui auraient rejoint l'Ordre dans des années, sous sa direction, si Voldemort avait pris son temps pour ressusciter comme il était censé le faire. Il y avait également quelques amis de Dumbledore, membres de l'ancien Ordre ou non, et de nombreux sorciers que Harry ne connaissait pas. Firenze se tenait également là, aux côtés de Hagrid. Les lieux étaient noirs de monde, comme si tous les élèves de l'école s'étaient rassemblés au même endroit. En un simple coup d'œil, Harry constata que la plupart portaient sur eux les boucliers portatifs fabriqués par les jumeaux.

Son arrivée aux côtés de Dumbledore provoqua quelques murmures et regards lourds de sens, mais pas uniquement réprobateurs.

Sirius, qui se tenait aux côtés de Remus, lui lança un regard que Harry ne sut comment interpréter. Harry pensa s'approcher d'eux, leur dire un dernier mot, des remerciements pour l'avoir finalement accueilli chez eux, pour avoir été sa famille, même si ça n'avait pas duré longtemps... De leur dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir été celui qu'ils auraient voulu qu'il soit. Ressemblant à son père, avec les yeux de sa mère, oui... Mais il avait le cœur sombre d'un mage noir.

Il ne fit pourtant pas un pas vers eux. Il n'était plus l'heure d'être sentimental...

De la foule sortirent cependant deux sorcières pour venir lui serrer la main. Pour l'une, il s'agissait d'une née-Moldue qu'il avait rencontrée au Chaudron Baveur, lorsqu'il y avait séjourné aux vacances de Pâques. L'autre n'était nulle autre que la grand-mère de Neville.

\- Tu n'es pas un sorcier ordinaire, lui dit cette dernière en l'observant, le vautour sur son chapeau semblant le fixer durement. Lorsque j'ai reçu cette lettre de mon petit-fils, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas deviné de qui elle provenait.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Je savais que vous devineriez, surtout en parlant aux personnes que je vous avais indiquées. Je voulais simplement que ma demande soit subtile.

Elle renifla et frappa le sol de sa canne. Pourtant, elle souriait légèrement, comme amusée.

\- Subtile ou non, ta demande a abouti, répondit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa voisine. La Résistance des Survivants s'était préparée pour ce jour, tant et si bien qu'Albus semblait bien surpris lorsqu'il m'a contactée, de savoir qu'autant de sorcières et de sorciers étaient prêts à se battre. Nous sommes une cinquantaine a être venus te prêter main-forte.

\- La Résistance des Survivants ? répéta Harry, surpris.

\- Eh oui, lui répondit l'autre dame avec un sourire. Tu es le seul à avoir reçu le sortilège de la Mort, mais tout comme toi, nous avons échappé de justesse à ce destin. Nous sommes tous des Survivants, ici.

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer un peu plus, et il hocha la tête.

\- C'est un beau nom. J'espère qu'il nous portera chance, ce soir.

Coupant là leur discussion, Dumbledore attira l'attention de tous. Il fit un discours encourageant pour le combat à venir, ce qui lui valut une remarque marmonnée, « Quel beau parleur celui-là », de la part de madame Londubat, ce qui fit rire Harry malgré lui.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parc sombre, et tout amusement quitta Harry.

Sa posture se modifia, son souffle ralentit, tout comme son cœur, et chacune de ses mains saisit avec fermeté une baguette. Il n'était plus l'élève de Poudlard qui faisait semblant d'avoir douze ans. Il était le soldat, le guerrier, le Survivant, l'Élu, le leader... le tueur.

Celui qui ferait tomber Voldemort.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du château, les protections extérieures étaient sur le point de céder mais tenaient encore bon, comme prévu. Puis, la barrière se brisa et les ennemis, sorciers et créatures réunies, foncèrent sur eux.

Harry leva sa baguette en l'air, celle qu'il avait achetée à Ollivander, et lança le signal dans le ciel : l'éclair, comme sa cicatrice, de la couleur du premier sort qui traversa le parc pour faucher un sorcier de son camp.

Les vampires et autres créatures recrutées par Dennis attaquèrent aussitôt les rangs ennemis, semant le désordre.

De son côté, lui jetant un informulé dans le dos, Harry utilisait l'Imperium pour ralentir Severus Rogue, de sorte qu'ils furent bientôt les derniers de la ligne de combat. Résistant de toutes ses forces, Rogue réussit à se tourner vers lui pour lui jeter un regard mêlant fureur et incompréhension, mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Une vampire se matérialisa à leurs côtés, sortant de la brume où personne n'aurait pu la détecter.

Harry s'adressa à elle succinctement :

\- Maintiens-le en vie.

\- Pour toujours, répliqua la vampire en enroulant ses bras autour du maître des potions avant de s'évaporer avec lui.

A présent, Harry était assuré que la mémoire des deux camps survivrait, que le monde à venir connaîtrait la vérité sur Voldemort et Dumbledore, que quelqu'un saura comment éviter de nouveau le désastre, quel que soit l'issu de cette bataille...

Et Harry avait payé sa dette pour toutes les fois où le professeur de potion lui avait sauvé la vie.

Harry souffla, inspira, puis releva les yeux. Il observa le champ de bataille où les deux camps s'étaient finalement rencontrés comme des fantassins moldus armés de baïonnette, et non de sorciers pouvant s'attaquer à distance. Puis il porta son regard encore plus loin, de l'autre côté de la cohue où, comme lui, à l'écart, se tenait son ennemi de toujours.

Voldemort se tenait juste en face, bien visible grâce à la pente. Il lui semblait immense tant il se tenait droit et fier. Il ne participait pas au combat, ce devait être indigne de lui. Même Dumbledore n'eut pas droit à un seul regard.

Car toute l'attention du mage noir était sur lui, Harry. Il le dévorait des yeux sans que Harry ne sache s'il s'agissait de haine, d'excitation ou de rancœur. Sans le Horcruxe, Harry se découvrait incapable d'analyser ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de sa Némésis. Sans l'éclair sur le front, Harry n'était plus une prolongation de Voldemort... Mais il était par contre le Maître de la Mort.

Au lieu d'essayer de traverser la marée humaine où Harry ne distinguait déjà plus ses ennemis de ses alliés, Harry se mit à marcher sur le côté, longeant le bâtiment tandis que Voldemort en faisait de même. Il avançait, un pas après l'autre. Il avait une extrême conscience de la texture du sol, de son poids pesant sur une jambe après l'autre, de son corps se réchauffant malgré le froid ambiant, de sa magie qui gonflait dans son ventre, ce trop-plein qu'il n'avait pas vidé ces derniers temps, et qui frétillait d'impatience en sentant l'imminence du déchaînement, picotant au bout de ses doigts tenant les baguettes. Même s'il l'avait voulu, le voyageur temporel aurait bien été incapable de détacher son regard de cet homme, qu'il contemplait pour la première fois sans qu'une migraine ne vienne troubler ses sens.

Non, ce n'était pas la migraine qui venait le déranger aujourd'hui... C'était l'exacte même sensation qu'il avait eue ici même, en 1997, qui l'avait poussé à évacuer le château au lieu de poursuivre le combat. La sensation de l'imminence de sa mort. Il pouvait presque deviner la faux, près de sa gorge, prête à trancher sa tête pour mettre fin à son existence.

Être le possesseur des relique ne le sauverait jamais de l'affrontement final, Harry le savait bien. La fuite le pouvait, mais fuir n'avait fait qu'allonger la guerre et causer plus de morts... Harry ne voulait plus de cela. Il était enfin prêt à mourir.

Mais quitte à crever, il accomplirait cette foutue prophétie, il réaliserait le vœu de tous ces sorcières et sorciers, il tiendrait sa promesse, il assouvirait sa vengeance.

Quitte à crever, il emportera Tom Jedusor avec lui.

Ce fut Harry qui lança le tout premier sort, avec sa baguette personnelle. Un rayon doré parcourut la distance entre lui et son ennemi comme un serpent fonçant sur sa proie, mais fut interceptée en cours de route par un éclair argenté qui fit exploser le sort. Voldemort, à son tour, lança un sort que Harry contra à mi-chemin, utilisant cette fois la baguette de Sureau qui lui répondit parfaitement. Ils lancèrent encore deux sorts, chacun leur tour, comme pour se tester, pour mesurer la puissance de l'autre... Et puis toute notion d'ordre disparut brusquement.

Ron avait toujours eu le don d'évaluer avec une précision d'expert les positions ennemies et alliées sur le champ de bataille, les avancées ou reculées des camps, les chances de victoires et le déroulement en temps réel d'une bataille. Harry, lui, n'avait pas cette qualité. Dans les combats, il voyait les éclairs de lumière qui fusaient vers lui, les masques ennemis qu'il devait viser et le point qu'il devait rejoindre. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le reste n'existait pas.

Là, il n'y avait qu'un visage pâle et un corps enveloppé de noir que Harry cherchait à détruire, mais les attaques semblaient venir de tous les côtés. Harry était en mouvement permanent, il sautait, se baissait, avançait, reculait, sentant les approches de magies offensives sans avoir besoin de les voir, et contrant celles qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter.

À partir d'un moment, il ne se contenta plus de jeter simplement des sorts, mais utilisa d'autres techniques, plus fourbes. Il déploya sa magie pour déconcentrer Voldemort, il fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds, il invoqua des animaux pour l'attaquer... Puis il se résigna à user des impardonnables. Le mage noir évita les Avada Kedavra, mais fut touché par un Doloris qui lui fit mettre un genou à terre. Sa rage de combat n'en fut que plus violente et le retour de flamme incendia littéralement une partie du corps de Harry. La sensation de brûlure ne le ralentit pas pour autant, et après s'être simplement contenté d'éteindre le feu qui consumait ses vêtements, Harry fit appel au pouvoir du Maître de la Mort.

De toutes les magies qu'il avait pratiquées, il n'y avait rien de pire que celle-ci. C'était comme tuer à mains nues, comme agoniser, comme se faire du mal ou aux personnes qu'on aime le plus au monde. Ça lui donnait la nausée, l'envie de mourir et de disparaître, de se détester et de haïr le monde entier...

Cette magie n'était pas nécessaire pour que Harry exècre le monde et lui-même. Il pouvait gérer cela, il connaissait déjà toutes ces émotions.

L'air se glaça autour de lui, comme si un Détraqueur se tenait juste dans son dos. La baguette de Sureau vibrait dans sa main, parcourue d'éclairs et de flammèches qui attaquaient sa peau. Son sang, lentement, sembla se figer dans ses veines et son cœur ralentir, jusqu'à cesser de battre.

Il sut exactement, dans le regard de son ennemi, à quel moment Voldemort comprit qu'il était Maître de la Mort, qu'il lui avait volé cette place tant convoitée, qu'il était réellement en mesure de le battre. Son visage se déforma littéralement, tordu par la rage et la jalousie. L'Avada fonça sur Harry qui ne l'évita pas. Il concentra sa magie dans la baguette maudite, y mit toute sa détermination à vaincre son ennemi, et attaqua. Sans formule, sans invocation, sans sortilège. Juste la magie, brute, gonflée par les emprunts de tous les cadavres qui avaient jonchés les vies de Harry.

Voldemort sembla littéralement dévoré de l'intérieur, son corps se décomposa avant d'exploser, moins d'une seconde avant que l'éclair vert ne frappe Harry.

Il sentit la mort l'envelopper, à la manière dont une couverture s'enroule autour d'un petit garçon installé dans son placard. Trop fine pour lui tenir chaud, mais assez douce pour le réconforter un peu.

Harry avait imaginé mille fois le moment de sa mort.

Comme celle de Cédric, brusque et sans douleur. Comme celle de Sirius, angoissante et vertigineuse. Comme celle de Dumbledore, sans avoir réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Comme celle de Remus, auprès de celle et celui qu'il aime. Comme celle de Rogue, pleine de regrets...

Mais Harry mourrait comme Dobby.

Une mort sans honte, pour la protection de ceux qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, en accomplissant son devoir.

Enfin, il avait tué Voldemort. Enfin, la prophétie ne l'enchaînait plus. Enfin, le monde sorcier allait pouvoir être en sécurité. Enfin, il avait sauvé ses amis.

Il n'y avait plus rien à cocher sur la liste de Hermione.

Tout avait été détruit. Même lui.

Il sentit son corps tomber, lentement, très lentement, et le noir envahit sa vision.

.

Hermione et Ron se tenaient par la main.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu ce genre de contact par le passé : trop intimes, trop gênants... Mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, il était impossible de s'en passer. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

La bataille faisait toujours rage dans le parc de Poudlard. Les deux élèves avaient vu plusieurs corps joncher le sol. Parfois des camarades, parfois des ennemis, parfois même des professeurs... Et pourtant, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas, ils les avaient à peine regardés, ils ne s'en étaient pas approchés.

Ils étaient directement venus ici, près de la tour d'astronomie, à l'écart des autres combats. Ils étaient debout, toujours cachés par la cape d'invisibilité, se tenant la main en regardant le sol.

Dans l'herbe grasse du parc de Poudlard, leur meilleur ami était allongé, immobile. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, et les magnifiques iris vertes accrochaient la moindre lueur, tandis que ses pupilles semblaient contempler les étoiles. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement étirés par un sourire. Ni un sourire amusé, ni un sourire triomphant. Un sourire soulagé, d'une infinie douceur. Un sourire qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu sur le visage de leur meilleur ami.

Très lentement, Ron s'agenouilla, et Hermione suivit le mouvement. Ils tendirent la cape au-dessus du corps, pour le rendre invisible avec eux, et ils tirèrent Harry près d'eux, sur leurs cuisses, contre leurs ventres.

Coupés du monde, ils pleurèrent longtemps. La mort de leur meilleur ami. La mort de leur enfance et de leur innocence aussi. Ils avaient l'affreuse sensation d'avoir échoué quelque chose de fondamental, qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas eu conscience de devoir faire. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Hermione reprit la main de Ron qu'elle avait lâchée quand ils s'étaient mis au sol. Elle serra furieusement ses doigts, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, incapable de rester douce tant la douleur l'étouffait. D'une voix rendue rauque par la tristesse, elle dit :

\- Il ne voulait pas que l'on devienne des monstres, je l'ai vu dans la vision. Tu te rappelles ?

\- Il disait qu'il nous aimait, murmura Ron en réponse.

Elle s'essuya les yeux puis caressa doucement les cheveux de Harry. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, il faisait tiède, presque chaud. Ils étaient bien, ainsi installés. Physiquement bien, mais psychologiquement détruits.

\- Il ne ressemblait pas à un monstre quand il se battait, reprit-elle, la voix à peine plus assurée. C'était le Harry qu'on connaissait, pas vrai ? Le Harry qu'on aimait, nous aussi.

Ron hocha la tête. Il sanglotait.

Ils ne le dirent pas ce jour-là, ni aucun jour qui suivit. Pourtant, la conviction était dans chacun de leurs cœurs, implantée profondément, et elle ne les quitta jamais :

Ils auraient préféré être des monstres plutôt que de perdre Harry.

FIN


End file.
